R3 The rebellion of the old world
by Apple with a touch of pear
Summary: This thing is outdated beyond belief. I made a remake so If you're interested, go read that one (even though there is only one chapter up yet). This is only online So I can announce to people who read and liked this that the remake is online, and it will be deleted in the near future. Reading this is pretty much a waste of your time at this point.
1. Move one The white pawn

'You don't want it to end here, do you?'

'What?'

'You appear to have a reason for living.'

'This girl… that's impossible.'

'If I grand you power, could you go on? I propose a deal, in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will contempt you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?

'Yes, I hereby except the terms of your contract.'

**The day a new demon was born. The day a legend began.**

'The punishment for what you've done shall be this then, you will live on, always wearing that's mask serving as a knight of justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity. ' 'This geass, I do solemnly accept. '

'Lelouch, are you…? You mean, everything you've done until now? Oh big brother, I love you.' 'Yes, I've destroyed .. the world.. and created .. a new.'

'Lelouch the Demon is dead! Free his prisoners.'

**The day a demon died. The day, the legend lived on.**

'Hello, and welcome to Chanal 5. This is Milly Ashford, and we are broadcasting live at the place where the demon king, Lelouch vi Britannia, was killed nineteen years ago. As you can see, thousands of people have gathered here to celebrate this international holiday, before the celebrations starts, I would like to ask all of you to join us for three minutes of silence, in respect for the victims who died during his domination, but first, there are some people…

A man turned off the TV. 'Hey, dad, I was watching that.'

'Could you watch something else, please? This is giving me a headache.'

'Why? I want to pay my respects to the victims.'

'You weren't even born yet, when they died. Besides, you know I hate this holiday. Go do or watch something else.'

A girl around seventeen years old looked up to her dad angrily. 'Yes, I know you hate this holiday, I haven't paid my respects to the victims, ever! Just because you don't let me! And I haven't joined the celebrations, ever! Why do you hate this holiday so much, dad? At least tell me that.'

'I just hate this holiday, I don't have to tell you anything, now pay _your father_ some respect and do as he says.'

'But dad..'

The father looked angry at his daughter. 'I said no, now do something else, and please, just let me forget this day.' Liliëtte became a little scared of her dad, he never got angry over anything…

'Okay, I'm sorry dad.' she said in a small voice.

The man smiled weakly.

'thank you, Liliëtte.'

Liliëtte was relieved that her dad wasn't angry anymore, for some reason her father hated this holiday so much, that he was always in a foul mood on it.

'No problems, rivz.

The man's smile turns into a grimmas. 'Rivz?'

'Uhh.. I mean sir Rivalz, sir!' the girl mocked. She was still a little upset, she really wants to know why... Her mother didn't even know, according to her. She said just to leave him alone, that's what she always did. It wasn't fair, it wasn't even her fault that's she was so curious, she got that from him!

Rivals smiled again. _he doesn't even notice I'm mocking him_, She realized with amazement.

'That's better.' He turned around and got back to his chair where he continued reading his book.

**XXX**

'Milly, Milly, Millyy!'

Milly turned around to see who called her. a blond man was waving at her with a stupid grin on his face. 'Hi Gino, how's it going?' she asks when he walked toward her. 'As usual.' He said. 'that's good, I think… did you came all the way here just for me, or did you want to celebrate here?'

'neither.' He said. Milly raised an eyebrow. 'Than why have you greased me with your presents, or well.. cursed me is a better…' Gino quickly interrupted her before she had a chance to finish her sentence. 'Have you seen or heard from Kallen today?' Milly understood immediately. 'Is she gone? I thought you would keep an eye on her today.' Milly looked at Gino accusingly.

'Well, I did, but she asked me to pick something up for her at her friend's house, and when I came back…'

Milly sighed, she should have known Kallen would just get rid of Gino and go off on her own. 'Well, nothing can be done about it now, let me guess, your very important presents is needed at your very important job so I have to go find her and that's why you came here?' Gino brightened up. 'You will look for her then? I knew I could count on you! Well, see you around.' He quickly walked away. Milly blinked, then shook her head, Gino always amazed her. _First of all, I__ didn't say I would look for her at all__, and second__, he didn't even notice that I was mocking__ him. He and Rivalz are so much alike._ She eyed him for a moment as he walked and then went away herself, to look for Kallen.

**XXX**

'I'm back.'

'Where were you?'

'shopping.'

'I thought the shops were closed today.'

'Not all of them.'

'Okay, just be careful when you go out.'

'Yes, sir. Want to see my new clothes?'

'No thanks.'

'What is up with you lately?

'I want to go back.'

'... ... back, what do you mean, back?'

'I want to go back to Ashford Academy.'

'Already? Do you think it's safe?'

'I don't see why is wouldn't be safe, anyway I'm sick of hiding and moving all the time.'

'I understand... What will be your new name?'

'Lelouch Vergamon.'

A raven-haired boy, not much older than 17 walks towards the green haired girl. She eyed him. 'And what about me?' She tried to sound casual but her voice sound muffled. He stared at her, She never is so forthright with him. He realized that something must really trouble her, if she would say something about it. 'Am I going to be alone again?' She looked in his eyes. _Concern_, that is all she saw in them. She understood that, normally she didn't share her feeling with him, not even indirect.

'Of course not, I told you, you would never be alone again, I meant it.' He said cautiously , aware that the wrong answer could set her up against him. The girl smiled. 'Some times, I need to hear it again. And sometimes you need to here it yourself.' She said in a small voice, she continued in her normal, emotionless voice. ' now, tell me, what am I going to do when you are at school?' a smile appeared on Lelouch his face. 'You, my dear witch, are going to attend school with me.'

She glanced at him and smiled. 'school hmm…well I guess I could give it a try.'

'You could,' He said, not believing it himself. ' now CC come help me make a fake history for us. I need you to hack into japans National system so I can give us false identity's.'

**X**

An hour later, there existed two more people in the Japan:

Lelouch Vergamon, 17 years old, born on the 18 of august in London. His father died in an accident, three months before he was born, his mother died giving birth to him. Leaving him with only his brother, the 7 years older Hugo Vergamon. He was in an orphanage until he was 9, then his brother was found old enough to take care of them both. He had had home school on the orphanage, and he continued to be homeschooled. They moved to Japan five years ago. His brother has gone into the military of Japan recently. He was from an old line of nobility that had lost most of his power during the demon king's domination and the rest when his father had died.

Cecile Cambourg, 17 years old, born on the 7 of October in London. Both her parents were killed when she was one years old when they were caught up in a robbery. After that she has been in orphanage. She attended home school at the orphanage. When she turned 15, she got out of the orphanage and lived with two friends she knew from the orphanage. Five years ago they moved to Japan and she moved with them. One had recently gone into the military.

'So, those files should be good enough. Now, can you hack into an orphanage database so we can make false files there, o, and the database of the EU?'

'I've already done that, you can make the files, I'm going to go pack my stuff.' CC walked out of the room, Lelouch stared after her, _already?_ 'And if your done with the files, can you order me a pizza?'

**XXX**

'Suzaku?'

'Yes, Your highness?'

'Why do we have to celebrate this holiday?'

'Because its proper, your highness.'

'Yes, but why do We have to celebrate this holiday?'

'Else, the people would get upset, you highness..'

'I guess your right, thank you Suzaku.'

'No problem, your highness.'

'And Suzaku?'

'Yes, your highness.'

'Just call me Nunnally.'

'But what is anyone hears us... your highness?'

'No one will hear us, Do you think I would call you Suzaku, when someone can hear us? I'm not stupid, you know.'

'Oh, no, of course not. I will call you Nunnally, but only when I'm sure that nobody who doesn't know our secret is around.'

'That sound better. Now, obey your empress and also act normal around me when no one is around.'

'I will, Nunnu.'

Nunnally and Suzaku walk through a door onto a balcony, Nunnally looked into the crowd and began to speak: 'People of the world, nineteen years ago, I, Schniezel, leaders of the black night and more leaders of the world of today, were brought here to be executed by the demon king. However, instead of us, he was the one who was brought to justice that day, by Zero.'

Suzaku looked into the crowd and waves. Although he knew no one could see his face, he smiled.

'Today we celebrate this, and honour Zero, who had done so much for us.

The crowd burst out in applause, Nunnally and Suzaku smiled and waved, after a moment they went back inside. 'How did I do?'

'Very good, Nunnu, but I would have expected a speech form you about how you die inside every day because of the crimes your own brother has committed.' Nunnally looked him right in the eyes, she could do this because Suzaku had taken his mask off. 'I hate that part of the speech, you know as well as I that Lelouch created a better world, by destroying it.' _I __just __wish he lived to see it. _'Yes, I know.' They both look sad. 'But Lelouch wouldn't have want us to be sad, cheer up Nunnu.'

**XXX**

The green haired witch came into the kitchen. 'Do we officially exist now?' She asked to Lelouch. 'Yes, and I've singed us up for Ashford Academy. We can attend school there over three weeks.' 'Three weeks? That's like, really long…' 'Thats when school starts again, But we go to japan before then, besides, we still have to get to japan, and we have to get our new school stuff, and well, do that kind of stuff.' CC sighed, 'That sounds like work.'

'It is work.'

'I don't like work.'

'Than do it quick.'

'You do the work.'

'Than you can stay here.'

CC considered it. 'Fine, I'll help.'

**XXX**

The Ashford academy is a big school, there are countless classrooms, clubhouses, and sport fields. in the summer vacation the school is deserted, and anyone who might be there could see, how the, normal strict trimmed plants now grow out of proportions, only to be cut, a few weeks before school starts, or how the schoolyard becomes messier and messier, from trash the wind blows there. however, this day of the vacation, the school was not completely deserted.

Milly walked into the student council clubhouse from Ashford Academy. 'Kallen, are you here?' She shouted. There was no replay. 'Kallen, come out if you are here. I've been looking for you all day.' Still no replay. 'Okay, then I'll just go and look for you.' Mill threatened, she searched through the building, _w__h__ere can she be?_Then it hit Milly. She ran through the door to her car and drove away as fast as she could. _I'm coming Kallen, don't do anything stupid._

A few minutes later, her call phone went off. She quickly looked at the display and sighed. 'Hello, You speak with Milly Ashford.'

'Hi Milly, it's Gino, Have you found Kallen?'

'No, but I know where she is, she can't be anywhere else. I'm there in fifteen minutes.'

'Okay, can you call me when you found here? I'm worried.' Milly laughed. 'That's something you don't hear every day. Little Ginny being nervous.' 'yea.. hey, I taught I told you to quit calling me that.' 'I wasn't listen to you, I have to go now, I call you in a bit.'

Milly hung up the phone, she was a lot more worried about Kallen than she let on. _For her to go to Shinjuku… _

Finally, she arrived at the ghetto. It was one of the few places in the city that was never rebuild. _Knowing Kallen, were is she?_ Milly got out the car,_ she's p__robably in a corner somewere__, hiding for this day__, somewhere she has seen him__. I'll just __have to check all the ally's the__n. What I'm not doing for her._

**X**

After an hour of getting lost in the ghetto, finding her way and getting lost again, Milly couldn't take it anymore. 'Kallen, I know you're somewhere out there, come out!' Milly went into the next ally. 'Kallen, I've been looking for you all day, can you please come out?' Milly went into another ally. 'You know we're always here for you, now come out!' Still no sign of Kallen. 'Please come here Kallen! I've sought you all freaking day, I'm exhausted.

There she was, in the next ally, in a dark corner, staring in front of her, just like Milly thought she would be. Milly went over to her and sat down next to her. 'Didn't you hear me yell?' She asked with a gentle tone. 'All day, I think that's a new record.' Kallen replayed with a soft voice. 'Yes, well the ghettos are big, and I wouldn't expect you to come here, I first got to your parents' house, the mall, the park, everywhere in the school… but there was no trace if you, so I thought you would be here.'

'And here I am.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Kallen still looked out in front of her with unseeing eyes.

'Are you coming home with me?' Milly put an arm around Kallen.

'can… can we stay here, just a bit longer?' Kallen asked with much hope in here voice.

'It's better that we not…' Kallen looks at here. 'Please?' She had tears in her eyes, _I can't refuse._ 'Okay, but not too long.' Kallens eyes are full of gratitude. She let Milly hold here. 'Thanks prez.'

Milly smiles. On this day, Kallen went back into the past. She and Gino thought it would go away after two years or so, but it didn't. Milly feared it has gotten worse. That's why she and Gino watched over her on this day, But Kallen almost always found a way to escape them. 'You know...' Kallen started to say. Milly froze up, this was the first time Kallen said something on her own accord, and she knew who it was going to be about. 'Come, we should go.' She quickly said, Kallen nodded weakly. When Milly led her to the car, she noticed tear tracks on her face. 'We can go to the school, if you want to.'

'Yes, I would, I would like that.'

Milly smiled at Kallen. 'We can even sleep there, if you want.' Kallen looked at Milly,

'Really? Please can we do that?' Kallen sounds just like a little kid.

On this day, She lost all control.

'Yes, of course we can, else I wouldn't say we could.' When they arrive at the school, she remembered to call Gino and told him she found Kallen.

**XXX**

'Mom? … Mom? … Mother!' A bleu haired woman, named Cecile Croomy looked up from the TV. 'Yes, what is it, dear?'

'You have to sign this for school. It says I am responsible enough to work with lasers, they wouldn't take my word for it.' The girl looked hesitantly at her mother. 'well, are you responsible enough for that, Hilde? Cecile asksed. 'Yes, I am. I promise I won't screw it up.' The girl said. Cecile smiled. 'Watch your mouth young lady. And what if it does go wrong?' she asked with a strict voice. 'I'll pay for all the damage, and everything. You won't be responsible.'

'Okay than, I guess I have no choice but to sign it, have I?'

'No, you don't.' The girl sounds very happy.

'Where do I sign?'

**XXX**

Villetta Nu was busy cooking when her son suddenly came into the room. 'Hi, Ferdi is here.' Villetta looked up. 'Can you tell him that I'm in here?'

'sure.' Her youngest son walks through the kitchen door to the living room.

'Moms in the kitchen.'

Her elders child came in the kitchen. 'Hi, what a nice surprise than you came by.' Villetta said happily. 'Can you give me a hand?' she put her son to work by making him skin the potato's before he had any chance to protest, or complain about it. 'Now, why did you came by?' She asked.

'I wanted to celebrate the holiday with the family.'

'that's nice, you haven't been here a lot lately. Delilah really misses you.' Delilah was Villetta's daughter.

'you two used to be so close.'

'I know, it's just that, My studies eat a lot of time, so I'm not able to come as much as I would like.'

'I know, I'm just saying it because she has been a little down lately, I think that if you would come by some times, it would go better with her.'

Ferdi looked a bit embarrassed. 'I miss here too, and everybody else here, but, I really want to succeed in this study, so I am going to be busy, at least for the rest of this semester, after that, I'll come by more often. I promise.'

'I understand.' She looked up from her work. 'You are planning on staying here tonight, right? Ohgi's coming home late again, but he would love to see you again, it has been an even longer time for him than for us.' Ferdi looks up when he hears his father name. 'Of course, you think I would go away, and pass on a chance partying all night with the family? Hell no!'

'Watch your mouth, you might be old enough to live on you one, but for me you'll always stay my sweet little baby boy, and sweet little baby's do not speak so foul.' She looked sharply at her son, who blushed. 'Sorry, mom.'

**XXXXX**

Lelouch leans towards CC face, she's still fast asleep. 'CC, CC wake up.' He whispered in her ear. CC opened one golden eye. 'just 5 more minutes.' Lelouch can't help but laugh. 'I thought it was you who wanted to go soon. Now get up or we're going to be late for the plane.'

CC opened her other eye. 'Are we going today?' She asks innocently. 'You know damn well were going today, you have your stuff packed for almost two week now.' The last two weeks, he and CC have been making arrangements to go to Japan, without leaving a trace. They have gotten good at this the last 19 years, but it still worked on his nerves, to do that kind of stuff. CC got very excited by the prospect of going to a school, she hasn't attended one in ages, he wasn't even sure if she had ever attended one.

'Well, are you coming out of bed, or not?' Lelouch asked annoyed. 'First you let me do all the work, now you're going to make me be late.' He mumbled to himself.

'I'm up already, can we go now?' Lelouch stared at her for a moment before he said, 'You should put some more clothes on, before we go outside. like this, you only draw attention to yourself, and we might be arrested.'

CC shrugged and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 'Don't peek.' She said playfully. 'Don't worry, I won't.'

**X**

Almost an hour later he growled. What was taking her so long? CC better not make them be late. When they land in Japan, they have to go to the school immediately, He has registered them already, but they have to arrive a week, before their first classes according to some lame rule. He starts to remember why he didn't like school to begin with. It was weird, when they stayed at the school, CC and he get separate rooms. It was weird because CC and he have been together in the past 19 years, for almost all the time. He would finally know what privacy was again, but honestly, he didn't mind being with CC.

While Lelouch was thinking about all this, CC came out of the bathroom. 'this better?' She asked, when she didn't get an answer she waved a hand before Lelouch' eyes. 'Lelouch? Lelouch, what are you thinking about?' Lelouch looked up. 'Oh, nothing. Have you forgotten anything? Al ready to go?'

'No and yes, come, let's go.' CC didn't act like excited but she was, and Lelouch noticed it. While they are in the cap he asks with a hint of a smile 'You really want to go to school that badly? It isn't all that good or anything.'

'Well, no. its more, we're going back to Japan, back to the school were everything started, I don't know why, but it makes me really excited.' Lelouch looked at her, she even blushed from excitement, though, that could also be from the cold in the car. 'It makes you almost human, witch.' CC smiled. 'Well, I have got to admit that I have gotten more human, since I've met you.' Lelouch grinned. 'I notice it.'

**X**

'Hello miss Camburg and Mr Vergamon, I am your headmistress form now on. I'm Mrs Ashford and this girl here is my niece, She'll guide you to your rooms, but before that, how was your flight?'

Lelouch smiled, she looks, and acts a lot like her... she must be closely related to Milly. 'Good, but we almost missed the plain due to CC.'

'No we did not. Not even close. We were there an hour to early.'

Lelouch grimaced. 'You have to be there, two hours before the plain takes off, we were an hour to late.'

'No we weren't.'

Mrs. Ashford coughed. 'Oh, sorry headmistress.' Lelouch said. Mrs Ashford smiled. 'Well, I take that as an, it was an good flight. The next thing I wanted to say is that your schoolbooks and other things like your uniform are here. You can take them with you when you go to your rooms. CC looked up at the headmistress when she said room_s_.

'The last thing I wanted to tell you is this, all students have to join a club, that's a rule. You have a month the time to join a club, if you haven't entered yet than, you'll join my club, and believe me, you do not want **that **to happen.' She reminded Lelouch so much of Milly that moment that he would do anything, not to join that club. 'yes Ma'am, we will look for a club to our liking.'

'Okay, that sound good. Now, I want to ask one last thing.'

'What is that ma'am?'

'Did you just call her CC?'

'Oh, yes. She goes by her initials, everyone back home calls her CC.'

'Unusual, okay. You may go. Zoë, can you bring these two student to their new rooms?' again, CC stared intensely at Mrs. Ashford when she said room_s_, which came close to a glare.

'Yes headmistress.' Zoë had been silent standing there the hole time, she was either really shy, or really strict. Lelouch guessed the second one.

'Would you be so kind to follow me?' She asked with a smile.

'sure,' CC replays, 'come on Lelouch, don't just stand there.' Before Lelouch could do anything he was dragged away by CC.'

_They're unusual, but I like them, I__ wonder why they signed up so late, they almost didn't __get in, it was the reason that I__ wanted to meet them in perso__n to give them their school equipment__. _the headmistress thought while she looked at the three teenagers leaving.

**X**

'Let me officially say, welcome to the school.' said Zoë. 'I'm sorry if my aunt scared you, she's just a little over energetic sometimes.' She glanced at CC. 'She didn't.' is all CC said, she looked a bit annoyed by Zoë's assumption. Zoë smiled. 'Good, ehm, CC was it, right? It's unusual to go by your initials.'

'I guess you're right.'

'Well, let me explain a bit about our school.' Before CC could make a sarcastic replay, Lelouch hastily said: 'Yes, that would be great.' Zoë looked at him and smiled.

'To start, you two are in the third level, right? Well than you'll stick around two years from now on, the should be enough time to make you a full blood Ashforter. Now, there are several buildings around here. This is the main Building where all of the lessons are given. When you walk out of it, to your left are the dorms and to your right are the clubhouses. You'll find out were which clubs are. Now, to go back to the dorms, I'm taking you there now, when you walk between the dorms buildings, to your left are the girls dorms, and to your right are the boys dorms, now you probably…'

Zoë continued a little bit before she released that CC had stopped walking. Lelouch turned around. 'why did you stop?' Zoë asked, Lelouch signed to just follow and not say a word about it. CC understood, but wanted an good explanation about it later._ It better be an damn good one._

'Oh nothing, I thought I saw something.'

'Oh, well…' Zoë eyed her a moment, before shrugging it of and continuing her little speech. 'as I said, you'll probably have roommates, but it could be that you have a room to yourself …' Zoë continued to talk al; the way to the dorms. CC tried to have eye contact with Lelouch but he looked straight ahead of himself. She sighed.

**X**

'So, and this is you room, Lelouch. O, I see you have a two persons room, but you're the only one signed up for this room, that happens a lot. This means that you'll probably get an roommate when someone transports.' CC wanted to enter as well. But Zoë grasped her arm. 'I understand you two want to talk, but what if I show you your room first, than I can bring you back here.' CC looked at Lelouch, who slightly nodded, so Zoë would not see.

'Okay'

Lelouch's bags were there already. He put his school stuff down and started putting everything away. He could get used to an two persons-sized room all for himself. When he was done, he collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the day, and CC. He closed his eyes, drinking in the silence and waited for CC, He knew would come. and she would come any second now. a few minutes later, CC came into the room. 'what is this about us having separates rooms?' She asked. Lelouch opened his eyes

'It's a school rule, to keep it clean around here.' He replayed.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought you knew.'

'okay, can I stay here?

'Better not, that would raise suspicion, or at least attention.' CC eyed his for a moment and Lelouch tried to scan her face for any emotions, it was hopeless.

'I have a roommate.' Lelouch looked up in surprise.

'Really? How is she?'

'I don't know yet, I think she's in the same class as we are.' Lelouch got a bad feeling about this.

'Be nice to her, CC.' she smirked.

'Have you so little faith in me.'

'I'm just saying.'

'I'll be nice.'

CC turns around, 'I'm going back to my room, bye Lelouch.' Lelouch just waves at her. _Is she upset about a__l__l of this? I think so, why __doesn't__ she ever show some__ damn emotion?__ That would make my life that much easier__…_ He wanted to make sure everything was all right, but he was to tiered to even lift a finger. _I'll go by her room, tomorrow… _he decided just before he drifted into a sleep a kin to a coma.

**X**

When Lelouch woke up the next day, it was still very early. After a quick shower he decided to look for Zoë, because he had realised he didn't even know where CC' dorm was. He scanned his memory, _man, that girl told him a lot._ now what was it again that she did every morning? Lelouch growled, O, right. She does the same thing as Shirley always did, Go to the pool to go have a morning swim to wake up. When he walked to the pool he tried not to think about Shirley.

**X**

When Lelouch was by the pool, he saw Zoë.

-'He, Zoë?' he saw Zoë's looking for the voice that called her. When she saw him, she smiled and swam towards him. 'Hi, Eh, Lelouch right?'

'Yes, that's right. I was wondering if you could show me where CC her room is. I would really appreciate it.' Zoë smiled.

'Yes, of course, if you'll wait a sec, I go put some clothes on and show you to CC's room.'

A moment later Zoë and Lelouch were walking towards the dorms. 'I'm sorry I made you miss your morning swim.'

'Oh, no problem, I was almost done anyway, though, you'll have to promise me something now, to make up for it.' Lelouch looked at her. 'okay, what is it?'

'You have to promise me you'll never forget were her room is so I don't have to miss my morning swim anymore.' Lelouch laughed. 'deal.'

'Say Lelouch?'

'Yes?'

'Are you and CC… like official?'

'No, we're just friend, why?'

'Well, she seemed kind of upset that she couldn't sleep with you.'

'CC and I lived together for more than an year, we met in an orphanage and became friends. when she got out, she had no were to go, so she came to us. I think she is scared that I would abandon her. And I would never do such a thing.' As Lelouch said it, he realized it was true, or parts of it. He and CC had lived together for over 19 years, but she still had this fear that he would abandon her some day.

'Oh, I… I understand. So, you're an orphan?'

'Yes.'

'I'm Sorry.'

'Don't be.'

They walk in silence for a time.

'Lelouch?'

'Yes?'

'This is CC's room.'

'Thank you for showing it to me.'

'No problem, I have to go, I see you around, Lelouch.' Zoë walked away after Lelouch said bye. When she was gone Lelouch looked if the door was open. It was. Lelouch opened the door. The light were on. _Well that can't be CC, she can't wake up in the morning._ Lelouch came in to the room.

'hello?' he said, 'Anyone home?' a girl walked into the room from a door. There were two doors attached to this room, this room is the kitchen/living room so Lelouch assumes that the other doors lead to the bathroom and bedroom. The girl raised an eyebrow. 'And you are?' Lelouch smiles. 'Hi, I am Lelouch Vergamon, who are you?' The girl frowned. I am Heyasi Tamaki, and may I be so bold to ask you what you are doing here, in my room.' She looked at Lelouch rather curious. 'I, I was wondering if CC is here.'

The girl looks questioningly at him. 'CC? what's that?' Lelouch blinks, or CC isn't here, or she is even more upset than he thought she was. 'Uhh, it, no she, well can I look if CC is here, it'll only take a minute.' _Le__ss time than explaining that it is your roommate__._ 'knock yourself out.' She plumped down onto the couch. Lelouch assumed that the left door of the two doors, is the door to the bathroom, so he went to the door in front of him. He was correct, this was the bedroom, however, he couldn't see a single thing. He walked into the room.

**XXX**

Heyasi was curious why he was going to her bedroom, and wondered if she should trust the guy.

XXX

Lelouch turned a little light on, if CC is here, he didn't want to wake her up so rude. He was right, she is still sleeping on the bed to the right.'

**XXX**

Heyasi saw that he turned the little light on, he seems to be looking at that strange girl. Last night Zoë came her and said that this was her new roommate, the girl put all her stuff down andthen immediately walked away. Then half an hour later, she returned without saying a word and went to sleep. She wondered what's up with that girl. Then she saw that the boy… no that Lelouch was walking towards her. She raised an eyebrow but let it happen, _if he does anything to that girl, she will see to it that it won__'__t happen again, ever._ She thought to herself, while standing up

**XXX**

Lelouch walked towards CC. he whispered in her ear 'CC, wake up, it's your first day in school.'

Heyasi couldn't hear what Lelouch said to the girl, but she didn't like the look of this one bit, but she couldn't do anything, yet, seeing that he didn't do anything to her. The strange girl turned around and was now facing Lelouch.

XXX

CC turned around. 'Wake up sleepyhead. Lelouch whispered. CC opened one honey-golden eye. She grumbled: 'just the one I want to see.'

'That hurts.'

'I know.'

'CC?'

'hmf?'

'I'm sorry, you can stay with me if you want to.'

'but?'

'it is against the rules, and we can't attract to much attention. It s not like I will abandon you when we aren't together 24 hours of the day..'

'you will always stay with me?'

'yes.' CC opened her other eye. 'I'll stay here, but I want to be able to visit you day and night.'

Lelouch smiled, 'You know you're always welcome.'

'Okay, if that's clear, I think I'll wake up, didn't you say before that we have a very busy schedule?' Lelouch grinned. 'Yes we have. Now wake up.'

**XXX**

Heyasi saw that Lelouch and the strange girl are whispering, she wonders what they are saying. _I thought he was looking for some CC thing._ She just wanted to tell him that he should leave her roommate alone when she hears Lelouch say: 'You know you're always welcome.' She frowned_, what are those two talking about?_Then she heard the strange girls voice for the first time: 'Okay, if that's clear, I think I'll wake up, didn't you say we have a very busy schedule?' Her frown becomes deeper_. Do they know each other or something? S_he saw that Lelouch grinned. 'Yes, he said. 'we have, now wake up.'

_Yes, they must know each other, else they wouldn't be talking to each other like that._ Heyasi Suddenly backed away. She saw that the strange girl came out of bed, wearing next to nothing. Lelouch ddn't even seem to notice the absent of clothes. Heyasi backed further away and accidently knocked over a chair. Both the strange girl and Lelouch look at her. Lelouch smiled. 'O hi, Heyasi was it? Look, I found CC.' Heyasi didn't understand. She looked him up and down, but he didn't have anything. When CC saw her she got a little smirk on her face. She walked towards Heyasi to turn the big light on.

'Hello,' CC said. 'you must be my roommate. What's your name?' Heyasi looked up at her. _Well, she finally speaks._ 'I… I'm Heyasi, Heyasi Tamaki, and you?' _why does she have a smirk on her face? It's scary. _

'I am C…' 'She is Cecile Cambourg' interrupted Lelouch. CC looks at him with a bored expression on her face. 'Yes, My name is Cecile, but could you be so kind as to call me CC?' Heyasi looked from CC to Lelouch and back again. 'So, you were looking for this girl? She asked Lelouch.' 'Yea, I thought I would surprise here.' She looked back at CC. 'Okay.' She said in a small voice, she wanted to continue but CC interrupted her. 'Shall we go, Lelouch? You said we had a lot to do.'

She walked to the door. Heyasi looks after her with big eyes. _Is she really going outside like this?_ Lelouch sighed. 'CC, first put some clothes on.'

CC looks down at herself. 'I guess I should,' she said bored, 'wait a sec for me to change.' Heyasi looked at Lelouch and raised her eyebrow. 'So… that's the CC you were looking for?' Lelouch smiles tired. 'Yes, she is.'

'Hm, she's you girlfriend?' Lelouch shook his head. 'No, just friends. We came here together.'

They heard CC say something from the kitchen. 'Lelouch, come I'm ready to go.' Lelouch and Heyasi both walk over there. She is wearing a cute dress, that stops halfway down here upper legs. 'Why aren't you just wearing your school uniform?' Heyasi asked. 'Lelouch isn't ether.' CC said like it was obvious. 'Come lets go.' Before Lelouch or Heyasi could do anything she grasped Lelouch by his arm and walks out of the building. Heyasi shook her head. She liked Lelouch, but that girl scared her.

**XXX**

'So, what are we going to do today?' CC asked. Lelouch looked at her. 'I wanted to check out some clubs later, so we know where we can choose from, but first, let's get some breakfast.

'Can we have Pizza?'

'You sure? There are other things to eat besides pizza, you know.'

'Not as good.'

'You can get your pizza.'

**X**

Half an hour later they were at Lelouch' room eating. CC had her pizza and Lelouch was eating a sandwich. 'How can you eat pizza all day?'

CC shrugged and managed to say 'I don't know, it's just so good' Between bites.

'If you say so.'

'You like it too, don't you?'

'Yes, but not at 8 am.'

'Excuse me.'

'Are you done? There are a lot of clubs, I wanted to check out half of them, today and the other half tomorrow. The day after that, there is something with school we have to attend.'

CC ate her last piece of pizza and said. ' I'm done.' You might not know how many clubs a school can have, but Ashford in an exception in every way. It had, at the moment 407 clubs. To begin with, there are clubs for cooking, for girls who want to come together once a week to chat about all sort of things. There were book clubs, nerd clubs, homework clubs for people who don't want to do their homework alone, or wanted others to do their homework for them. and at home, there are various clubs who do nothing, every sport had its club, and various clubs also had fan clubs. Lelouch knews that they have to look at 204 clubs that day and told CC to hurry up.

'Don't worry,' She said. 'We have all the time.' Lelouch growled.

'Which part of, we have a busy day, don't you understand?' CC eyed him. 'You should know better than that, the busy part of course, now how many clubs do we have to visit?'

'two hundred and four.'

'That isn't that much'

'Say that again when were done.'

'If it makes you happy.'

'Very happy, now let's go.'

My) authors note.

Hi, I thank every one for reading this, I know there isn't any action yet, But I promise it will come, but not for another few chapters, I first want Lelouch and CC to get used to school again, and make some friend there, before making them go against some bad guy only Lelouch can beat.

I personally never mind of a few chapters just being only about their life, without any knightmare battles, But if you demand a battle, please inform me, and I'll do my best to give you one. Though, Lelouch won't be part of that battle.

Whiee, I edited this chapter, damn, I made a lot of mistakes, and this wasn't even a year ago… well it isn't that weird, I have another excuse from now on: I am officially a Dyslectic (damn, why did they have to give it such a difficult name?) Soo, I took out the grammer errors out of the story that I could find, but I you find some.. Please inform me.

Story suggestions are welcome :D


	2. move two The Black pawn

Lelouch and CC were walking over the grounds of the school to the next club, after half a day of visiting clubs, CC had already decided what she wants to sign up for.

'Why do you want to sign up for some sort of Girls club? I thought you would want to join a cooking's club.'

'I don't like cooking.'

'o yeah that's right.' _I always make your pizza's. _Lelouch smirked.

CC raised an eyebrow. 'Something to say?'

'Yes, you didn't answer my question, why would you want to join that club?'

'It's Zoë's club, she talked me into in.'

'She talked you into it?'

'Yes, that's what I said, wasn't it.'

'How? I never get you to do anything, Not even to make your own pizza.'

'It's a secret, have you already decided which club you want to choose? It won't be a sport club, will it?' She said expressionless, with a hint of mocking in her voice.

The rest of the day, Lelouch thought about it absentminded. _How do you talk CC into doing something and why did she change the subject?_

X

After the two days looking at most of the clubs, Lelouch was exhausted, not because of the busy days, but because he spend them with CC. _it's like she eats you energy away, bit by bit._ They have both decided which clubs they wanted to join. Lelouch didn't like one club in particularly, so he decides to ask if he could join the student council. CC wants to join Zoë's club, and the council, Lelouch suspected that's only 'cause he was joining it.

X

The morning of the third day, Lelouch decided, after a quick shower and some breakfast, to head over to CC. They had to go to the main building to meet their class. introductions day. The third years still have to participate, every beginning of the school year, for eventual new students like himself and CC.

He knocked on the door to CC' room. Heyasi opened the door and greeted him. 'You must be here to pick up CC? Lelouch nodded, and Heyasi smiled at him in return. 'Is it okay, if I walk with you two to the main building?'

'Of course, is CC ready?' Lelouch walked past here and saw that CC is decently clothed. _Heyasi must have said to her to dress normal._

'Oh, you're in our class, right?' Lelouch asked suddenly, while looking back at Heyasi.

'Yes, that's right. How did you know?' She blushed.

While Lelouch and Heyasi were talking like this, CC sat down and listened for a hidden meaning in this conversation. _That damned girl likes him, she better not try anything on him._ She thought while glaring at her when she blushed. Heyasi was to focused on Lelouch to notice CC, what confirmed CC' suspicion. _Damn her, well, it is not like he will notice anything. He doesn't notice this sort of things,__ The blind fool._She tried to reassured herself.

'CC told me, but she didn't know for sure and you shouldn't always trust CC.' Lelouch said to her and Heyasi laughed. 'I guess you're right about CC in that.'

_Damn her, she doesn't even know me._

Lelouch smiled back, than looked at the clock. He frowned. 'shouldn't we go? It is almost half past nine.' Heyasi looked also at the clock, while CC frowned. _Do we need to go somewhere?_

'Yes, we have to hurry, come CC.' Heyasi said. CC stood up and walked towards them.

'Where do we have to go?' she asked bluntly.

'I told you already.'

'I forgot.' Lelouch sighed. _You mean you weren't listening._He knew her well enough to now that letting it go was the best option. 'To the main building.'

'oh…'

'You don't know where it is, do you?'

'no.'

'Just follow us.' Heaysi said and she smiled.

X

In front of the main building, most of the students of the academy were gathered. They might have stood correctly in groups once, but now, they were just a maze of people. Everybody was shouting to each other, friends greeting, friends laughing and friends searching made it almost impossible to find, see or hear anybody. When Lelouch, Heyasi and CC arrived there, Lelouch was lost.

'Where do we have to go now?' he whispered into Heyasi's ear, much to CC' annoyance.

'You have to go to your class, I think everybody here, once stood in groups a class, but they always mingle. Since we are in the same class, you can just follow me. I'll go and look for it.' She smiled shyly at him and then walked into the crowd without a glance back. Sometimes, she stopped when she saw a friend to great her, after the vacation.

CC looked towards Heyasi as she is talking to some girl. 'I wonder how she can find anyone in this crowd.' She said in her monotone voice. Lelouch agreed. 'It might look harder than it is. I hope that she finds our class soon.' He answered. 'she's wondering off to somewhere again.' He continued. CC looked bored in Heyasi's direction. 'She probably found our class.' Lelouch nodded and quickly walked towards Heyasi, 'Have you found the class?'

'Yes, our class is that one, over there.' She pointed ahead of herself. When the people there sew her, they call out to her.

'Come,' said Heyasi, 'Let's go,' She grabbed him by the arm and ran towards her friend. When they arrived there Lelouch looked around, but he didn't see what he was looking for. 'Shouldn't we wait for CC?'

Heyasi looked at him and then around. 'I thought she was right behind us.'

'She was, but I don't she her any more…'

Heyasi smiled, 'It is cute that you worry about her, but she can find us herself, can't she?' Lelouch nodded worried.

'Who is that, Heyasi? You're new boyfriend?' someone asked. Lelouch assumed is one of Heyasi's friends and blinked. 'No, he's my roommates friend, he is in our class.' Heyasi started to talk to the girl, while Lelouch looked around. There are a lot of people on Ashfords, more than 19 years back, he wonders if it has something to do with Kallen and Nunnally going to this school in the past, or just simply because they allow Japanese people now. After waiting some time, he became little worried about CC. _She has never had trouble finding me, __it's __very irritating at some times, but __something you can count on, so what is__ taking her so long to come here?_ When he finnaly spotted her, he quickly walked towards her. 'Where were you? You disappeared.' he said accusingly

'I didn't want to run.' _Was__ he__ worried about me?_

'So you were too lazy to come after us?'

'No I wasn't, I just didn't want to run.' Lelouch raises his eyebrow.

'you were to lazy, but why did it take you so long to come here?

'I couldn't find you, or Heyasi, so I had to go look for you two.' _Should I tell him I had a fight with some guy who dared to look at my butt? No, he would only laugh, wouldn't he? … Why is he so unpredictable? And what if I…_

'Oh, Heyasi and our class are over there, are you coming?' he interrupts her thoughts.

'I don't have a choice.' _You really are blind sometimes, Lelouch._

'What do you mean?'

'Never mind, let's go.' _I don't want to worry you._

XXX

'Did you have a good summer, Heyasi? A blue haired girl asked Heyasi.

'Yes I did, trough, my dad freaked out again, two and a half weeks ago on the holiday. I think that he still isn't over the shock of being almost executed.' The girls laughed, they all knew that Heyasi's dad was Kyoshiro Tamaki, the famous black night. 'He isn't as tough as the media made him.' she had told them before with a smile.

'But apart from my dad freaking out, and trying to be the cool dad, the summer was really relaxing. How was yours, Hilde?'

'It was okay, I guess. I worked on one of my projects all summer, and my mom promised she would show it to Rakshata or Lloyd, Oh, and I got permission to work with lasers.' The girl told happily

Heyasi smiled, 'That sounds great, but there's no way in hell I am going to visit you again, when you are working on a project, if you have permission to work with lasers. I value life too much.' The girl laughed and Hilde Grimaced. 'If I were you, I wouldn't come indeed' She said with an evil smile on her face.

'Snap out of it, Hilde. You're giving me the creeps with that smile.' Heyasi said while shrinking away from her friend.

'Oh, Heyasi, your boyfriend is walking away.' When Hilde said this, more girls started to listen to their conversation.

'I already told you, he is not my boyfriend.'

'Can I have him than?'

'I didn't say that.'

'Oh, he is talking with some girl.' Heyasi turned around to look who it was. 'That's my roommate.' She said sourly.

XXX

CC and Lelouch walked back to the group. He noticed that the girls who were talking with Heyasi All looked at him, it made him feel a little uncomfortable. CC smirks. 'Looks like you already have a fan club.' Lelouch grimaces. 'I have not, just shut up.' CC looks at him. 'now, why would I do that? Miss all the fun in talking to you, that would be a shame.' Lelouch sighs. _I can__'__t let CC do anything, well, I can as Zero, but that's only b__ecause my life is in danger the__,_He thought. When they were back at the group, the door of the main building swung open, and the headmistress came out. Lelouch looked at the inside of the main building with a shocked expression on his face, now he was sure that she is a family member of Milly.

They are too much alike in every way.

XXX

'That green haired girl? Is she your roommate?' Heyasi looked up to the boy who said it.

'Yes, Steve, what of it?' he shrugged. 'Nothing, She's kind of hot.' Heyasi stared at him.

'whatever you say.' _He will find out how strange she is, and I don't think he would be able to handle the friendship between her and Lelouch._ Steve smiled at her.

'Where are you thinking about?' She looks at him angrily. 'Nothing that's of your business.'

Steve smiles sadly. 'Why can't you be a little nicer to me? I am nice to you.'

Heyasi looks at him . 'Because you're an arrogant ass.' She and Steve were very good friends once. But he had to screw it up by ruining her relationship with Sam. She knows Sam is a player, but she loved him and he should have minded his own business, she also knows it is cruel to give him all the blame, and it might be cruel to ignore him the entire vacation, but she just couldn't look at him, let alone forgive him.

Steve looked at her. 'You know I did it out if good intentions, can't you give me another chance? I won't screw it up again, I promise.' Heyasi grimaced. 'I know it wasn't all your fault, but how can I trust you again?'

Steve looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face, and then got to his knees. 'Please Heyasi, be my friend again.' Heyasi looked at him, for a long moment, and then she laughed. 'Okay, on one condition, if you promise to behave.' Steve laughed unsure, He is well aware of her mood swings. After he thought about it for a moment, then he stood up and sad cautiously: 'I promise, so… everything is good between us again?'

'Yes, I know it wasn't your fault, I just wanted to teach you a lesson that you have mustn't stick your nose, where it doesn't belong, sorry if it was too cruel.'

'My nose and I have been taught a very good lesson, thank you Teacher Heyasi, and it only was the longest summer of my life.

The girls around them smiled, they didn't like it that Heyasi and Steve were fighting all the time and were glad that they finally worked it out. 'Look, behind you.' Hilde said to Heyasi. 'what is it? Oh, yeah. My roommate is also in our class.' Steve blinked, 'what's here name?' he asked a little bit too eager. Heyasi wanted to answer him, but suddenly realized that she couldn't remember her real name. 'Ask her yourself, Stevie. You like her.'

Steve blinked. 'Do I like her? Hmm… I just might.'

He wanted to walk towards CC, when suddenly the door from the main building swung open and Mrs Ashford comes out. When he looked at the inside of the building, his eyes hurt.

XXX

'Why is?' CC begins to ask, but she was interrupted by the headmistress who starts her speech. 'Hello everyone, welcome for every new face, and welcome back, to every old face. I have full confidence in you, that you are already aware of the school rules, so I don't have to explain them now. Though, I would like it if you would listen to me for a moment. I am going to send every class to a classroom so listen well, I'm not going to repeat myself. Class 1A, classroom 1.01, Class 1B, Classroom 1.02 … … … … Class 3A, classroom 1. 16, class 3B, classroom 2.01.

Lelouch began to walk towards the building, when he noticed that CC wasn't following him. He grasped her arm.

'We are in class 3B.' He said to her. She looks at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

'Really?' _Didn't Heyasi said that that was the class were... I have to confirm it._

Lelouch dragged CC towards the door. inside CC looked around while walks alongside Lelouch. From the inside you could see even better how every squared meter was filled up with Fake chickens and Easter eggs. Even some bunnies and what he suspected to be real chickens in a cage.

'Why did they stuff the building so full of useless stuff? I liked it more the way it was before.'

'I don't know.' Lelouch sighs. 'To make it a celebrating, I think. Milly would have done the same.'

'You miss everyone, don't you?'

' I can't say I don't.' Lelouch answered.

CC stopped somewhere to look at a poster. Lelouch waited a few moments, but then he grunted. 'CC, come, we are late already, we can't stay here and examine everything.' CC Looked at the poster for a few more moments before she shrugged as if she deemed it not important and walked towards Lelouch.

When they arrived at the classroom, they saw that the door was already closed.

'Great, CC you got us late, again.'

'It wasn't my fault, you should have told me which class we are in.'

'I did.' _You weren't listening, as usual. '_And you had to stop by that poster.'

'So? I was curious to see what it said.'

Lelouch opened the door and saw that the teacher was not there. CC walked into the room.

'We are not late, there isn't even a teacher yet.'

'Well, we could have been, you always make me be late.'

'I do not.'

'Yes you do.' Lelouch walked into the classroom after CC, who had already taken a seat. The chair next to her is free and on the other side of her sits a boy who's looking at CC with wonder. Lelouch didn't blame him, CC didn't even look at him, and she just sat down next to him.

Suddenly he felt embarrassed, the whole class is looking at him and CC. 'Are you going to sit down, or are you going to stand there all day?' CC asks with a smirk on her face. Lelouch however, thought he saw something of concern in her eyes, for just a second. 'If I were you, I would go sit down before the teacher comes, come.' _He might recognize you._

Lelouch looks at CC with a frown. _Why would she say that, normally she doesn't care. And was that concern, or did I imagine that?_ He quickly walked towards the seat next to CC, when he sat down CC whispers in his ear, 'Be careful, Ohgi is the teacher.' Lelouch' face becomes shocked. 'What? how do you know?'Shit, that isn't good...'

'Keep your voice down, they are all looking at you…' Lelouch looked around, she's right, most of the students look at him questionably. Lelouch ignores them. It doesn't matter right now, he should have known that Ohgi would become a teacher, but he would never have guessed that he would become a teacher at this school.

'Will he recognize me or you?' CC raises an eyebrow.

'It is possible, but I don't think so. It has been nineteen years, so he has probably forgotten how I look, and you are supposed to be dead, remember.' Lelouch nodded.

'How do you know he is the teacher?' CC glanced at him, bored.

'On that poster stood which teacher were coming to which classes, and we get Ohgi, I wanted to check it, because Heyasi told me, but she didn't know for sure which class he would be the mentor of. Just don't do anything to attract attention.' Lelouch grunted.

'I should be saying that to you.'

'I won't do, or say anything to attract attention. Not in this situation, you know that.'

'I'm just making sure you behave, when does the teacher…' On that moment, Ohgi walked into the classroom.

XXX

'Heyasi, come sit next to me!' Heyasi walked towards her best friend and took the seat next to her. 'Hi Little T, how was your summer?'

Liliëtte smiled. 'It was wonderful. Sorry I couldn't see you after you got back from your vacation, but my father and mother had a surprised vacation planned for me! We got back to the homeland, and it was wonderful. The only sad thing was that I couldn't see you for, what, 4 weeks? That's a long time. Well, it doesn't really matter, o no, I'm talking to much again, aren't I? How was your vacation?'

Heyasi laughed for a moment. Liliëtte talks, allot. Most people find it annoying but heyasi likes it most about her best friend.

'Well, my vacation was good, despite that my dead freaked out again, two and a half weeks ago, as usual, and that you were on vacation, but I got over it and had a top vacation. still, it would have been better if I had spent it with you.'

Liliëtte smiles sadly. 'You're dad still freaks out on the holiday hm? At least you know why your father does that. My dad also freacked out. He won't tell me why, but some day, I'll find out.' Heyasi laughed. 'I'm sure you will.'

Then Steve took the seat to her right and Liliëtte frowned in anticipation.

'Hello Heyasi, is this seat taken?' Heyasi turn back to him. 'I guess it is taken now.' she said playfully.

'Yes it is.' He replayed. Liliëtte's face brightens up.

'Oh, you guys are friend again? That is such good news! I swear I would have went crazy if you guys would fight one more time!'

'You can turn more crazy than you are now?' Steve looks at her with a fake shocked face.'

'You have no idea…' Liliëtte started with a dead serious look on her face. Then both she and Heyasi burst into laughter because of the look on Steve's face. 'Hee..!' Steve started t say but was interrupted by an opening door and Heyasi heard a familiar voice, she found quit annoying:

'We are not late, there isn't even a teacher yet.'

_Great, CC is with Lelouch again, I wonder if they are ever apart. I wonder, no. Lelouch said there are just friends, well, they are very close friends._'Who is that?' asked Liliëtte.

'My roommate.' Grunted Heyasi. Then she heard Lelouch:

'Well, we could have been, you always make me be late.' They heard the boy, who still stood in the door opening say.

'And who is that?'

'That, Little T, is Lelouch, for some reason those two are always together.'

'Are they, like, boyfriend and girlfriend? Steve asked with a jealous tone in his voice.

'No, Lelouch said they are just friend, still, they are very close friends.'

'I do not.' The green haired girl said. _Is she picking a fight, or flirting?_

'They are fighting all the time.' Heyasi said, more to herself than to Steve, or Liliëtte.

Steve looks at Heyasi. 'how do you know?' Heyasi looks at him with a painful face. 'I've seen them enough to know, the weird thing is that they don't seem to see it as fighting.'

'Yes you do.' Lelouch said.

Steve looks at CC. 'She's even hotter, up close. I wish that boy wasn't around her all the time.' Heyasi smirks. 'Like you would dare to talk to her, you're way to shy.'

'I would… eventually… I think.'

'Of course you would. And there goes you chance, your 'Future girlfriend' is sitting next to Sam, good start for you two isn't it?' Steve grunts his teeth. 'He better stay away from her or he'll regret it.' Heyasi smiles. 'Of course he would.' She said, believing it, not because of Steve, but because of Lelouch.

'However, are you going to be kicking his ass, or is Lelouch going to be doing that?' she asked, looking at Steve

'Are you going to sit down, or are you going to stand there all day?' CC said.

'She isn't acting very friendly with that boy, she might not like him.' Steve whispered happily. Heyasi raised an eyebrow.

'If I were you, I would go sit down before the teacher comes, come.' CC continued.

'She does ask him to sit next to her.' Heyasi Teased Steve. 'Yes,' Liliëtte said, 'but why does he frown? Almost as if she said something he didn't expect her to say.' They all looked at Lelouch as he walked towards the seat next to CC and st down. 'say,' Steve said, I'm just wondering… what are their names, you didn't want to say them before…'

'The boy's name is Lelouch, and the girls name is CC.'

'CC? that's I weird name.'

'I know, Little T, her real name is something else that begins with a C, but I forgot what is was. I think it was…' She is interrupted by Steve as he said; 'Look, she whispers something to him… What would she say to him?' Steve looked jealous, but Heyasi frowned.

'Look at him, He is completely shocked.

'What? how do you know?'Shit, that isn't good…'

'What did she say to him?' Steve glared towards Lelouch, be he didn't seem to notice it. 'I don't know, but he didn't like what he heard.' Liliëtte said. Heyasi frowns deeper. 'I don't know, but I don't think I want to know either. I think that girl is a bit scary.' Liliëtte looked at her accusingly, and Heyasi sighed, 'Okay, I give in. I want to know…' Steve suddenly said; 'Yes she is, she is perfect. She is beautiful, a bit scary, but scary good, she seems smart, sportive…'Steve continued to talk about CC, while Liliëtte and Heyasi discus what Lelouch and CC could be talking about.

'May be She told him that someone likes her and she likes him back.'

'I don't think so, CC doesn't seem to notice, or care about that kind of things.'

'Than what could it be?'

'I don't know but, I don't think it is anything we can think of.'

'What do you mean.'

'There are no secrets between those two. It is pretty scary.'

'So? There are no secrets between us either.'

'You don't get it, do you? I think it is something about them, in the past… something, no one knows except them.'

'Don't you think that's a little unlikely?'

'Yes, it is unlikely, but I still think that is it, else Lelouch wouldn't have lost his cool.'

Liliëtte shrugs. 'If you think so.'

Then they heard CC saying something: 'I won't do, or say anything to attract attention, not in this situation, you know that.' And Lelouch replayed 'I'm just making sure you behave, when does the teacher…'

Then they saw that the teacher walked in. Lelouch stopped in midsentence and his face became expressionless.

XXX

'Hello class, I am Kaname, Ohgi but you'll be calling me Mr Kaname.' The whole class looks at him, he didn't tell them anything new, everyone knew who he was. He is Kaname, Ohgi. Second leader of the black knights, after Zero himself. Ex-president of Japan, personal friend of her royal Highness empress Nunnally… and the father of Sam. Ohgi Smiled. 'I see that you all know who I am. But I warn you, in this classroom I'm you teacher Mr Kaname, and nothing else.' His eyes flicked towards Sam and gave him a stern look. 'First I want to check if everyone is present. If you hear your name, please say ''present''.' He started reading the names from everyone from a list and started with Kelly Ashford.

_I wonder, is that and sister of Zoë, or a daughter of Milly. Perhap__s both… anyway, she is probably the__ president of the student council._

When Oghi red Cecile Cambourg out loud, he didn't react at all when he saw CC.

_Good, he doesn't recognize__CC._

He continues; Liliëtte Carmonde, Lelouch grins. 'Rivalz daughter.' he whispers to CC.

'That bleu haired friend of yours?' She asked.

'Yes.'

Ohgi smiled at Sam, when he says his name and Lelouch realized who he was.

'Looks like Viletta and Ohgi have a son.' He whispered to CC.

'It took you so long to realize who he was?' Lelouch shrugged. 'of course not. I just wasn't sure of it.'

'So you didn't know.'

'I did know.'

'Why did you say you didn't?'

'I said I didn't know, for sure, that's something else.'

'Excuses.' She said, and returned her attention to Ohgi. Lelouch sighed. He should know better than to go against CC.

Oghi also smiles at Heyasi when he read her name. This time, Lelouch said to CC: 'I knew She was Kyoshiro Tamaki's daughter.'

'Of course you knew.' CC said, sarcastic. Lelouch grunts.

'Just shut up already, if all you do is make sarcastic comments.'

Finally Ohgi comes to Lelouch' name. 'Lelouch Vergamon.'

Lelouch blinked, he has to get used to his new surname, and quick. 'Present.' He said. When Ohgi saw him, A shock went through him.

_Is that? No it can__'__t be, Lelouch is dead, Zero killed him over 19 years ago. Even if he did survive,__he couldn't look exactly like 19 years ago, that's impossible._

'Are you okay, Mr Kaname?' Lelouch asks with false concern in his voice. He knows full well where Ohgi is thinking about, and what was bothering him, but the stupidest thing, he could do now, was give Ohgi a reason to suspect him.

_He doesn't seem to know me. I will talk to him after class._

Yes, I am fine… Lelouch. He continued the list, but Lelouch didn't know anyone else he names.

X

After that, Ohgi continued by telling everyone the school rules, what happens if you choose not follow the rules, which lessons there going to get and what they have to accomplish at the end of the year.

When he was in the middle of explaining what you can fail, and what you can't, when his call phone rang. Ohgi looked who it was and frowned. 'I'm sorry, but I have to take this, its urgent.' He took the call.

'hello… yes… yes I have time…' and he walked out of the class.

CC turns to Sam. 'He is you dad, isn't he?' she asked. Sam smiled.

'Yes he is.'

'Do you know who called him?'

'Probably someone from the black knights, he never misses a call from them.' Lelouch frowned and taps CC on the shoulder. She turns around. 'I wonder what's going on.' CC looks at him. 'It may be on the news.' Lelouch shook his head. 'If Ohgi didn't know yet? I don't think so. CC sighs. We'll just have to wait for him then. She turns around again and starts to talk with Sam, who was trying to get her attention.

Lelouch Took his Call phone out of his bag and got on the internet with it. _Let__'__s see what it says on news… _ the page only showed some gossip about a marriage between Tanzi and another world leader. _only the usual junk._

Ohgi came back into the classroom. The rumour directly went quiet, while He looked at them. 'I have to go, The Tokyo bank has been robbed, and the People in it have been taken hostage, my help is needed by the black knights, You all have to stay here until I come back.' Lelouch blinked.

_What are you up to Suzaku? Is it that big of a raid that Ohgi has to come, or is it something else?_

When Ohgi is gone, then Everybody starts talking at the same time. Lelouch was quiet, deep in thought.

After a long time, he saw that there was something new on the website.

'CC, look at this.' CC turned around.

'What is it?' she asks.

'The Tokyo bank has been robbed and destroyed. Every one that was in the bank has been taken hostage.'

'Looks like our friend zero has to clean up the mess.''

'You think he can do it?' CC studied Lelouch' face.

'He has been doing this kind of stuff over 19 years, Lelouch.' Lelouch sighs. I know, but he is in trouble here, look at the…' He is interrupted by Sam. 'Are you guys for real, of course zero can do this, and he has been doing stuff like thing for over 21 years, not 19 years.' Lelouch looks at the guy in irritation, and faked a smile.

'Oh yeah, you're right, I'm…' Sam interrupts him again. 'And Zero has killed the demon king. If he can do that, he can rescue a few people from some criminals. Lelouch Resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'I know, I know. I am just saying that this could be more than it looks like.' CC looked at the call phone again. 'Lelouch, they are broadcasting live.' Lelouch clicks on it.

Lelouch, CC and Sam, who watched with them over their shoulders, looked upon a deserted part of the Tokyo settlement.

_this part of the city has probably been evacuated._They saw the group of criminals, on the street, they had three identical trucks. Lelouch grasped the implications immediately.

_In one of the trucks, is the money, in one of the trucks are the hostages and in one of the trucks are the commanders and leaders of the criminals. They can__'__t take all the trucks out, because of the hostages, and because the three trucks are identical, the money en criminals are also safe._

Lelouch said as much to CC. Sam looks at Lelouch. 'That's a lot of details you see in one glance.' Lelouch grimaces. He has seen a lot more than that.

_Around the trucks are__10 flying long range knightmares, different models. They can__'__t take those down, because of the trucks, and they are circling so every model can stop where he is needed..; Around the long range knightmares are 10 short range knight mare. '8th__generations,' whispers Lelouch. The long range knightmares will help the 8th__generation knightmares to survive. Seeing how determent they drive, I should say that they are going to a base were even more Knightmares are. They have to try, no matter what, to stop them from getting there._

CC looks at Lelouch. 'He will do fine.' She reassured him, 'If someone alive can do it, he can.' Lelouch got a smirk on his face. He knew what she meant by alive, she did't include him. She whispered to him: 'You didn't choose him, without reason. He is the second best.' Lelouch smiled. CC might not do it often, but sometimes she comforted him. He was grateful for that.

**Suddenly the****tr****ucks were forced to stop because there were**** 5 black knightm****ares on the road. The criminals their knightmares were easy**** to separate from the black ones**** because of the colour, they were**** light blue.**

**Six****of the 8th****generations knightmares encircle them and come closer. 4 of the short range Knightmares Attack them with slash harkens. The black Knightmares jump out of their formatting and towards the long range knightmares, narrowly avoiding their attack, but before they reached them, they were stopped by the 8th****generation knightmares, The black nightmar****es shoot at them with their assault rifle****, but the blue Knightmares avoid the attack with ease.**

**As they ****were**** fighting, the five black knights are hard pressed, if they attack****ed**** the Long range knightmares, the short range knightmares stop****ped**** them, if they attack****ed**** the short range knightmares,**** the long-range knightmares**** stop****ped**** them.**

**Lelouch cursed when he saw****that the trucks weren't stopped for a long period of time.**

**The black Knightmares, however disadvantaged, were still fighting at full strength.**

**The 5 knightmares****fired their slash harkens at the 8th****generation knightmares all at once, in a surprise attack, thus, managing to destroy the shield of one knightmare and the legs of another, The knightmares tried to attack the damaged knightmares, but they moved swiftly and hide behind the long range knightmares.**

**The black knightmares****were caught off guard as the remaining knightmares attacked them with their MVS. Only three escaped from their attack, one was completely destroyed, and the other ones float system was damaged and had to land. The trucks started to drive even faster.**

Lelouch saw it as an sign that they were almost at their criminal base. 'Make your move now, or it is too late.' He whispers. CC looked at him and smiled.

**On that momen****t****three knightmares**** appeared, they were**** fly****ing above the fighting. They were**** t****he Arthur 4.8H, Guren SEITEN****, And Cleopatra.**

**The four ****remaining black knightmares fled****.**

'The Cleopatra is a new model, designed by both Rakshata and Lloyd and hasn't ever been shown yet, before this.' Lelouch was startled when he heard the voice of the reporter and grunted. 'She scared me.' CC smiled and looked at him intensely. 'I know.' He whispered, as in return of her stare. 'They are at an disadvantage, they can't damage the trucks, so they can't use many of their weapons.' CC nodded. 'they will win, anyway.' And they return their attention to the battlefield.

**The Cleopatra was the first one to make a move.****She fired her slash harkens to the 8th****generation knightmares and pulled herself towards them, pulling out her MVS.**

_Her knightmare reminds me of an assassin, or a ninja. It is small, swift, and has several MVS, in form of spikes._

**The Cleopatra ****succeeded**** in destroying the knightmare, she had pulled herself towards and was then attacked by three long distance knightmares, they were shooting at her. She swiftly dodged the attack and then approached the knightmares.****Two 8th****generation knightmares try to stop her but she simply shot them with her wrist gun, destroying them. The long distance knightmares scatter, but she was swifter than them and destroyed five knightmares, including one damaged 8th****generation knightmare with two of her MVS. One 8th****generation**** knightmare attacked her suddenly out of nowhere destroying her left arm. She ejected it and spun around then she kicked the knightmare. The impact was so ****great that the knightmare flew several**** yard away, when it struck the ground it exploded. The Guren SEITEN now came to her aid. She had watched the Cleopatra closely until now, destroying only two 8th****generation knightmares who were stupid enough to attack her.**

**The Arthur 4.8H was fighting on the ground in front of the trucks, partly there to stop them and partly to protect them, with 3 8th****generation, and 4 long distance knightmares.**

**He jumped to the 8th****generation knightmares, but had to retreat to avoid the slash harkens of the, still flinging, long distance knigh****tmares. He then shot**** at the 8th****generations**** with his VARIS gun****, and fired his slash harkens at the knightmares in the air dire****ctly after that, it did**** not damage them but stops them from helping the 8th****generation knightmares. The 8th****generation knightmares try to avoid the shot but are not able to, one of them is destroyed and exploded. The other two are damaged by the blast and tried to flee. The Arthur, first jumped in the air and takes two of the knightmares there out with his MVS. The other two are closing in on him but he reflects their attacks with his shield. He then kicks one of the remaining two knightmares against the other, destroying them both. Then he sets in the chase. He soon locates the two fled knightmares and destroyed th****em with another shot from his VARIS****. He then flew ****towards the Guren SEITEN and the Cleopatra who just dispose the last three knightmares but before they could destroy the last one, it exploded causing a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the three knightmares saw five green knightmares, flying towards them.**

_Damn it, they have reinforcements. The Cleopatra is already damaged and if the Guren and The Arthur have to fight those Knightmares, there is a change, they will run out of power._

**The Cleopatra landed in front of the trucks, keeping them in place, while the Guren SEITEN and the Arthur 4.8H advanced towards the green Knightmares. Since the trucks weren't in any more danger, the Arthur shot energy blots out of its energy wings, but the green knightmares react quick and scatter, avoiding them. Two of the knightmares flew towards the guren, who extends her left arm to them, trying to catch them in it. She succeeded in catching one of them and destroying it with a radioactive burst, the other one fled. **

**In the meantime, The Arthur was hard pressed. The three knightmares had encircled him, attacking him at the same time with either slash harkens or gun shots. He dove towards the ground to avoid the attack, but the three knightmares went after him with equal speed and drawn MVS. The Arthur directly jumped into the air, once he hit the ground, catching the knightmares off guard. He quickly fired His shlash harken at the two knightmares closest to him, Then spun around in the air to avoid being pierces by two MVS. He quickly pulled out his own two MVS, and engaged the two nightmares ho had so foolishly attacked him. **

**The two knightmares he had attacked earlier weren't damaged by the slash harken had already turned around to attack the Guren and Cleopatra. The guren went in for a quick kill, she shot at the two knightmares, causing them to slip up then went to the left one. She kicked it in its chest then grabbed it's arm, before she could destroy it with a radioactive burst, the nightmare ejected the arm and spun around, de Guren threw the useless arm away and shot at the nightmare again. She cut a leg of with one of her energie wings and them dove towards the ground where she picked up a lance, some long destroyed knightmare had dropped, She turned to see the knightmare had followed her and was going for her head, and he Guren ducked then shot the nightmare with its slash harken, pulling it closer she run it completely through with the lance. **

**The Cleopatra had in the meantime finished the other knightmare in a much more effective way that the red knightmare had done, She had challenged the knightmare by shooting at him with her assault rifle, then she had attacked it with one MVS, strinking at its shoulder when it came to close. Then she spun around, attacked its leg and then its float device. She quickly shot upwards, as the crashing knightmare exploded because of a stick bomb she had stuck to it. **

**Also the Arthur had finished its two deponents off by now, they hadn't held a chance against the Arthur in close perimeter, and weren't quick enough to stay out of it.**

**The four black knightmares, who had fled when the Arthur, Guren and Cleopatra had arrived, had came to the Cleopatra to stop the Trucks for her, so she could help the Guren and Arthur.**

**The Guren Rejoined them. She had traced down the knightmare who had fled and destroyed it. Both the Guren and the Arthur were almost out of power, but they had survived the battle without damaging their Knightmares.**

_Lloyd and Rakshata will be happy about that._

**The three knightmares return to the trucks and open their hatches there. The one piloting the Arthur 4.8H had been Zero, Piloting the Guren had been Kallen, but who had been Piloting the Cleopatra was an unknown girl, around the 17**.

Back at school, Lelouch, CC and Sam watched the battle with frustration and disbelieve.

'how do criminals get such advanced knightmares?' Lelouch asked to no one in particular.

'They either,' Sam started to answer, 'Steel the knightmares themselves, or steel the money to buy them, But they were no match for Zero and the others.' Lelouch nodded in agreement. 'But it frightens me how they had to use the Guren, Lancelot and that new knightmare, the Cleopatra, to win from them.'

CC taped Lelouch on the shoulder. 'What I want to know, is who that girl is, that pilots the new knightmare. She looks young.'

Sam answered them again. 'She is young, about 17 now. She attends this school. I think she left with my dad, that explains why they were so late.' Lelouch turns his attention to him. 'Do you know in which class she is?' Sam shook his head. 'But I do know this; Do you know the old knight of six, Anya? That is her little sister.'

Lelouch was silent for a moment. 'Really? That explains her skills. What's her name?' Sam smiled. 'You are interested in her, aren't you? Lelouch shrugs. 'I follow the black knights, and she seems important to them.'

'Her name is Cleo.'

'say,' Lelouch started to ask. CC studies his face. _He want to go gamble with that guy_.

She sighed. 'You can't Lelouch.' He stared at her.

'How do you know what I was going to ask?'

'Because I know you.'

'now, why can't I do that?'

'Don't you see were that fight was. You can't go near there.'

He looked at the screen of the cell phone again.

'I still want to go sometime.'

'Yes, but not now.'

'Man, that was scary.' Lelouch looked at Sam again. 'What do you mean?'

'Where were you talking about? I have no clue, at all.' Lelouch smiled, and touched the bridge of his nose.

'I wanted to ask you I you wanted to gamble, but CC said that I couldn't because the fight was near the casino.' Sam looks at him. 'I wouldn't have guessed that, in a thousand times.'

X

Half an hour later, Ohgi came into the classroom, following him was Cleo.

'good, everybody is still here. There has been a change of plans, Cleo has been put into this class, so I can reach her if we need her with the black knights, since I am the mentor of this class, this is the easiest way.' The class looked at Cleo in awe.

'Hi, class.' She said a bit uncomfortable. 'I'm Cleo Alstreim, Nice to meet all of you.'

'There is an empty stop next to Lelouch, you can sit there.' Ohgi said to her, when she stood there, not knowing what to do. Cleo smiled at him gratefully and took her seat. Lelouch took a good look at her. She did look like an older version of Anya, well, Anya is even older then her now.

After a few moments of thinking, Ohgi took up the lesson were he had left it.

X

After class, Lelouch walked towards Kelly Ashford, his soul purpose was to get his mind of the battle he had just seen.

'Hi, You are Kelly, Right?' Lelouch asked.

'Yes, that's me, why?'

'I was wondering, Are you the students council president?'

'Yes, how did you know?'

'just a hunch. I wanted to ask you something.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Is it possible for me to enter the student council?'

'Yes, of course… you can come to our first Meeting this year, and I can see if I can squeeze you in anywhere. It's today, at 4 Pm. Can you come then?' Lelouch frowned. 'Yes, I think I don't have anything else then… if I do… well, I will just cancel that. I'll be there.' Kelly smiled 'Great! See you there.' And she walked away. Lelouch frowned for a moment, then he thought about CC.

'Oh, wait. Kelly?' Lelouch ran after her. She turned around. 'Yes?' 'Can Cecile join as well?' Kelly laughed. 'The more, the merrier.' Lelouch nodded. 'Thank you.'

'No problem, now, Bye.'

Lelouch wanted to go as well but he heard a voice behind him.

'Lelouch Vergamon, Can you stay for a minute?' Lelouch blinked and looked at CC, who walked by, for help. But she walked on. Lelouch turned around and faced Ohgi.

My) authors note.

Well, as you can see I left a big of a cliffhanger… I am a little evil, aren't I? And if you're wondering why a lot of children from characters from the original anime go to the Ashford academy, it is because I make them… it just is.

Now, I am verrrry sorry for my way too long delay, but I was on a vacation and had no time to write anything, so it is a very good excuse. I promise I will try to upload the next chapter quicker.

If you have questions, suggestions, or idea's, please post them. I would love to answer you, and it would be a great help if you would post idea's, or stuff like that.

And thank you all for reading my story, and forgive my grammar/spelling errors, I really try to keep them at an minimum.

I edited this story to mark time jumps and to mark it when the point of view changes.


	3. Move three white Bishop

A witch and a Demon entered The demon's room. The green haired witch fall down onto the couch the moment she saw it.

'Do you have pizza?' She asked, with a bored look in her eyes.

'No.' The Raven-haired Demon replayed warily. The green haired witch lay on her back, looking at the demon with her golden eyes.

'Can you make pizza?' The demon looked at her irritated, and touched the bridge of his node with his index finger. 'Call the pizza-hut if you want pizza.' He said with an irritated edge on his voice and he sat down on the couch by the witch' head. She laid her head down on his lap.

'Can you get the phone for me?' She asked innocently. He stared down at her, not knowing what to say. 'But… its right there, by your feet.' She continued to stare at him. 'You only have to sit up, and you …' his words died in his throat as her stare changed into a glare. He quickly mumbled something and got the phone for her.

'Thanks Lelouch.' She said when she got the phone. 'Do you want a pizza?' He sat down again and growled; 'No thanks, I'm not that hungry.' She shrugged and ordered two large pizza's anyway. She laid down again, and rested her head on his lap. He began to stroke her hair absentminded. 'What did you think from today's… event?' He asked.

'Hmm… Ohgi seemed to buy it.' She answered. Lelouch growled as he thought back on his chat with Ohgi.

'**Lelouch, I wanted to ask you some things.' Ohgi Kaname said to the raven haired, purple eyed teenaged boy in front of him.**

'**What is it, mister Kaname?' He asked polite.**

'**You are sitting next to Cleo, she will miss school from time to time. I was wondering if you could help her catch up when that happens.' Lelouch eyed him for a moment, it wasn't the question he was expecting, he was dreading and ****where he**** prepared for**** was****. 'Of course, mister Kaname, was she really the same g****irl piloting the Cleopatra?' He ****asked****, trying to stall some time****.**

'**Yes, I thank you for wanting to help her. Also, I wanted to ask you something else.'**

_**Here it comes. '**_**Yes?' He asked, sounding casual. Ohgi hesitated for a moment and eyed Lelouch carefully, he seemed to have made up his mind about something and started to speak.**

'**I… I wanted to ask you, about something what is bothering me, please, do not take any offend in it, it is**** just, you look a lot like someone who I knew, and ****died. The demon king, Lelouch vi Britannia. Could it be, may be,' He looked pretty uncomfortable while saying al****l**** that and hesitated again.**

_**He must be thinking that he is crazy asking this.**_

**The****n, Ohgi seemed to decide to just spit it ou****t. 'that you are family or something?' he half asked****.**

**Lelouch looked at him wi****th fascination, on his face how****ever, was a frown.**_**That would be so much**__** more logical, then, well me. So much more logical then the truth**__**.**_**He thought by himself.**

**He fanned a hesitation 'It is nothing to be ashamed about.' Ohgi quickly said. 'Het majesty empress Nunnaly is his own sister and nobody faults her about it.' Lelouch cringed on the inside at hearing Nunnaly's name, but didn't let Ohgi notice anything**

'**I… I don't think so, mister Kaname. Although, I could be.' He hesitated a moment. 'You see… I am an orphan, and I don't really know, who my family is, I, well, I know my ****parents'**** names, and… I know my brother who practically raised me, but besides that, no.' Ohgi frowned, then shook his head, as if trying to rid himself from an unwanted thought. 'I see, I see. I thought, since you look so much like him, it could be, and then it could be that you were named after his, since, well that happened a lot right? Being named after a family member?' Lelouch smiled hesitantly. 'Yes, that happens a lot. Well, to be honest…' Lelouch started, and Ohgi looked at him with interest. 'I was named after him.' Lelouch began.**_**This should make him trust me, at least a little bit more.**_**Ohgi frowned. 'What do you mean?' He said sharply.**

'**Well, I was born an orphan, my mom died, giving birth to me and my father died before ****I was even born****.' Lelouch started. Ohgi eyed him with interest. 'So, my brother had to name me. He was only family I had left. He was only 7, and when he heard the doctors say that I looked a bit like the Demon king Lelouch, he said… well, that if I looked like him, I should be named after him.' Ohgi looked at Lelouch for a long moment, trying to find something in his eyes, in his face, but he could not find it.**

'**Alright, I understand, thank you for answering me.' He said.**

'**No problem at all si****r.' Lelouch said. Ohgi sighed wearily. 'You can go now, Lelouch. I see you in class.' Lelouch started to walk away, than looked over his shoulder an****d said; 'I see you in class, Mr**** Kaname.**

**He looked to his right, directly around the corner stood CC.**

'You know I didn't mean that, I meant the robbery.' He said, irritated to be reminded of the encounter with Ohgi. CC shrugged. 'I think that the mafia is living up in this time of peace.'

'How did they get those Knightmares?' CC stood up and walked to the window. It was sunny a sunny day, the world outside Lelouch' room was peaceful and calm. She opened the window and a soft breeze made her hair swirl around her face, for a moment revelling a bird like figure on her forehead. A bird flew by and landed by CC' hand. She looked at it in surprise and held up her other hand, as if to try to touch the bird, then, seemed to think better of it and held her hand up to it, looking at it with eyes, wide of wonder. The bird looked at her hand with intelligent eyes and screeched when he found out she didn't have any food holding. She petted the bird as if it was a cat. _Things are moving in the world, as if a new game of powers is about to begin, no, as if it has begun, not long ago._She thought as she was stroking the feathers on the birds back with a finger. 'I think,' She said, while gazing outside, 'That Sam was right, and they stole them.'

'I meant, did they steal them, or do they have people hired to make them.'

'people hired.' CC said. 'the mafia has money.'

'I agree.' He said, as CC walked away from the bird to get something to feed it. She took a piece of pizza, she had left. 'Can I keep the bird, Lelouch?' He looked at her with a distracted look on his face. 'It is an Arendt.' He said, looking at the birth eating pizza and coming further into the

room. 'can I keep him?' she asked again.'

'I think you should ask Heyasi, CC. she is the one who has to live with it.'

CC smiled as she tried to get the bird to fly onto her hand. 'So I can keep him.' She said, never taking her eyes of the bird. Lelouch ignored her and walked to the window to close it. 'CC, you should have known better to open the window.' He said. 'What if anyone heard us?'

'We weren't talking about anything unusual.' Lelouch thought about it, and came to the conclusion that she was right. 'You know what your worst enemy is?' He asked suddenly. CC tore her gaze away from the bird and looked at Lelouch.

'No, what?' Lelouch smiled. 'The unknown, I am going to bed. Goodnight.' He said, leaving for the bedroom. CC thought about what he had said. Yes, the unknown was your enemy, your worst enemy, but sometimes it was your allay, to shield you from things you are not ready from, your enemy and your allay. It reminded her of Lelouch and Suzaku. She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought and returned her attention to the Arendt.

**X**

Half an hour later CC took a shower. She had looked the bird in a self-made cage she had made from one of Lelouch' baskets. When she got out of the shower she made a call. 'Hello, … yes. Are you still open at this hour? … Yes?... That's great. And you still deliver? … Okay, I want the usual pizza… CC… okay… how long will it take? … I'll wait… bye.' She hung up and plumped down on Lelouch' couch and turned on the TV to watch the night-news. As she looked at the TV declaring that there has been another traffic accident, snatched her cheese-kun out from under the table and hugged it against herself as she watched. She had brought her beloved cheese-kun with her when she had taken her stuff from her room. Lelouch had said that she was always welcome so he couldn't complain about her staying the night at his place, maybe she should tell him, though.

**X**

Almost an hour later, there was a soft knock on the door. 'Pizza delivery, day and night.' A tired voice said. CC stood up and walked to the door, leaving her doll on the couch. 'put everything on the usual card' she said while the boy handed her a pizza box. 'Yes, I will…' He started then held his hand for his mouth as he tried to suppress a yawn. 'Do that.' He continued. As the boy walked away, CC closed the door and continued watching TV, while eating pizza. She thought she heard a noise, and she looked around, seeing nothing. Then she heard it again. As she began an her third piece of pizza, she wondered what is was. She dismissed it as not important. Then, The bedroom door swung open and reviled a half asleep Lelouch Rubbing his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light he looked at her in astonishment.

'CC, what, what are you still doing?' He asked, his violet eyes widening as they were looking from the pizza, to CC, to the green haired witch. 'Eating pizza.' She said, finishing her fourth piece.

'I can see that, but why… why are you here? And why are you eating pizza? It is over midnight.' He said, a hint of hysteria coming in his voice. 'I am sleeping over.' CC said. 'And I was hungry so I ordered a pizza. I could have woken you up to make me a pizza, but I thought you wouldn't like that.'

Lelouch looked at his with disbelieve in his eyes, that, he slowly turned around and said; 'I'm going back to bed, you can sleep in the other bed, or on the couch. Good night.' He said emotionless. He berated himself for being surprised of this. He should he expected something like this from CC.

'Sweet dreams.' CC said.

After she ate her pizza, she went to bed. She slept in peace.

she could not know that the balance of power would be disrupted by the introducing from a new power, mere weeks away.

**XXX**

'Zero, a robbery has been reported in area 8 section 1 side C point 4.' Zero nodded.

He was in the Tokyo settlement. No matter how much he hated to be away from Nunnally, he was Zero, and Zero belonged to Japan, not Britannia. He had accompanied Nunnally for some years, he had been her bodyguard, to protect her as to honour Lelouch is last request of him. But after years of peace, Nunnally had told him that it was safe for her now, that she was guarded by brave and strong man, so he could return to Japan, His country. What could he do else than come back to regain command of the black knights there? However, he visited Nunnally as much as possible, and she visited him, from time to time. He had been there a little over two weeks ago, to morn with him over the death of Lelouch, and to support her trough that time.

'Sent Tamaki's squad in. they are in the neighbourhood.' He commanded the purple haired man. 'Yes, Zero.' He answered and contacted the squad. 'There has been more criminal activity, don't you think?' Zero heard a voice say behind him. He swirled around and saw A thin girl, She had released her pink hair out of her usual ponytail and it now twirled around her face, the deep pink color was deeper than that of her sister and it highlighted the green in her eyes, as it was an contrast. Her school uniform was replaced with a black knight uniform. It was a dress with a black belt around her waist, above her belt the fabric split and it was held together by straps. She had a shirt under the dress to cover up her chest and wore gloves. She wore heels and socks that reached her knees.

'What are you doing here, Cleo? You need your sleep.' Cleo rolled her eyes and made no move to hide it. 'I can sleep through class, can't I?' She said it like it was obvious. 'I think you are the one right now who needs his sleep.' She said eying him. 'You look like shit.' She added.

'I wished you behaved like Anya sometimes.' Zero sighed. 'I pity Ohgi.'

'In class I behave.'

'Why not here to? Oh, no matter. It's good to hear you can behave.'

'Why do you think there is so much criminal activity going on?' Cleo asked, frowning.

'I don't know.' He sighed. 'All we can do is to try to stop it.' He said sadly.

Kilometres outside the Tokyo settlement house stood within a forest of old threes and fields of traps. The fields were covered with flowers, only to be overrunned by shady looking figures. The house was an old house, al generations in possessing of a noble family of Japan, it was, however used as an hide out.

'General Earl Werial, Everything has been brought into place.' A Woman said to the nobleman. 'Are they ready to attack?' He asked, his eyebrows meeting.

'Yes, my lord. We shall diminish their numbers.' The voice said again. The man seemed to find this statement amusing and began to laugh. 'WHahaha, diminish the numbers of the numbers.' He said to himself. Then he focused on the woman again. 'make sure the Mafia gets its money, I don't want them withdrawing their support.' He said.

'Yes, my lord.' The voice said, as a figure in the shadows turned around and walked away, giving orders to other men, men the nobleman regarded as less than ants, as tools.

**XXX**

'Come CC,' a green haired witch heard, 'we have to go.' CC tore her eyes away from the television as she chewed her pizza. 'Why?' She asked, hugging her cheese-kun tight against her body. She had woken before Lelouch, and had already ordered a new pizza. He had found her exactly the way he had left her.

'Why are we going there?' she asked.

'The student council meeting starts in a few minutes, I thought you wanted to join the student council with me.' He said.

'I do.' She said quickly while standing up. 'I need to get dressed first.' She added, looking down. Lelouch grinned. 'I almost thought you wanted to go like…' He stopped for a moment and flushed. 'That.' He said, lacking a better word while indicating her. CC picked up her clothes, she had dropped on the chair, and began putting her uniform on. 'CC, hurry up. We are late.' Lelouch said while he was looking at the destroyed bin, CC had made a birdcage from. He would have to forced her to bring the bird to her place.

'This time, it was your fault.' CC said smugly.

'Yea, yea, you should have been dressed, it is a quarter to eleven, for heaven's sake.' Lelouch replayed.

'I am done.' CC said, while she walked over to him.

A few minutes later, they were looking at the rooftops garden. In the middle of it all was a little chapel, surrounded by a small plaza. Around the plaza were rose gardens in bloom, and other beautiful flowers. Compared with the garden it had been when He and his friends had finished working on it, it was beautiful and grand. As Lelouch looked at it, his mouth hung open. CC smiled for a moment before saying 'You're catching quiet some flies, aren't you?' Lelouch quickly closed his mouth and walked towards the garden. CC followed him without a word.

**XXX**

'Press, can we begin already?'

'No little T, there are new members coming.'

'I could be spending this time, working with my beautiful lasers.'

''Oh, Hilde, you know we are all terrified you'll hurt yourself with those lasers.'

'Yes Hilde, what if you damage you beautiful face?'

'Shut up, Sam.'

'That hurts.'

'I know.'

'Shut up, all of you. I think they are coming.'

'Yes, Madam president.'

CC and Lelouch walk around a rosebush, once Kelly saw them she began to wave franticly at them. 'We are here! Lelouch, Cecile.' She yelled. Lelouch and CC came towards her as soon as they saw her ''hopping like an invalid'' as CC called it.

'Everyone, these are the newest two members of our council, Lelouch and Cecil.' Kellly said, Before she could continue CC interrupted her. 'Please call me CC, everybody does.' Kelly fixed her eyes upon her. 'Right, Lelouch and CC. Allow me to introduce the rest of the student council to you. She indicated the five people standing behind her. She pointed to the girl in the middle.

'That is Little T. Her real name is Liliëtte, She is the vice president, and her twin brother.' She pointed at the boy to her right. 'Daniel. He is in charge of the secretary. Then we have Hilde. She is our treasurer. I wouldn't come near her when she is working with her lasers if I were you, if you value your life, that is.' She said. Hilde shot her an angry look and Lelouch whispered something to himself.

'What did you say?' Kelly asked him, smiling. Lelouch looked up in confusion. 'Oh, eh, nothing important, just asking if Denial is in our class.' Denial shook his head. 'Little T is, but I had to go to another class, because we were fighting so much.' He said. Lelouch nodded.

_So Rivalz has got a twin. If they are anything like him, I feel sorry for the guy._

'Yea… they are really good at fighting,' Kelly said smiling. 'but most brothers and sisters are good at that.' Lelouch chuckled. 'You're right about that.' He said. CC grabbed Lelouch' hand and gave it a squeeze. Kelly grinned. 'Yes, now. I still have two people to introduce, Sam and Delilah, They are brother and sister. Delilah is one class lower than we and they are the Party planners, We also have me, but you already know who I am.' Kelly started to walk to the elevator. 'Come, to the clubhouse. We have a ''Welcome back to school'' festival to plan, and we have to administrate the club budgets for this year, you two can join, and I already know what I am going to make you do.' Kelly grinned evilly as they quickly followed her.

**X**

three days had past and Lelouch and CC were readying themselves for their first school day. 'So our first class is sports, and we're swimming?' CC asked Lelouch sceptical.

'Yes, and after that, we have History, I don't think you'll have much trouble with that class.' Lelouch replayed. 'We have to go, else we'll be late.' He added, looking at CC as she tried to imprison her hair in a ponytail.

'I'll be done, in a minute… ahh, there we go. I'm all done.' She said, she heard a door closing and as she turned around, she realized that Lelouch had left already.

**X**

CC and Lelouch were walking towards the indoor swimming pool, as a silver haired boy ran towards them. 'Lelouch, CC, wait up.' She shouted.' CC and Lelouch turned to see who it was.

'Oh, hi Sam, what's up?' Lelouch said.

'Nothing, really, only that you and your lovely companion are walking the wrong way.' He said, CC looked at him in distain while Lelouch frowned.

'Where do we have to go then?' He said.

'To the outdoors pool, The teacher found the weather good enough.' Sam said. 'I'll show you were to go.' He said to sooth their lost expression, and guided the way.

When they arrived, CC left them to change in the girls changing room. As Sam and Lelouch walked through the building to get to the boys changing room, Lelouch changed the subject.

'I was wondering.' He started. 'Do you want to go gamble some time?'

'Why do you ask now?'

'CC doesn't want me to gamble' Lelouch said truthfully.

Sam laughed. 'I would like it, but my father doesn't want me to gamble either.' He said.

'You could, you know. Just don't tell him.' Lelouch said with a smirk on his face.

Sam laughed. 'Sounds good to me, only, we are gambling with your money, right?' Lelouch laughed. 'Yeah, sure.'

'I'm in.' Sam said with a grin on his face, as they entered the changing room.

A few minutes later, they came out of the room in their swimming trunks. Lelouch had a towel around his neck, covering his chest, and they walked to the pool.

'Where is CC?' Sam asked, after he looked around.

'Changing.' Lelouch said with a blank expression.

'Still changing?' Sam asked in disbelieve. 'What's taking her so long?'

'CC likes to take her time.' Lelouch said as he walked towards Heyasi and Little T. They talked a bit before the class started.

'Hello, I am your gym teacher. Is everybody present?' Asked an athletic looking man in the twenties.

'No sir,' Kelly said. 'CC is not here yet, she's still changing.'

'Okay then we will wait for her.' The teacher replayed and CC walked towards him in her swimsuit. 'Present.' She said emotionless.

'Ahh, I take it you are CC. Now that everyone is present, we can begin with our lesson. You can lay down your towels on the bench. after that, you must stand in four lines by the pool.

The Students did as they were told. As Lelouch swung his towel of around his neck, Sam looked at him. 'Whaa, you have got a tattoo, Lelouch?' He said, eyes widening. Heyasi, Kelly, Little T and Hilde turned around to look at their new friend.

'Jees, Lelouch…' Heyasi said. 'Didn't it hurt to get a Tattoo by your neck?'

'Yea, Lelouch. I never thought of you as a tough guy.' Kelly said, with a hint of humor in her voice.

'I can remove it with my lasers if you like.' Hilde said, eyes glinting. 'Oh, no you won't.' Little T said to her. 'You would probably kill him or something.'

'Yes, probably. But it is worth a shot.' Hilde said, still looking at Lelouch, waiting for an answer.

'Oh, geeh, very nice of you to propose that, but no thanks.' They were all looking at a symbol onto Lelouch' throat, while they were looking at it he could almost feel the phantom fingers closing around his neck again, as if they were reaching to him from beyond the grave.

'When did you get it?' Sam asked, eager to learn more of his mysterious new friend. 'I…' Lelouch said hesitantly and his eyes finally found CC. She seemed not to notice him and walked to the pool, he knew she ignored him on purpose. _Damn that witch._'I got it when my brother got into the army, a few months ago.' He lied. 'We have to go.' He said, before they asked more questions and walked back to the pool. When he stood behind CC she said one thing to him. 'Tattoo.' He smirked, knowing what she meant. Then he told her of Hilde's offer, and they shared a scarce laugh.

Lelouch had been exercising and playing sports a lot the last 19, not only to try to reduce his weaknesses but also because he was known for his lack of physical strength and endurance, if he became stronger people were less likely to compare him with Lelouch vi Britannia. Today, that paid off. He was at the top of his class and the girls looked at him longingly as he swam by. As Lelouch was beating the boys of his class, Little T was staring at CC who seemed to be deep in thought, gathering courage to walk over to the strange girl and disturb her peace. She shook her head, why would she not go over to her new friend? Plus, she had promised Zoë

'CC, hi.' Little T said with a stupid grin on her face. CC, who was pondering how to hide her code when she had to go swimming looked up at her distracted. 'Hi.' She said, a little cold.

'I was wondering,' Little T started, 'You wanted to join Zoë's club right?'

'Yes.'

'Well, Zoë asked me if I would tell you that the first meeting is in a week, that Wednesday. You probably don't know who are members of the club, it isn't very big because Zoë doesn't allow people into her club she doesn't know. It is me, Heyasi.' Distaste in CC eyes. 'Kelly, Well, Zoë of course and Noortje. She's one of Zoë's classmates, they are really good friends, a little like Heyasi and me… o god, I haven't been talked to much have I? o, I am so sorry. I do that all the time…' Little T ratted at a quick pace.

'that's okay.' CC said. She liked little T. 'If you see Zoë, can you tell her I'll be there Wednesday.' Little T grin returned to her face. 'Of course.' She said cheerfully. Then she let out a cheer, Lelouch had just won. The one, that won by the girls was Cleo. She was stronger and faster than her composure made you think.

**XXX**

'Well, Hello, isn't it just so nice of you to join me?' a woman said, over energetically, a man stood in the doorway and looked at her with distaste in his eyes. 'Address me formally.' He said, with a firm voice. The woman laughed. 'May, may, why are you in your happy mood?' She asked and winked at him in her musical and playful voice. He scowled and stepped into the room. Until that moment, darkness had hidden him from view. 'What do you think I should do next?' He asked his advisor sourly. She laughed again and stood up. 'Try spreading chaos.' She said with a wink and walked to the door he had just entered. The man backed away from her uncomfortable. 'How, and why?'

'Because the black knights have to clean the mess up, I will tell you the plan tomorrow. I need to console with some of my contacts before telling it to you.' With that, she walked out of the room. 'Why cant you tell me now?' The man called after her, but she was gone.

The top of the black knights were at a meeting.

'Zero, we HAVE to do something. We have waited for the crime rate to drop again, as we thought it would, But it is still raising.' A few people nodded at Tohdoh's words. 'Yes,' said Kallen, 'But we can't do t0o much, the people would panic if they would know that we couldn't do much against it.' The two argued and the rest mingled into the argument while zero was listening with half an ear while deep in thought. _What would Lelouch have done? I wish I was like him, always prepared for the unexpected. I probably should have some of my man guard the city's, but undercover, so they won't cause an uproar. Besides that, I have no clue what to do._

Before the discussion got out of hand, Suzaku coughed to get their attention, then realized Lelouch wouldn't have done that, He shrugged it off. _They already know I'm not him._The people at the table stopped talking and looked at him. Suzaku explained his plan with the thought crushing him that they know Lelouch would have known what to do.

**XXX**

'Lelouuuuuuuuuch!'

Out of instinct, Lelouch stepped aside and grasped the shirt of his attacker. 'Hello Daniel, how are you doing today?' He asked, as a blue haired boy tried to escape his iron grasp. 'Hel-lo Le-louch, go-og mo-rn-ing, I am fi-ne, tha-nks –for ask-ing.' He said between gasps. Lelouch smiled and let go of him. Daniel doubled over, panting.

'We are going gambling today with Sam, right?' he asked. 'Yea, that's right, just meet us at the bulletin board at 10 am.'

'Yea, yea… I remember, so you really have an escape route for us? I mean, you have only been here for some over a week.' Lelouch smiled. 'I really have one.'

'okaaay, just making sure. Have to go to my class Take care of my sis for me kay?' He say as he strode away.

Lelouch shook his head and walked to his classroom.

_**X**_

'Lellououuuchhhhhh!'

For the second time that day, Lelouch stepped aside to avoid being tackled by one of his overenthusiastic friends. 'And hello to you to Sam.' He said, looking with amusement as the boy recovered with his encounter with the wall.

'Why do you always have to be so cruel!' Sam said, over dramatically and went to his seed to pout silently. Lelouch shrugged and ignored his friend for the time being taking his seat next to CC, who was patiently waiting for him.

**X**

When the Lesson was over, Lelouch, Sam and Daniel escaped the school grounds to go and gamble.

**XXX**

In the meantime, CC was being distracted so she wouldn't notice that Lelouch was gone, or so hoped Lelouch. 'Hello and welcome to our first meeting this year!' an overly loud Kelly shouted, as she lay on zoë's bed in her pyjamas. 'I would like to point out that a very important someone has entered our little family.' CC glared at Kelly when she said that, she had actually just implied that she was family of Heyasi. 'The quiet green haired beauty, who is not only in the middle point of the attention by boys, she also has the privilege to personally know and befriend our newest gossip-subject, Lelouch.' Heyasi blushed when Kelly mentioned Lelouch, and CC looked irritated by Her.

'So CC, this is our first slumber party, now, what is really going on between you and Lelouch?'

**(My) Arthur note**

**Hi, My grammar and spelling are terrible, I know that. English is my second language and it has only been taught to me for two years.****  
>And I don't really replay to reviews becaus<strong>**e I don't know what to say that…**** but I do replay to questions(I know what to say then) ;) ****ph and just so you know, I really do appreciate reviews.. Hint, hint**

**oh, and I want to thank you if you****'****r****e**** reading my story, I know I suck at writing, but I enjoy it, so am going to continue.**

**It was my pleasure to bore you with my story.**


	4. Move four The Black rook

Here I am again, risen from the dead, reaching to you from beyond the grave. No, I didn't feel like writing at all, because of personal circumstances, but I have decided I could really need a distraction and well, me focusing at school… well, that just isn't going to happen. so here I am ^^

Delilah had shut herself up in her room again, staring blankly at the ceiling. Away, far gone with her thoughts, back, in the past.

'Delilah' came the shout from the other side of the door. _My roommate _flickered through her head, for a moment distracting her from her thoughts. she picked up her MP3 player an continued pondering her thoughts while listening to music.

On the other side of the door came an irritated grunt, from the lips of a redheaded student.

**X**

Lelouch was walking over the school grounds towards his dorms, for once, without CC. She was still at that club of Zoë's, leaving him in blissful peace and silence. CC had gotten worse. At first he hadn't really noticed, but now. She didn't leave his side for anything, and when she did she wold be back in five minutes. _What is up with her. It's like after a certain period of time, she starts to act differently. I thought it was just my imagination back then, but maybe it wasn't… _as deep in thoughts as he was,he almost didn't notice the redheaded girl sulking at the side of the road.

**XXX**

Villetta Nu entered a bistro at a rather lively hour. 'I knew it was your shift, Tamaki. Only you cause suck an uproar.' She said, smiling at her friend. Tamaki looked around. He was stationed on a table, cheering rather loudly for an all-girls sports team on television, with rather little clothing.

'Ahh, Villetta, good to see you again.' He said with a slur. He stumbled of the table and took his place behind the counter.

'Yes, very good to see you today Tamaki. I see the place here is doing great.' Villetta said. 'wha'dja mean?' Tamaki said rather tipsy. Villetta jerked her head back. 'well I guess that new TV and that stereo installation didn't just fall from the sky.'

Tamaki doubled over in laughter. 'Ha, you got me there yes everything here is going great. Wantta order something?' he asked while he got a beer for himself.

'yea, a cognac please.' Villetta said, hoping alcohol could burn her troubles out of her.

**XXX**

CC lay down on the bed. 'He saved me once.' She said. 'I owe him my life, everything' The other girls, Kelly, Zoë, Heyasi, Liliëtte and Zoë's roommate, Fleur, hung to her every word. 'So, he's kind of like a hero?' Liliëtte asked wide eyed. CC smirked. 'Yeah… he is.' 'How, how did he save you?' Kelly asked eager. 'He gave me back, my will to live.' CC answered simply. She then looked around. 'wasn't Delilah in this club too?' She asked to Zoë. 'ehm, She is, but she is ill.' Zoë answered, still put aback by what CC had just said.

'oh well, too bad. I would love to hear all the dirt she got on Sam.' CC said with a dangerous look in her eyes. _That dumbass went of gambling with that Sam. He really shouldn't. it does show that he doesn't know, at least that is good. _She focused back on her _little family _and to her annoyance, Heyasi was talking all about how awful Sam was. _Now I have no choice but to like the guy. _She leant back and listened as Heyasi told all about her little heartbreak. _She's so naïve. _She looked around, saying from the faces from the others, they had heard this all at least once. She looked at Kelly.

_She looks so much like… Milly and… I can't place it…_

Milly turned around and saw CC looking. CC tilted her head a bit and Kelly shot in the laugh. A confused looking CC continued to stare at her. 'was that my fault?' She asked herself. At the same time Heyasi seemed offended that Kelly had interrupted her. 'What is it?' Fleur asked Kelly. Kelly pointed a shaking finger at CC as she continued to laugh. 'So it was my fault.' She said, totally oblivious as how funny she was, so totally clueless. The others chuckled a little while Kelly shot up and gave CC a hug. 'You are so adorable.' She said as she went through CC's hair.

'I am?' CC asked surprised, nobody had called her that in decades.

'That's what I mean, yes you are.' She said with a huge smile. 'oh and Zoë, I brought that movie you wanted to see.'

Zoë looked up in surprise. 'What movie?' she asked confused.

'o I meant, that movie I want to see.' Kelly sighed. 'There I said it, can we watch it now?' she asked with a pleading look at Zoë and Fleur. 'I'm not sure, what _kind _of movie is it?' Zoë asked warily. CC smirked. She had decided she liked Kelly after all. Let's watch it.' CC said. 'Please.' Kelly shot her a wicked smile.

**XXX**

'Kaname Ohgi reporting for duty!' Ohgi said, saluting to zero. The Masaya nodded gravely. 'Welcome back Ohgi, I hope work at the school has gone good?' He picked some files up and ran through them. 'I hope Cleo hasn't been that much of a bother.'

'No, she has been like an angel.' Ohgi said smiling. Zero chuckeled. 'Well, at least she has been behaving somewhere. Did she miss a lot of school last week?' Ohgi shook his head. 'I planned everything in so she would miss a minimum of classes. She has missed two.'

Zero began reading a file he had apparently been looking for, when he made no inkling to talk to Ohgi again, Ohgi said: 'Is that all you wanted to see me about or is there something else?'

'No, what do you make of this.' Zero said in a grave voice as he shoved the file under Ohgi's nose. Ohgi blincked once, then quickly began reading the reports. 'I… well, there have been some losses to the mafia and such. Might be that there has been a minor increase, could be they are becoming bolder. Zero slowly shook his head. 'No minor, look at those statistics.

The mafia has become harder to deal with , that is a fact. But this is dramatic. And the worst thing is that we cannot do very much against it, before we know how they operate and what they are trying to do. All these losses were lost by assaults directly directed at the black knights themselves.

Ohgi nodded. He would never have come up with any of that, but that was why He wasn't the leader of the black knights but Zero, even this Zero. He had accepted this a long time ago.

'What are we going to do about it?' Ohgi asked. 'And how can I help?'

'I am going to send someone undercover to the mafia, to find out what they are up to. It might be that they are going to result in terrorism soon. We must not let that happen!'

'and how can I help with that?'

Zero picked up another file and turned to Ohgi's direction. 'I want you to lead it.' Ohgi was taken aback. 'Me? But why not you, you are far better qualified to lead suck an important operation that me!' Ohgi said.

'I am a buzzy man, Ohgi. And so are you. I Have already put you in charge of overlooking Cleo and you have your job.' When Zero mentioned his job, Ohgi remembered the new student.

'About my job.' Ohgi began.

'I know, it is a lot of work, and Cleo is a handful, I am putting you in charge of this operation, and I am relieving you from all other military duties within the black knights.'

That drove the thought about the suspicious student out of Ohgi's mind.

**XXX**

'no.'

'but… my empress, won't you even consider him?'

'I have already told you, I don't need a husband. I have taught my nation that woman do not need to be ruled over by, by men. I have taught them how they can speak for themselves.'

The fierce look in the empress her eyes was enough to shut her advisors mouth.

'I am no longer the figurehead as I used to be, you have always tried to make decisions for me. But I have had enough of that. I told all of you years ago, I will lead my country.'

'I… I just thought that your othoretie would be greater and you would become more respected if you had a husband by your side, my radiance.' He uttered desperate.

'I do not need one.' She said confidently. 'I do not want one, now if you have nothing else to tell me, get out of my sight'

The advisor mumbles nervously. The empress had grown in a beautiful and strong woman. Eleven years ago, on her eighteenth birthday, she had declared that she would lead her country herself instead of the counsel that lead it before, but in reality she had still been a puppet. All the decisions she made were made by people influencing her. This had gone on for seven years until one day she had enough of it.

'I, emm… I was to inform you that Guaquanga want to join your rule.'

The empress smiled satisfied. 'This only shows that people trust me enough. I am a competent ruler. Please, escort me to their ambassador.'

'Yes, of course, My radiance.' The advisor said, still avoiding to look into the empress her deep red eyes. 'Please, this way.'

**XXX**

When he looked up, she was sitting before him, just as he knew she would. 'You have news.' He said, looking in her green eyes. 'Always.' She replayed. 'Baron Gartner has been following your plan, he has been reluctant however.' He nodded. 'We only need his cooperation. He is no more than a pawn.' He went through his golden hair. 'You however, are way more. I am very pleased with the results you bring me. I don't know how I could do all this without you.'

The woman's cheeks turned red. 'I am sure you would have done fine.' She answered. 'My lord, what must I do now. Gartner has the mafia, but the black knight have turned out to be more difficult to deal with as we initially thought. If Gartner fails, we will be set back years. We cannot let that happen.'

´No, you are right, as usual. We have delay zero. Of we stop him from finding out about Gartner and his little plan to reinstall the noble system in Japan, everything will work out just fine.´

´What is your plan?' The green eyed woman asked. 'From me, that is. I would never presume to know everything.' She added under his stern gaze. 'No, it's alright. I just don't confide that much in anyone. I am still weary of spies.' He said. 'I now you are not one of them, but one could be listening right now.' He said, his eyes darting around the room. The dark haired woman looked uncomfortable. 'My plan for you.' The blond boy continued 'is to keep Gartner from doing anything risky. I also want the files and updates from operation 3.E and want you to put operation 6. V in motion.'

The dark haired woman nodded. 'Of course, my lord.' She hesitated. 'What is it?' The boy asked.

'I had to asked… Gartner needs replacements for the knightmares and weapons we lost. He still thinks you are only financially involved with him and have absolutely no influence over him. Would like it to stay that way. If Gartner is found out his way, they will not find you.'

'Yes, he will get his replacements. Do you have a list of all he needs?' The woman handed him a scrap of paper. 'I will return tomorrow, for the equipment and to bring you the reports you asked for, my lord.'

'Yes, I will have the equipment ready for you, keep your eye out for spies. I will wait for you.' And as quietly as she had appeared, she disappeared.

'William.' The boy said, and his right hand man appeared in the door opening. 'yes lord, what is it that you need?' The boy looked around at him and waved the scrap of paper in the air. 'This by tomorrow, and get me Fenna and Emiel. I need to talk with them. Yes my lord said the men in the door opening. The took the scrap of paper from the handsome soy and walked off, leaving the boy to ponder how he could best play his cards.

**XXX**

'Sh… Shirley?' the squeak like sound came from the lips of the former demon emperor and current student Lelouch. A red headed girl looked up at the name. 'Are you talking to me?' She asked with a strange look in her eyes. Lelouch instantly saw it couldn't be Shirley, her eyes were to deep green and she had the slightest hint of freckles. Shirley hadn't ever had freckles. He was still shocked by the resembles.

'Oh, I am sorry.' He said. 'I thought you were someone I knew, but I should have known you weren't her.' Her eyes were on him, eying him suspicious, before giving it up as a poor job. She sighed. 'Oh, it doesn't matter. I have nothing to do anyway.' Lelouch looked around, it was almost completely dark. 'Why are you sitting her outside?' He asked as moved a little closer.

'My roommate locked the door from the inside, so I can't get in. She does that some times. ' Lelouch nodded, while he inspected her further. 'So you're stuck out here?' He asked. She nodded. 'Jup, looks like it.'

'Don't you have anywhere you can go' he said. She shook her head. 'I flunked last year so I am repeating my last year, but all my friend have graduated already, so I can't crash at their place. I haven't had time to make new friends yet, or well… good enough to come at this time of day and crash at their dorm.' Lelouch understood. 'So you were going to camp out here?' He said with a smile. It was exactly what Shirley would have done. 'What other choice do I have? At least it's not raining.' She said gloomily. Lelouch walked towards her and took her hand. She blushed. 'wha, what are you doing?' She asked surprised. 'You can sleep at my place. I live in a two persons dorm, all alone so there is a bed free.' He explained. As he started to walk. 'But, I don't even know your name.' the girl said walking besides him.

'I am Lelouch Vergamon. Nice to meet you.' Lelouch said with a smile. 'and what is your name?'

'I, emm, My name is…' The girl stuttered, blushing so badly it was visible even in the poor light. 'My name is Elene Fenette.'

Lelouch' face was consumed by fear, but so quickly that Elene didn't notice it. _Her sister… is this Shirley's sister?_

**XXX**

Empress Tianzi entered a large room. The first one she spotted was her childhood friend Kaguya, then she saw he rest of the ensemble people. Most of the people were diplomats who were working for her or Kaguya. , but a small group she didn't know.

she assumed that they were from Guaquanga and went over to them. 'Hello, and welcome to Yuata.' She said with a smile, eying all of them one by one. 'Whom is here to negotiate with me, about joining us?' She asked. 'Me.' A voice came from behind her. Tianzi swirled around and saw a handsome men standing behind her. 'My name is Emiel.

**XXX**

'What do you mean Emiel is absent? I need him, now!' The blond boy demanded from his right hand man and the blue haired girl he had brought with him. The girl answered. 'Brother is gone. Operation .3 has been going on for some time now and he needed to go to some official meeting.' The boy went through his hair. 'alright, then I only have you. William, you can leave. Please, take care of what I asked you about earlier. It must be ready by tomorrow.'

'yes, my lord.' The men answered as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. The girl shivered. It had just came to her that this was the first time that she was all alone with the boy. 'Wha…' her voice broke. She quickly recovered. 'what is it you want from me my lord? I am just as able as my brother, so tell me what it is you wish.'

**XXX**

'It is an honour to finally meet you, your radiance.' Emiel said. Tianzi eyed him. He was larger than her and was built slim. He had dark blue hair and even darker eyes it which you could get lost. 'The honour is all mine, you are Prince Emiel Quumentatie. Next in line to be king of Guaquanga, are you not?' A smile crept on Emiel's face as Tianzi bowed for him. 'Yes, I am, but if I have my way I will never be king of my country. I believe you to be far more able to lead a country than that I could ever be.'

A blush crept up Tianzi's face. 'Yes, well, that is very kind of you.' She coughed. 'So you want to add your country to mine?' she asked interested, trying to keep the conversation professional. Emiel nodded. 'Yes, I have already discussed it with my father, and he also thinks that it is the best option for us. I am here to speak for him.'

'That is good. Since this is such an important matter, I have cleared my schedule for this evening and night so we can handel this quickly.' The empress said.

'That is quick.' Emiel said surprised. 'I hadn't expected to be helped so soon, thank you so much.'

'It's nothing. Do you want to begin the negotiations immediately or do you want to eat dinner first?' She asked. "I would love to eat dinner first with you.' Emiel said.

**XXX**

´I need you to gather data.´ he said to Fenna. ´what kind of data?' She asked. 'All the data you can find on criminal activatie in all the countries in the UFN.' Fenna nodded. 'I also want you to infiltrate those military powers. The only one you don't have to even bother to try is the black knights. It is impossible to infiltrate them.' Fenna nodded again. 'which squats can I use? 'She asked.

'I am putting you in charge of squat 4, 6,7 and 9 from section 2. Don't waste them they are highly loyal and excellent soldiers.'

' Yes, My lord. Anything else, my lord?' Fenna asked.

'Yes. Once your brother has returned, please send him directly to me.' The blond boy said. 'Now, go good luck.'

Fenna turned around and hurried to get all the work done.

**XXX**

When the movie ended, CC rolled around on her back. 'that movie wasn't that bad.' She said. 'I suspected worse form Kelly.'

'We all did.' Little T said with a smile. Zoë was holding Fleurs hand, worth their faces were tear streaked. 'that.. was.. so.. said!' Fleur choked out. 'Why did he die? He never had the chance to tell Fiona how he really felt about her.' Kelly smiled. So everyone liked the film?' She asked. CC nodded obligingly. 'So you're not going to question my taste anymore?' She asked as she grabbed another movie out of her bag.

'No, it's okay. You can play the movie.' Zoë said. 'It this one as said aas the other?' Kelly shook her head. 'it's way more funny, I thought that I would make you laugh. She grabbed CC' arm. We are going to get the chips.' She called back at the rest of the girls. CC looked around as she was dragged to the kitchen and was pleased to see that Heyasi had fallen asleep.

'So you like popcorn? Kelly asked as she shoved a big box filled with popcorn underneath CC' nose. 'I guess I like it.' CC said sniffing at it. 'great, then we will get popcorn, can you ask the rest what they want to drink.' CC nodded and shuffled back to the TV room. 'what do you want to drink?' She asked.

When she got back to the kitchen she saw Kelly was looking out of the window. 'What is it?' CC asked as approached Kelly. 'oh nothing.' Kelly said, trying to close the curtains before CC could see what was outside. The curtain however was stuck, CC quickly walked to the window and looked outside.

She saw Lelouch walking hand in hand with… 'Shirley?' CC said dumbstruck. 'I am so sorry, CC, are you okay?' Kelly looked concerned at CC. CC nodded, staring out of the window. 'yes, I am fine.' She said. 'they just want something fresh. Doesn't really matter what.' Kelly nodded, and put her hand of CC' shoulder. 'Are you really okay?' She asked. As Lelouch went out of sight, CC tore her gaze away from the window. 'yes, I am fine.' CC said. 'I'll take the popcorn to the others.' CC said as she took the popcorn out of Kellys hands and walked back to the others.

**XXX**

'Emiel, do you like the local cuisine or shall I ask the cook to bring you something else?' Tianzi asked as she entered the dining room with Kaguya and Emiel. 'I already know what you like.' She said to her best friend. Kaguya laughed for a moment. 'Well, I would be surprised if you didn't know.' Kaguya said with a smile. 'Just as I know what you like.' She said looking from Tianzi to Emiel and gave Tianzi the look. Tianzi felt her cheeks burn and looked accusingly at Kaguya who giggled. Emiel looked confused at Kaguya, then shrugged it off. 'I Like the local cuisine good enough, don't worry about me.

Tianzi nodded and sat down. Both Kaguya and Emiel sat down next to her. 'So, Emiel. Why does Guaquanga wants to be under my rule? Why now?' Tianzi aksed. Emiel thought for a moment.

'It is the best time really. Since more and more countries are joining yours, the resources are far greater. The economy haS been stabilized and your crime rate haS slowly but noticeably diminished. All the countries that have joined you have benefitted from this and we wish to do so too. You have done wonders the last five years.' He explained.

Kaguyas smile faltered and Tiazi looked solemnly at Emiel. 'Miracles and wonders don't exist.' She said firmly.

Emiel frowned. 'But they do, you are one of them.' The dark tension that had appeared so rapidly was broken and Tianzi blushed. Then dinner was served. 'That is real quick, I didn't know you had already ordered anything.' Emiel said looking at the full plates.

'Compliments to my cook. She is very good, and might just easedrop .

**XXX**

'So… who is this Shirley person?' Elene asked glancing at Lelouch.

'Oh, an old friend.' Lelouch said softly. 'she also has red hair, so in the dark, I hoped that she was it.'

'Oh… Do you miss her?'

'You have no idea.' Lelouch said even softer. 'But she is back in England so I should have known better.' Elene smiled. 'it sounds like you really care about her, I know what it is to miss someone.'

'Oh, I am sorry. Here I am being al selfish. How are you? Is it hard to be the only one of your year to flunk the year?'

'Well, it is a bit lonely sometimes. I really miss all my old classmates, and my mother has a new job so she doesn't have that much time for me either. Lelouch looked sideways at her. 'And your father?' He asked, putting her through his test to determent if she was really Shirley's sister. 'He… He died before I was even born.' Elene said sadly. _So she really is_ _Shirley's baby siste. _'I am sorry.' Lelouch said.

'Oh, no. It's okay. Sorry that the conversation got so heavy.' She said, when suddenly Lelouch stopped, Elene didn't notice it until he pulled her back with the hand he was still holding. 'hm, what is it?' Elene asked.

' Why did you stop' Elene asked.

'This is my room.' Lelouch said. Elene looked at the door. 'You really have a room all to yourself. I wish I had that, then I would never be locked outside.' Lelouch laughed at that. 'By all means, come inside.' He said opening the door for her.

**XXX**

What do you mean, I am relieved from all military duty.' Ohgi asked puzzled. Zero looked towards him. 'I mean you are relieved of duty. You will do no more for the black knights than this operation and looking after Cleo. This means you won't have to attend to any more meetings or have to come for every crisis.' Ohgi's eyes widened.

'But why? What have I done?' Ohgi asked bewildered. 'Are you firering me?'

Zero shook his head. 'No, I don't want to overwork you, that is all.' Ohgi collapsed down in the chair nearest to him. 'so, about this operation, who will be working for me? Who do you have in mind to send undercover.' Zero once again walked to the table covered with files and paperwork.

'I have put together some CV's, but you can choose anyone. I thought me keep this operation little and secret, so you can choose 15 people, plus one who goes undercover.

**XXX**

'What do you mean, I can't see Zero?' Kallen asked surprised as a the young secretary form Zero stopped her from entering Zero's office.

'He is in a meeting with Kaname Ohgi, I was to stop everybody form entering, it is a closed meeting.' Kallen nodded. 'but you can let me through, can't you?' The secretary shook his head. 'I am sorry Kallen, you'll have to come back later.'

Kallen sighed. She really hoped she could inform Zero right away, but it would have to wait. 'How late can I enter?' She asked.

'I don't know. I will let you know when Zero is free, where will you be?' the boy asked. 'I'll be in the engineering hanger.' Kallen answered and she swirled around.

As she was walking towards the engineering hanger she saw an old friend.

'Hi, Kallen. What's up?' The familiar voice greeted her. 'Hey Gino.' She said back. 'nothing much, Zero was buzzy, so I couldn't get a new assignment yet, or tell him the result from my old assignment.'

'I wish I was finished with my assignment now. It has been suck a buzzy week.' Gino complained, rubbing his temples. Kallen looked interested. 'What, it wasn't that bad, was it? What is keeping you so buzzy?' Gino sighed. 'Well, it isn't only the black knights, I have my work as ambassador as well. It seems that we aren't the only country with problems.'

Kallen frowned. 'What, you mean that in other countries the crime rate is also increasing? Why haven't they asked the help from the black knights?'

Gino shrugged. 'It hasn't been that bad. Apparently it is worst here in Japan. No, the real problem is that some nation leader big shot has taken sick. It has produced some political issues and implications but nothing you need to worry about.'

Kallen looked thoughtful. 'Zero must know, have you told him yet?'

'Nah, haven't had the time. He has had me running all over the place. I think I have made so many reports by now, I know everyone here by both name and reputation. I am so taking tomorrow off.' Gino complained. Kallen laughed. 'Well, if you put it that way, I do have a lot of luck that zero is not overworking me.' Gino nodded absentmindedly. 'I have to go.' He said. 'If I want to get everything done today, I still have to…' his voice trailed off as he looked at Kallen again. 'are you okay?' He asked shocked. 'Kallen?'

**XXX**

'Oh, hello Gartner. How was your little dinner yesterday?' The bulky nobleman scowled. 'How many times have I not asked you to address me formally?' the mysterious woman laughed at his sulking manner. 'My, more times than I care to count. Why won't you just give it up for a bad job?' she asked. He ignored her. 'Will he provide us?' He asked. The female laughed. Why wasn't I consulted about this?'

'you were away.' He answered. 'It was brought to me earlier today. I was thinking of undertaking it.' The woman her expression softened. 'it is a good plan, but you will have to wait with it. This is a direct assault to Zero himself. If you do it now, he will expose and crush you.' The man nodded grumpily. 'I still don't know why I should do everything that you say, you are not even a britannian, I don't even know your name!' She scowled. 'Because I provide you with both good counsel and money.' She answered him.

'What do you think that I should do now, of I can't reveal myself yet?' Gartner asked.

'There I have the perfect plan for actually.' The woman said. 'I however have need of our little friend for this.

The big man frowned. 'Who do you mean?' He asked puzzled, then his expression changed. 'You mean…' The female smiled. 'Oh, I have no idea who you mean, but I mean her.'

'She, she isn't our yet. I haven't had enough time yet.'

'Yes, you have. You could have had her in your power already. Why were you so sloppy? I need her. My plan is perfect, it can't fail!'

'It will have to wait' the man said. 'I will get her, I promise. Now, tell me what this perfect plan is and what the result will be.'

The woman smiled again and got a happy gleam in her eyes. 'My revenge. We will take down Kaname Ohgi and destroy him bit by bit, without him or anyone even noticing someone is doing it for him, everybody including him will think he had gone crazy, and maybe, he will become so.

**XXX**

'Why is there a bird in… is that a basket?' Elene asked, looking at the beautiful bird. Lelouch looked around. 'Oh, well.. a friend of mine captured it when she was here, but she hasn't had time to buy a normal cage yet.'

'She is beautiful.' Elene said admiringly. She stood up. 'So, where can I sleep?' She asked cheerily. Lelouch pointed to his bedroom. 'There, there is only one bedroom so is it a problem if we sleep in the same room? There are two beds, don't worry.' Elene giggled. 'Oh, no. that isn't a problem, but don't you go and get any thoughts in your head.' She said blushing.

'Do you want to eat anything?' Lelouch asked. 'I haven't eaten anything yet, so I was thinking I would make some noodles, would you like some too?'

'Oh, no that's okay.' Elene said. 'I don't want to be a bother.' Then her stomach rumbled. Lelouch smiled. 'don't be ridiculous, it is absolutely no bother. And you don't have a choise anymore. Your stomach sold you out.' He said playfully while walking to the kitchen and he started cooking. Elene looked around the room. It was a bit messy, but she didn't mind that. She sat down on the couch and saw the book beside it. 'Military strategies?' She asked surprised as she picked up the book. 'Lelouch, why do you have a book on military strategies?' she asked a little louder.

'It's from my brother, He is in the military.' He answered from the kitchen. Elene shifted. 'Really, that is so cool, my father used to be in the military.' She wasn't sure if Lelouch had heard her, but he didn't respond so she turned on the television and began watching the news. Back in the kitchen Lelouch was clutching a knife in his hand with tears in his eyes, he refused to let them fall.

**XXX**

CC was clutching her cheese-kun doll against herself. They were watching a horror movie Kelly had brought with her. _Shirley can't be here. She died, I couldn't do anything to save her. But, if that wasn't Shirley, who was it and why was she with Lelouch? _CC shifted and saw that Kelly sat next to her. Kelly gently took her hand. 'Do you want to talk about it?' She whispered to CC. 'No, it's okay.' CC whispered back but she let Kelly hold her hand.

They sat there watching the movie.

Kelly couldn't stop herself anymore. 'Who is Shirley?' She asked softly, but as she squeezed CC' hand, she noticed that she had fallen asleep cuddling her cheese-kun doll.

'Sweet dreams.' She whispered as CC stirred in her sleep.

**XXX**

Her phone rang. Delilah opened her eyes and they wandered to the display of her phone. When she saw the name on it, her eyes widened in shock. _I don't want to speak with him. I don't want to speak with him ever again._ As if in a trance, she picked up the phone. 'Hello, this is Delilah.' She said. 'It's me.' Came the deep voice from the other side of the line.

'Who is it?' Delilah asked, knowing full well who it was. 'it's Matthew.' Delilah let out the breath she was holding. 'Why are you calling me?' She asked dreading the answer.

'I wanted to know if you are okay after everything.' Matt said. Delilah got tears in her eyes, only from thinking about it. 'I… I'm… I'm okay.' She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I am fine.'

'You don't sound fine.' The concerned voice came from the other end of the line. 'Do you want me to come over?'

'N… No.' Stuttered Delilah. 'No, really. You don't have to do that, you've already been through so much for me.'

'I did it all for you, you know that. Have you told your father about it?'

'No, you were right, I mustn't tell him. He would never believe me, let stand understand.'

'Thank you for listening to me. Have you had any problems?'

Delilah shuddered. 'nightmares.' She whispered.

'Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Are you still sure you don't want stay with me? That way you would be safe.' Delilah shook her head, even though Matt wouldn't see it. 'no, I want to stay here at my school. Do you…' She hesitated. 'Do you promise you won't stop protecting me?'

'I'll always be there for you.' Matt answered gently.

'Thank you. I have to go. Bye.'

'Take care of yourself.'

Delilah hung up her phone and sighed.

'Good night, Matt' She whispered before falling in an uneasy sleep.

**XXX**

'I think we have come to an agreement.' Emiel said looking at Tianzi. She nodded.

'Yes, if you will surrender all your power and inheritance, I will consider giving you a high standing job in politics. I will lead the country of Guaquanga and it will become a province of Yuata, if you will except the following conditions; Guaquanga will have the same laws as Yuata. You will stop all the wars you are fighting. All your diplomatic agreements will be broken and you will allow me to make new ones. I will have absolute power over your country. All political hostages will be released, You will give me full access to your treasury and you will except whomever I find fit enough to lead beside me and you will stop all discrimination in your country and give men and women from every nationality equal rights.'

Emiel nodded. 'I will except those terms for I find them both equitable and reasonable.'

'Will the United Federation of Nations also except these terms in understanding that Guaquanga will no longer be a part of the United Federations of Nations?

Kaguya nodded. 'Yes. I, on behalf of the United Federation of Nations accept these terms in understanding that Guanquanga will from this day on be a province of Yuata and will no longer be part of the United Federation of Nations.

Tianzi smiled. 'Well, now all this official business is out of the way, normally we would have to fill in a mountain of paperwork, but since this has all gone so fast the paperwork isn't ready yet.' Emiel laughed. 'Yes, it has gone fast hasn't it?'

'Yes, but since all this isn't officially on paper yet, I am afraid that the negotiations aren't over yet, so would you consider to stay here in the palace until all the paperwork is ready and filled in.' Kaguya looked up. 'Oh yes, I would love to stay here, I can't even remember the last time we spent time together.'

'Yes, and I will stay too, is it possible that I could see the rest of the palace tomorrow or the day after?' Tianzi nodded. 'I might give the tour myself.' She said with a wink, then she signalled for a servant to come. 'Ready the two best guestrooms we have for the chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations and the crown prince of Guanquanga, I want them to be ready by tonight.' She ordered. The servant quickly hurried off to do her bidding.

**XXX**

Ohgi hurried to the girl he considered his little sister. Distressed he looked upon her face, he had hoped that the doctors were overreacting, but as he saw her, he knew they weren't. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 'Kallen.' He whispered. 'Kallen, wake up.' Her pale face didn't show any signs of life. Her eyes were closed and the only thing that indicated that there was still life in her was the slow and laboured breathing and the steady beating of her heart.

Ohgi's eyes drifted away from Kallen and saw the distraught figure that sat in a corner of the room. 'Gino?' Ohgi asked. The former knight looked up from his hands and looked at Ohgi with distant eyes.

'Gino, what happened to her?' Ohgi asked gently. Gino's mouth opened, but there came no sound from his lips. 'You can tell me.' Ohgi encouraged.

'I… don't know… we, talking then… all that blood.' Gino mumbled, his hands shook slightly. Ohgi frowned. 'Gino, you are making no sense. What do you mean?' Gino shook his head and went with his hand through his hear. 'All that blood.' He mumbled again.

Ohgi felt the world go darker as he dreaded what Gino meant. 'Gino?' He said gently. Gino's eyes went in and out of focus as he looked into Ohgi's eyes. 'all that blood.' He whispered once again.

'There was no blood found!' Ohgi practically shouted. 'What happened back there? Weren't you two talking togheter when it happened?' Gino nodded his head and seemed to calm down a bit. 'I don't know.. It happened right there, and I didn't see it.' He mumbled. Ohgi frowned. 'Gino, what do you now. Tell me, it might help us save her, it might help us wake her up.'

'All I saw was all that blood.'

**AN:**

Eventful evening wasn't it? Okay I already said why I stopped writing for a time, but I'll continue writing from now on. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for letting me bore you with my story! Please review, they make me want to write (it's the reason I thought, hmm, maybe I should start writing again).

If you want to make an suggestions or find any mistakes, don't hesitate to inform me and if you have a story idea, please tell me.

Chao, till the next time.


	5. Move Five The white pawn

AN) hiii everybody who is crazy enough to still read my way to long story. I know Lelouch isn't doing anything yet or anything but I don't want to play him too soon, that would totally ruin him! So just bear with me and the story will progress. It might still be a little slow but well… Oh and I think I am going to try a slightly different writing style, because before I was mainly focusing on the conversations but I think I am going to make it a bit more like a real.. err… book or story or whatever. tell me what you think about it.

Oh… and sorry for all the OC's ! I know it's confusing -.- I'll try and stay with this amount.

Kallen was walking through a forest clouded in fog. She knew she was looking for something. Water drops dripped from the leaves as she gently brushed them. It was an old forest. If there was anyone interested to look, they could marvel at the dozens and dozens of flowers, plants and trees yet unknown or already forgotten by the world. but those who walked this world did not see them, nor feel them. They just were.

As Kallen was walking, she felt as if she had forgotten something. Something important.

The sky was a deep black with no sign of stars or light yet when Kallen raised her eyes to look into the darkness a blazing sun came up. Tears filled Kallens eyes. They felt to her as if they were the first tears she had ever shed. But no, she must have cried before. When and why she did not know. As a single tear escaped her eye and froze on her cheek.

Kallen dropped her gaze and immediately the light disappeared as if it needed her gaze to keep itself burning. She walked on. Never knowing where she was. Never knowing who she was and never knowing what she had forgotten.

**XXX**

CC slowly lifted an eyelid as she woke up. she couldn't make sense of the blurred darkness. She felt a warmth in her neck and heard slow breathing. For a moment she was lost, she had no idea where she was and felt that Lelouch wasn't there. Panic blossomed in her chest, then she remembered the sleepover. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the other girls lying on matrasses scattered on the floor. The panic didn't leave, she felt it pressing against her stomach. What if something had happened to Lelouch? What if they had found him after all? After all her hard work to keep him safe. She wouldn't allow it. They could have her, but never him. She owed him too much.

She gently lifted the arm that was wrapped tight around her. Apparently the panic hadn't been the thing pressing against her, and saw that Kelly had taken her for a pillow in her sleep. CC felt an affection for the girl burn inside her. She slightly shook as she half stumbled from the bed. Why did she feel this way about Milly? There was something about her… But she couldn't think about that now, she had to get to Lelouch to make sure he was alright.

She was walking barefoot over the campus, only in her pyjamas and her cheese-kun doll held tight under one arm. Why did he have to become an immortal? It would have been so much better for him if he had just, gone on. An ice wind suddenly came up and struck her. She shivered as the cold went through. The chill went bone deep. She regretted that she hadn't changed into something a little warmer but it couldn't be helped.

When she arrived at Lelouch' dorm, she felt him inside and sighed. 'That is good' She whispered softly and made the same promise that she had made a thousand times. _I won't ever leave you and will always shield you, Lelouch, for I owe you everything._

She gently opened the door and fled inside to shelter herself from the icy cold. How strange, it was still summer and already such a cold. CC looked around and saw the already familiar room. Just to make sure Lelouch was okay she went to his bedroom and saw him lying in his bed. When he was asleep he was so beautiful. All the worries he bore couldn't touch him then and he looked so peaceful. She knew that once he looked this peaceful when he was awake, the day had finally come he had forgiven himself.

She didn't expect to ever see that day.

CC turned around to leave the room, when she saw the other bed she stopped in mid action. Under the covers there lay someone fast asleep curled around half of her blankets. The only thing visible was long orange-red hair.

Who is she? CC asked herself confused as she quietly approached the bed. She saw Shirley standing before her as if it was yesterday. She had not known the girl well but she knew Lelouch had deeply cared about her and sheltered a slight affection for her for that reason. She remembered when she had endangered Shirley because of Mao and felt slightly ashamed of herself.

I didn't even care back then. I endangered her and Lelouch and all I cared about was y precious little contract. She regretted it. The wounds had mended and her heart had unfrozen since then, but still the scars remained.

She turned the girl around, carefully as not to wake her up. When she saw her face she sucked in air. _That face, that is impossible. She died, even I wasn't able to save her. I tried it, I swear I tried_. She wanted to cry but the tears did not come. Why did she feel so empty? She hadn't cried since that day 19 years ago. She looked intently at the face of the girl, and noticed that the futures were different. _No, this can't be Shirley_. She decided, but then, who?

As she silently left the room, the chill went through her again and this time a suspicion came with it. No, suspicion was too weak a word, uncertain too doubtful. A fear was what it was. She shuddered. No, she still had time. They were not ready to move yet, she could still stop them.

She knew that once the cold had come and had made her his possession, she would be too late.

**XXX**

Cleo was walking along the corridor, not quit knowing what was waiting for her at the end of it. She had been at school all day, had there been a terrorist attack she didn't know about yet? No, than she would have just been picked up by Ohgi. Unless Ohgi was indisposed otherwise. God damn it, why didn't they just say what was so important? The corridor was an ordinary one. Black walls, black ceiling and a black floor just like everywhere else in the Black knights headquarter. He still didn't get why the black knights were doing the polices work. It was their job to deal with criminals, not that of the black knights. They were an in depended military force, not some kind of backup system that just cleans up all the mess you make.

She let out an irritated grunt. She hated this worrying. May be there was something with her sister? She hadn't seen anya in such a long time, she had almost forgotten how she would spoil her whenever she visited her and Jeremiah. But she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about uncle Jeremiah. Did they find out about him? Did they find out she was protecting him and were about to punish her for that? No, Zero hadn't sounded angry, he had sounded worried and tired.

She finally saw the end of the corridor. There lay the answers she sought so desperately, she knew that, but she wouldn't get them all. Zero had never told her more then she needed to know. She didn't think it would be any different now.

As she reached the door, she stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. She slowly reached for the door handle and wondered what she was so nervous about. It was probably nothing, might be that Lloyd needed her.

She remembered the last time she had been so anxious. She had been at Anya's when something upstairs had fallen. Nobody had been home so Cleo went to see what was wrong and when she had come into the room she had seen the former bodyguard of the Demon king in a bedroom in her sister's house.

She shivered and opened the door. Gino, Ohgi and Zero were standing there waiting. Before they spoke she knew her instincts had been right and something was terribly wrong.

**XXX**

Lelouch woke with the rise of the sun. the heat on his skin woke him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He toughed he had heard footsteps only moments before. There was something different about his room this morning. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary, the his eye fell on the other bed in the room. The bed was empty. He rubbed his eyes in vein to try and rid himself of the sleep that was still clouding his mind.

Unable to do so he stood up. He was still not sure what had woken him but deemed it as not important. If it had been, surely he had figured it out already. It was till way too early for school so he headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower in order to clear his head.

As he walked past CC' bird it screeched at him. She resisted the urge to set the bird free, CC would be furious with him, and made a mental note to make CC take that noisemaker home. He didn't care much for the bird. Yes, it was pretty but he had never been an animal person.

Lelouch laid his hand on the bathroom door handle when a sudden sound made him jerk his arm away like it had touched fire. Someone was under the shower she realised as he listened to the streaming water. The door hadn't been locked. Lelouch stumbled back to the couch wondering what was making his mind so clouded. It had to be sleep.

'Elaine.' He heard someone say. He looked around in confusion trying to find the voice until he realized that he himself had whispered the name. His eyes widened. Elaine was under the shower now. She must have woken him. He sat down and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

The moon was still in the sky, a beautiful full moon, outshone by the red fiery sun rising next to it. The sky glowed red striked with strokes of golden light. Lelouch felt a spasm of pain going through his head. As black blotches obscured his vision he fell off the chair in anguish. He clutched his head with both hands, cramping each time a wave of pain brought a wave of nausea with it.

The pain left as soon as it had come. Lelouch stayed on the floor, keeping his head cradled in his hands. What the hell was that? He had never felt anything like this. Even the pain of being stabbed through the stomach was nothing compared to this, nor being shot through the head or drowning. His head felt clear and strong again like the pain had burned the mist away. _Well who wouldn't wake up from something like that?_ Lelouch contemplated. Had the sky been red with gold or had that been his imagination It had to be, he had never seen such a sky before in his life.

There was a noise behind Lelouch and on instinct he turned around and was for the first time in his life ungrateful for the increased instincts and senses he had had since he had woken up from his first death. A blush crept up his cheeks As he saw Elaine standing there with only a towel rapped around herself to cover herself. It did not leave much for imagination. Lelouch couldn't help but stare at her perfect hourglass shape.

Elaine looked around and saw him, still sitting in the floor. Her eyes widened for a moment before she followed his stare and looked down at herself. She yelped and turned red. She quickly turned herself away for him trying to cover the many exposed parts of her body with her arms. Lelouch finally managed to tear his eyes up to her eyes and felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

'I… I'm sorry' Elaine stammered. 'I didn't know you were up.' She was sorry? He was the one that had been staring at her half naked like a complete idiot. 'No, I'm sorry.' He said, quickly standing up and turning away from her, trying to give her a little more privacy. From the corner of his eye, he saw her looking at him with piercing eyes that seemed to go through him. Weird he the hadn't noticed that before. 'I'll just…. Go.' He said awkwardly. 'Thanks.' She said in an embarrassed voice.

Lelouch turned to the door and practically fled towards it in the door opening he hesitated. 'You probably don't have any clean clothes with you, you can wear something from the dresser next to the bed you slept in.' She felt her eyes boor into him. He rubbed his neck embarrassed. 'There from a friend, just like the bird. She's too lazy to take them to her place.' And before she could replay he was outside.

He sighed. Where was he supposed to go now and how long was he supposed to wait? He hoped she wouldn't take so long as CC always did. He supposed he could go to her dorm. She wasn't there anyway, she was still at Zoë's, but no, he didn't have a key to her dorm. Lelouch noticed the cold and realised that he was still in his pyjamas, bear chested. He looked around but it was early enough that the campus was devoid of students.

He sighed and went to sit on the porch and leaned on the door with his back, looking up at the sky with a troubled expression contemplating what had happened before and waiting for Elaine to finish dressing.

**XXX**

Cleo was staring at zero, not believing what she had just heard. 'So…' She said when the silence stretched, 'if all this happened, what the hell is Gino doing here?' She asked in a concerned voice. He should be in the hospital, don't you see how shocked he is?' she continued. Gino looked up, his eyes holding nothing of the warmth or kindness it normally held. She found they held nothing, not even the signs of life. 'I am fine, Cleo. I thank you for your concern but you don't have to worry about me.' Well, wasn't that a pile of shit he was selling. Of course he wasn't fine. He had seen the girl he had loved for twenty years bleed to unconscious and now she was in a fucking coma. Tears pricked in her eyes. Kallen was in a coma. She felt as if she had been struck in her belly. Something was preventing her from breathing normally and her vision became blurred.

She..' she said and supressed a sob. 'She will wake, won't she?' She the tears falling from her eyes burned her cheeks. 'It was just from blood loss, wasn't it?' She asked in a hopeful voice, half sobbing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrank away from it. She angrily rubbed through her eyes, angry for the tears. She was stronger than this, she shouldn't cry.

'There was no blood. That is what makes I so very peculiar. Also there were no wounds on Kallens body found. I know you are very close to Kallen but you can't visit her until we know what is wrong with her.'

Cleo's anger increased. 'And you will be the exception won't you? Not that you will care, the only thing you will have lost is the Guren, god I swear sometimes I think you and Lloyd are family!' She yelled at him, knowing she meant little and less of it. 'No, I won't visit her, it isn't like practically raised me since I was 7 years old. I just go to school like a good girl and when you are in trouble, I will just risk everything I have, including my own life for you!'

Zero didn't move. He didn't show a single emotion, but it could be he was hiding it behind that damned mask of him. Ohgi on the contrary was looking at her in disbelieve, like she had grown a second head or something dumb.

'Cleo.' He said looking stricken himself. 'He is just trying to protect you.' She glanced towards Gino for a moment and saw in his eyes… nothing. She wondered where he was with his thoughts. His eyes were mirrors. It just reflected her. Ohgi was rambling on about how she should not disrespect superiors. She cut him off icily. 'Gino is shaken up badly, I'm taking him to the hospital, I know you don't care about your employees, but I do care about my colleges.' She said. Ohgi shut is mouth with a snap and Cleo had an impulse to snap him. He irritated her so much right now. How could he agree with zero about this? It was Kallen they were talking about here and yet Ohgi still took his side. She threw Ohgi an icy look and took Gino by the hand to lead him out of the room. Before she was out of earshot, she heard zero call after her. 'You are not to visit Kallen, Cleo. That is an order.' And she heard the door shut.

Out of pure bottled up frustration she slammed her fist so hard against the wall, a dent was seen in the stone. 'Ah Fuck!' She cursed as she felt the pain spasm up her arm.

Gino looked at her. 'Kallen had no disease.' He said with a death serious certainty she had never heard in his voice before. Cleo nodded, not knowing what he meant and not thinking clearly because of the pain. 'What is it then?' She asked him not even trying to make sense of it all. She studied Gino and saw something coming back into his eyes. The determination that drove him so often was back in it. It comforted to know that at least someone cared what would happen with Kallen. What would happen and what had happened.

'She found something out she wasn't supposed to.' Cleo could almost slap herself for thinking even for a moment she would get what had happened out of Gino. Even with pain coursing through her she could think clearly enough to remember all the times before that Gino had been certain a spy had infiltrated the BK or an accident had been no accident but a plot.

She started to say to that he was imagining things again but when she saw his eyes, his blue eyes full of determination and thought about the awful blank and dead look in them, the words died in her throat. If this would give him strength and get him to get over the events from the day before, who was she to stop it? She sighed and gave in. 'You just be right.' She said to him. 'You might just be right, but even if you are not,' Cleo got the same determent look in her eyes, mixed with both anguish and anger, 'We will find out what happened to her.'

XXX

Villetta woke up from the pounding in her head. She groaned and held her head with her hand. She heard something stumble and opened her eyes, she immediately closed them again as the light blinded her and made the pounding in her head worse. She groaned again. She had no idea where she was or what time it was. How much had she had to drink last night? Damn that Tamaki he probably kept refilling my cup. She cautiously stood up and with her eyes still closed started to make her way to the curtains.

She had slept in a good bed, that was a good sign. She didn't remember much from the night before. Everything went vague after a rather intimate dance with some girl in Tamaki's bistro. She cursed. I hope Ohgi won't find out about that one. I might have to blackmail Tamaki to keep it quiet through.

She had finally found the window and drew the curtains. She tried to open her eyes again and saw a dimly lit room. She had no idea where she was until she turned around and saw Ayame standing in the door opening. She was in Tamaki's guestroom. She sighed relieved, she had turned up in some weird places.

Ayame looked concerned. Are you okay Villetta? I couldn't wake you up before. Since Tamaki brought you here Ohgi has called you at least a dozen times.'

'He has?' Villetta asked surprised. Ohgi usually slept on campus through the week and came home Saturday afternoon. She was usually the one that was desperately trying to talk to him. She had a bad feeling about this, or that could just be the alcohol working. 'What was it about?' She asked.

'I have no idea.' Ayame said. 'It was on your sellphone so I didn't deem it, well… I thought it would break your privacy to answer it.' Villetta walked back to the bed and saw her clothes. She looked sown at herself and saw she was only wearing her underwear. She sighed and started to put on the clothes as fast as she could. It wasn't very fast. 'What about Tamaki, where is he?' Villetta asked.

He is at the BK, apparently they needed him there.'

'What about you, didn't they need you too? Villetta asked curious. Ayame sighed and shook her head. 'I still can't come to work because of my concussion. I wouldn't be much help either, my wrist is still injured.'

'Oh, from that robbery right? Your knightmare was badly damaged. Lloyd was pretty upset over it.' Villetta said. She nearly fell as she tried to put on her socks and refused to ask Ayame for help. Why did those clothes have to be so damn tight? When she lost her balance again she fell on the bed.

She heard Ayame giggle for a moment before stifling it. She imagined how she must look right now and almost smiled herself, if her head hadn't hurt so much. 'Need any help?' Ayame asked. Villetta, still lying on the bed head down and her knee below her, looked to the right and saw Ayame standing close to her. She shook her head and slowly turned over. She put her socks and shoes on while sitting on the ed. This way he couldn't fall down anymore.

'What would you like for breakfast?' Ayame asked kindly. Villetta groaned and felt sick only at the thought of food. 'an aspirin and water, please.' She said putting on her last shoe. She struggled with the ties for a moment before it up for a bad job and left them for how they were. Ayame was still standing there. 'You really need to eat something.' She reprimanded. Villetta shook her head at the berating's from the younger woman. 'I can't keep anything down right now. I need to go to Ohgi, do you at least know where he is?' She asked Ayame.

'You can't go in this state!' she said. 'You need to stay here, you're totally hung over.' Villetta felt a flush forming on her cheeks and hung her head. She felt ashamed. She should know better than to drink so much. 'Thank you so much that I could sleep here and for taking care of me but I really need to go to my husband right now. He needs me.' She knew that would break Ayame. Ayame would go through fire if that would help Tamaki. 'I have your phone here.' She said in a reluctant voice.

'Ohgi is with Tamaki at the Black knights, are you sure you feel good enough to go there?' She asked. 'Yes.' Villetta lied. She stood up and ignored the pounding in her head. She walked as steadily towards the door as she could muster.

'Are you completely sure because you still don't look very well.' How typical of her, she would always try to stop you from doing something she didn't approve of, even if you had already convinced her that you really should do it.

Villetta, afraid that she would fall down again if she turned around stood still for a moment in the dooropening and said. 'Don't worry, I'll be fine.' And half stumbled out of the door to go to Ohgi.

**X**

She stepped out of the cab an paid the friendly looking driver. He had talked to her the whole way, but Villetta hadn't heard a word of what he has said. Feeling embarrassed, she noticed he had asked her a questions, she nodded, not knowing what he had asked and wished the man a good day.

She hurriedly went to the entrance of the office of the black nights. The office that was settled in Tokyo was the main office in the world. It was here where the famous Zero lived.

Once inside she asked the woman behind the counter where she could find Ohgi. The woman slowly consulted her computer. Apparently she couldn't find it because after minutes she called somebody, informing after Ohgi. Villetta wished she had gone home first to put her uniform on. In uniform, she was ranked high enough that coulnd walk in by Zero unannounced. Without it, she was treated like a visitor. that meant she had to wait longer. She had let Ohgi wait for so long already.

'He is at the 26 floor right now. I believe he is discussing something with zero. If you wish I could make an appointment for you with him. he could see you by tomorrow' The woman behind the counter said. Villette had an urge to strangle her on the spot out of frustration. 'I don't need an appointment.' She said and turned around. Once she was in the elevator, the frustration ebbed out of her.

she rested against the wall of the elevator. Hear head touched it and the cool metal felt good against her skin. The throbbing subsided a bit.

**XXX**

Cecile was sitting on a couch watching the two people who had entered the room a moment before. The plans she had been studying a moment before lay forgotten before her. She heard the female of the two shout, furious and figured a quiet afternoon wasn't for her. The woman began cursing in much extravagance the man and Cecile couldn't help but sigh. Rakshata and Lloyd seemed to be getting along better and better. She wondered what had set Rakshata off.

'How do you dare toughing her you idiotic excuse for a rat eating ass!' There it was. Cecile giggled at her creative cursing. She almost missed them fighting, the look on Lloyd face made her giggle even more. She immediately felt guilty. Lloyd might be a pain but he always meant good.

'I just upgraded her. I've made her more efficient.' Lloyd wined. 'You weren't supposed to upgrade anything! I was completely able to do that myself you four-eyed winey childish blathering toad-mouthed imbecilic. What part of do. Not. Touch. My. Children do you not understand, jerk!' Lloyd shrank back with each word. 'You asked me for help, remember?'

'That was half a year ago!' She yelled, furious. The spark practically flew off her as she looked at him full of anger and frustration.

'Well, you never said you didn't need my help anymore, so technically you never withdrew it.' Lloyd said, recapturing his usual bratty composure. Rakshata turned to him and instead of grabbing to his throat as Cecile expected, she look his hand and held in gingerly as she said: 'Let me make it real clear for you then.' She said with a sweet voice. Her mood swing gave Cecile a chill and it took Lloyd aback. 'You will never ever touch my children again, nor any other of my creations. I however, will be allowed to touch, upgrade and change yours anytime, anywhere and anyhow.'

Cecile quietly got up, hoping against hope that they wouldn't notice her. The last thing she needed was to be dragged into one of their fights. The last thing she heard before sneaking away was Lloyd unsettled response. Cecile rolled her eyes and headed to the Cleopatra to look what had upset Rakshata.

XXX

Lelouch was sitting in class, he didn't bother pretending to be paying attention. He didn't even know what the class was about. He had more important concerns on his mind at the moment. CC was acting weird again, well, weirder, Cleo had been absent from class until today and now she was just sitting there, staring into blank space, he was positively sure something big was happening within the world, he felt it in his bones and his headache had decided that he liked him enough to stick for an entire week.

He had no idea how he knew, but he knew there was something wrong. Very, very wrong.

He looked to his right and looked at the girl next to him. Cleo looked lifeless with dead eyes and her skin looked a shade close to parchment. He had no idea what had happened to her but he felt sorry for her none the less. She always seemed so energetic, past her shyness.

He turned his head to look at CC. She wasn't paying attention either. He saw that but she was looking intently at the school board, desperately trying to ignore him. It was what she had been doing for the past week now. She hadn't looked at him straight and looked distracted all the time. She answered him, but besides that didn't talk to him and yet where ever he went she seemed to be there, just within reach. What happened to her? He had given up understanding her a long time ago, but she never acted so… different before. He had thought he was finally starting to figure her out.

Then there was this headache. It came and went as unpredictable, well, as CC. He grimaced as he thought of it. He had never felt something so damnable painful. His thoughts drifted to Elaine. She was just like Shirley had been. Cheerful, happy, helpful, scatter minded, innocent, well, may be a little less innocent. She thought of her and all his worries seemed to disappear for a moment and then returned twice as heavy.

What if Elaine ever found out that the reason she was an orphan without any family left was him? She would despise him? He knew he would. He did, for wanting to be friends with her, for wanting to make her smile. The only reason he even spend time with her was to rid himself of his guilt. He felt awful about it.

Trying to distract himself from his thoughts, his eyes wondered around the classroom, looking for something to distract himself with. His eyes fell on a newspaper, sticking out of Cleo's bag. He poked her and asked with a fake grin on his face, 'Mind if I borrow your newspaper?'

She nodded. He wondered if she had even heard him.

He quickly took the newspaper and red the front page with rising astonishment. It hadn't been a very good distraction. It only added to his worries. Zero wasn't doing well. Lelouch had enough experience to read between the lines of a simple newspaper article. The trick was to only read the facts and then use them with the knowledge you already had to figure out the situation. Apparently, the crime rate hadn't stopped rising and the mafia was using it to its best uses.

Zero was trying to do something against it but there were no results yet. Lelouch swore softly under his breath and felt CC fiddle besides him for a second. He felt her. Since when did he feel her? Lelouch pushed her out of his mind and turned the page around. His breath caught in his throat like it always did when he saw her. There was a picture of his little sister, who looked older than him by far now, with an article next to it about politics. Lelouch had always been interested in them and started to read the article interested. By the end of it, he felt sick. Somehow, despite all his efforts, Britannia had messed up anyway.

They owed to much money to too many people. He was sure that if Nunnaly had ruled alone, like he and his father had she would have paid everyone back years ago but she insisted on becoming a democracy. He knew it was the right thing to do for her but he felt annoyed somewhere too. If you gave people, who had been used to follow the mass and not to thing for itself, a choice, even an idiot could spread the right rumours so they would all vote for him. He felt sick because of all the corrupt people Nunnaly worked with every day and he hated how they ruined it for the rest of the country.

He put the paper aside, not wanting to read any more. They would have to fend for themselves. He couldn't help them anymore, He wouldn't help them anymore. However, with this news, and his own bad feeling, there was that feeling again, he didn't know how his friend and little sitter would sort it all out. Lelouch couldn't figure it out.

Disoriented Lelouch looked around. All of the sudden everybody was moving. Sighing he stood up and shuffed his books into his bags. Economy. He wondered if they were free now, but that hope vanished when he got out of the classroom and saw Sam and Heyasi walking into a classroom further down the hall.

His eyes were suddenly caught by something else. The flickering of green through the air as CC tried to escape his gaze. Something inside him snapped.

He wasn't quite sure what it was that pushed him, but it did none the less. It probably had to do something with him not sleeping for three days straight due to the suddenly a curing headaches.

Or with this feeling of dread that refused to leave his stomach.

No matter what it was, It made sure Lelouch did exactly what he did.

He swept down toward CC, grabbing her by the wrist. He didn't look at her while he was dragging her away from the rest. She was squirming and trying to wrench loss. 'Lelouch, what do you think you are doing?' He heard, but it wasn't CC' voice. He looked to the side and saw Elaine. Her hair was blazing in the sun that was streaming inside through the windows. Her appearance only made him more irritated.

The knot in his stomach became thither. He looked at Elaine fleetingly, before turning his gaze towards CC intently. He still refused to speak, or look at him. Or even acknowledge he was even there. 'Nothing.' He said gruffly before stalking past her.

He didn't seem to like that. 'Shouldn't you be in class now?' She scolded him, but he ignored her.

He kept walking until they reached a little lake on the academy's ground. He let go of CC there and she turned half away from him, rubbing her wrist.

'What is wrong with you, witch?' Lelouch spat. CC didn't meet his eyes. 'You tell me, you're the one dragging me her.'

'Why are you acting so, so..' He paused trying to find a word that would describe her perfectly.

'capricious, incomprehensible, frustrating?' He supplied quietly. He paused again. 'Yes!' He practically shouted. 'You've been acting weird ever since we have been here, clinging to me like a five years old, and now you're not even looking me in the eye. What are you playing at this time?'

CC remained silent for a time. 'Lelouch, do you trust me?' She asked.

'No.' Lelouch lied frankly. 'Why would I?' He thought he saw something glistening in her eye and felt bad for his lie. He couldn't come back on it now, however. He needed answers, and if CCC could supply him with some he was not going to be fed some excuse that he was supposed to trust her and trust she was keeping him in the dark for some damn good reason.

'I… You know yourself.' She said, still trying to evade the question.

'I don't' He said. He was trying to reason with his unreasonable and unexplainable rage that was warring inside him.

'Do you feel the cold?' She asked. He blinked confused. 'What… You expect me to answer you when you won't even look at me?'

CCC shook her head. 'I… ask him, ask that friend of yours. Listen to that feeling, and Lelouch…' She looked into his eyes for the first time in a week, he felt entranced by the gold orbs. 'If you feel the cold, Come to me.' She turned leaving Lelouch confused behind her . Lelouch hated not understanding and yet it entranced him at the same time.

'CC… I don't understand.' He said, his rage had finally left him as she had looked into her soothing eyes.

'I hope you will never.'

'Where are you going?'

'I am sorry Lelouch. I promised never to leave you. I cannot keep that promise, it seems now.'

Lelouch looked at her back with unbelieving eyes until she disappeared from his sight. He kept standing there, feeling something he had hoped he had healed years before, break again as his support left him.

**XXX**

Empress Tianzi was walking through the garden of her royal palace, yawning. It was long past midnight and yet had had no time to sleep as of yet. She was wondering if her employees were plotting against her, or that there was really so much work to be done. She couldn't remember the last time she had time to herself. _It must have been before Emiel came._

The time she hadn't spent preparing the joining of her country with that of Guanquanga or trying to stop the ever insistent flow of terrorism and crime, she had spent pleasing ambassadors to favour her in both the United nations of China and the United federation of Nations. Apparently some high born excuse for a king had decided he found she was getting too much power and was forming a threat to his authority. Like she cared even one thing about that, but the idiot had set other countries against her and were trying to stop the joining of Guanquanga and Yuata. Or how far you could name it a joining, she would just add it to her country. She wished Xing Ke was here, he would be able to help her.

The only good thing that had come out of it for her until now was that it was the reason she had met Emiel. Just the thought about him had made her knees feel week. But she couldn't, if she let him steal her heart, he would destroy her. No matter his intentions, it would be her end.

The thought made her feel exhausted and numb. She headed back to the palace. There was no one outside anymore, the palace was deserted. Except for a lonely soldier walking by every five minutes or so, she was alone. The thought about Emiel hadn't lifted her spirit, but they had been true. She needed to stay rational. No matter how much she wanted to lead the life of a normal girl, without having the burden of being the empress of the biggest country of the UNC… She shook her head, clearing it from the thoughts that disturbed it and went to het private quarters. Trying justifying sleeping by telling herself that she would make mistakes and wrong decisions if she was suffering from lack of sleep.

The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep. All she dreamt of was him.

**XXX**

CC kept on walking. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, and that was saying something. She could still feel him. She wondered if he was able to feel her too. She didn't think he could. She wished he couldn't. She stumbled on and found it grew harder to see her surroundings. She blinked ad found hot tears streaming over her cheeks.

At east she had made sure he would go to his old friend. To Suzaku. She was certain, no matter how much he had changed, how much they had both changed that Suzaku would protect Lelouch for her. That he would protect Lelouch with his own life if he had to. They would be mad though.

She kept walking. She had done that for some time now and thought back. Only two weeks, gods, had it only been two weeks? She had been irritated at Heyasi for liking Lelouch. Why had she been. She knew he had never really healed. He would not accept anything he would see as selfish and that included most anything that would make him happy.

She felt from inside where she needed to go. The feeling had been growing for years now, but since they had come to Japan it had evolved. She had become scared and feared that they would find Lelouch too.

It turned out it had been a reasonable fear. They had found him, and she hadn't been there for him.

If she stayed with him, the effect would be far greater and faster than when she would go, so she had gone.

It had been the right thing to do. It hadn't been kind, or just. But it had been right. If she could distract them, She might be able to save him after all.

She didn't think it would work, but there was nothing else to do. She might be able to figure out there, how to save him.

She would Save him, she could still.

She only needed to learn how.

XXX

The forest had come to an unexpected end and Kallen was looking at a cliff. She felt neither tired or energetic. It was odd, to feel totally nothing. She walked forward and with each step she set, the further the cliff seemed to be. Kallen frowned. Now curious what would lay beyond the edge of the world.

She willedthe edge to stop moving away from her, and as if it had only been waiting for her signal, it stopped. Kallen looked at it feeling blank. Had she always been able to will thing around her to shift the way she wanted them to? She stopped and looked back. The forest looked ancient. Like it had been for ever and it would never cease to exists. She willed it to and the forest turned to dust before her eyes.

It gave her a thrill, almost a real feeling. The power felt wonderful.

As her attention wavered, the forest reappeared from the dust, like it had never gone, but the fire in Kallens heart had begun burning and was not so easy to extinguish again. She felt purpose once again as she tried the reach the edge of the cliff with all her might.

She only needed to remember, she was certain if she would remember she knew what her purpose here was.

AN: Soooooooo…. Ugh, I don't know. I thing I like this style (way, way, way) better myself… please let me know what you thing because this style does cost a little more effort. I am sorry if I made Lulu a bit OCC there, you know… him getting mad. He never really gets mad does he? ^.^. But I thought it fit him there. He is still a bit broken you see.

Ohhh and (I really hope for you that you picked it up but I expect you dis) He is going to Suzaku next chapter… or well, what is left of him. I think I have to start referring to him as zero from now on…

Anddd about everything in my story that is unclear and you want to ask about, you can always do so(but most of the fog around my story will lift as it progresses, don't worry) . I would also love constructive criticism. That would really help.

Oh, and one last thing. I wanted to ask you, since I really wanted to do it… wouldn't it be lovely to just kill all my OC's off one by one? I myself would love writing that (in a sensible story of course)

Auf wiedersehn, goodbye, au revoir, doei, cheerio


	6. Move six The Black knight

AN: Have fun reading^.^

Cleo sat in class, staring ahead of herself, paying no attention to her surroundings what so ever. She was thinking back to the last week. It felt like a haze to her. She remembered vividly how she promised Gino to help him and yet here she was, sitting pointlessly in class. She was doing nothing, helping no one. She shifted slightly, considering to ask if she could be excused again when her eyes fell on the student next to her. He seemed to be paying as much attention to the class as she was.

Hadn't she promised to keep an eye on him, ages ago? It did not seem important anymore.

She wanted to go to Anya. To look in her big pink eyes and confess all her fears, all her mistakes. How she missed Kallen. Anya would understand.

She had found nothing. She felt incredibly guilty. It felt like she let Kallen down. Gino hadn't found anything either but she didn't blame him. Broken as he was, Cleo hadn't expected him to actually do anything. She had been surprised though. He looked with so much determination. She could imagine him right now, sitting behind a couple of computers at once, looking up what could be wrong with Kallen.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. Cleo refused to cry like a little weak child. For once in her life she had to be the one to remain strong. She heard something - or more likely someone - saying something to her right and she nodded. Couldn't anybody just leave her alone?

Cleo suddenly felt extremely tired. She wondered what the last time was she had slept. Two, might be three days ago? She went back to staring, pretending to be paying attention. Thinking didn't do her any good right now.

She groaned as she covered her ears. All the noise was making her head swim. The class was dismissed. Cleo quickly picked up her books and fled the noise. In the hallway she leaned against the wall, trying to clear her head. She closed her eyes. Only for a minute, she told herself.

Cleo's eyes flew open as someone struggled in front of her. To her astonishment she saw Lelouch dragging that fiend of his with him. She forgot her drowsiness and her problems for a moment as she heard Ohgi saying again.

_Keep an eye on Lelouch for me will you? Tell me if he does anything out of place._

Would she let Ohgi down too? How many people had she let down already. For some reason people always seemed to trust her. She watched Lelouch drag CC away and watched as a girl with red hair stopped him for a moment. Would it be that bad if she didn't follow them? Mr Ohgi had never said anything about following, she couldn't do anything either way.

She shrugged and went to the classroom. She got reprimanded for being late. Normally it would irritate her to no end, now Cleo felt strangely empty.

Cleo sat in her seat staring blackly again. Her eyes were out of focus and the walls seemed to be blurry. Cleo felt her head jerk as she almost fell asleep, remembering to be awake just in time. The walls around her were a blank white that seemed to shine in the light. They seemed to move closer and closer.. until…

Cleo jumped up, knocking her chair backwards. Her teacher shot her an irritated expression and opened her mouth to say something. Cleo didn't give her the chance. She practically fled towards the door, going to Gino.

Fuck school, fuck Ohgi, fuck Zero. They could all go to hell. She was going to get Kallen back, no matter how many times they told her to go to class. She won't go back until she had figured it out.

**XXX**

Lelouch sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He was horribly remembered of nineteen years ago.

Why couldn't he just have died? He deserved it, Lelouch had no doubt about that. If he had had just died CC would be free from him. He was always keeping her back.

She was so.. mysterious, so entrancing and so unpredictable. It send shivers up his spine to just think about her.

The thought reminded him how she was gone. She was what he had held on in the past years. The one steady thing in his life that kept him standing. Now… he was falling again.

There was a knock on the door. Lelouch didn't respond. He was contemplating whether he should go to Suzaku. Someone knocked on his door again but it sounded strangely distant to Lelouch. Not having the strength to resist it, his eyes slowly closed and he slipped in a deep, confused sleep. He thought he heard someone yell his name, but that could have been his imagination.

**XXX**

Ohgi was looking at the blonde knight with part aspiration, part concern. Gino was just sitting there, scribbling frantically. Ohgi had finally accomplished to drag him away from the seven computers and three televisions. Apparently, nothing like what had happened with Kallen - or rather, had happened to her according to Gino - had ever happened before. He hadn't found anything yet.

Ohgi had suggested to Gino that if he read a report on what he had witnessed, even if it got a bit hazed in his memory he would always be able to recall it by just re-reading his own report. It was almost scary with how much force Gino had begun the project. He had dropped, literally dropped, everything he was doing and mumbled something.

And now he was sitting here. Ohgi was glad he had finally forced Cleo back to school, she didn't have to see Gino like this. She was upset enough. Quit understandable of course.

'Gino?' He said, his voice strangely horse. He received a non-committed grunt. 'Is there anything I can help you with?' Ohgi continued, oblivious to the disgruntled look on Gino's face.

'No.' Gino mumbled. Ohgi nodded. Not wanting to leave, he fiddled for a moment. Gino looked up irritated. Ohgi was shocked at how he looked. His face was dead pale. There were big bags under his eyes. His eyes were big and red. His hair was messy but what frightened Ohgi the most was his expression.

It was no longer empty like when Ohgi had first seen him, nor desperate like Ohgi had expected. It had such a fiery expression. The depth to his expression startled him.

At the surface he saw irritation. Underneath though, there was a vast amount of determination, and something else. Something darker.

'What?' Gino exclaimed, all irritation now. Ohgi realised he was staring at Gino. 'N- Nothing.' He said quickly. 'Are you sure there is nothing I can do?' He asked again. Gino's eyes flashed. 'No.' He said. 'You are busy. You should work on that secret assignment from Zero.' Gino practically spat. Great. So he didn't appreciate being kept in the dark. 'That can wait.' Ohgi said stiffly. He didn't like the way Gino was talking to him. He was his superior after al. 'No. It can't. I can do this on my own.' Gino hesitated a moment. 'With Cleo.' Ohgi bowled his hands into fists. 'Look, Gino. If you don't take care of yourself, that is absolutely none of my concern.' Gino nodded. 'No, you're right. It isn't.'

'But I will not allow you to drag Cleo into this. She has it hard enough as it is. She has to go to school to. She is only eighteen years old, or have you forgotten that?' Ohgi continued as if Gino hadn't interrupted him. Gino shook his head disbelievingly. 'Cleo does everything of her own accord. I am not dragging her into anything.'

'Than stop her.'

Gino snorted. 'Stop Cleo from doing something she wants to do? No way.'

'She will listen eventually. She is too young.' Ohgi insisted.

'No. Have you forgotten what I did when I was her age? I was already a knight of the rounds. I killed when I was younger than her.'

'I have not, do you want to go through the same thing you went through?' Ohgi retorted.

'No. I do not.'

'Then stop encouraging her to do so.'

'She won't go through what I went through. She can't.' Gino growled. Ohgi stopped for a moment. He wondered if he was missing some important piece of information.

'she's going the right direction.'

Gino stood up angrily. 'Just leave me alone.' He said as he walked out of the room.

Ohgi watched his go. He regretted that he had taken his frustrations out on Gino. It wasn't his fault, but Ohgi hadn't been able to stop the words coming from his mouth. He felt miserable. He was worried sick about Kallen… And Cleo. He shouldn't take his frustrations out on anyone anymore.

Ohgi turned and walked out of the room. If he focused completely on the assignments Zero had given him, he didn't have to think about his worries.

He would just go to Kallen one last time.

**XXX**

'What happened?'

Cleo looked wide eyed at a fuming Gino. She had never seen him so mad in her life and she had known him for what seemed like ever.

'Gino, what happened?' She asked again, more forcefully. Gino clenched his fists and his jaw was set. He seemed to be contemplating to kick a table. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

'Gino!.' She said again.

Gino looked in her eyes and his demeanour changed dramatically. As much as he had been irritated, mad and frustrated just a moment before, he was now sympathising , tired and understanding and under it all that deep sadness.

He still refused to speak, but only by looking into his blue eyes Cleo had the feeling she understood what had upset him a little better. 'Gino,' She said much softer, 'What happened?'

He looked away. 'Do you think I am dragging you into… this.' Cleo frowned, not understanding. Gino was acting weird again. She remembered she wasn't the only one suffering from a lack of sleep. 'Into what?' She asked confused.

'This.' He gestured around him and towards her. 'Into things that are over your head. That you are not ready for.' He sounded guilty and Cleo could have sworn she heard a note of pleading in his voice.

'Do you think I keep you away from your school and from your duty to the black knights. Do you blame me for your lack of sleep? For what happened to Kallen? Do you?' His voice gained more and more force the more he spoke. Cleo could only shake her head. She wanted to reassure him that she didn't but she couldn't find her voice.

Gino blinked and looked away. 'Do you think I am forcing you to undergo what I went through?' He said it so soft Cleo almost didn't hear it if it wasn't for the eerie silence in the room. 'I…' Cleo didn't know what to say.

'No.' She said, a fraction too late. Gino refused to meet her eyes. He looked at his hands. 'I do don't I? Ohgi was right. I shouldn't have asked you to help me.' Cleo frowned. Ohgi?

'What are you talking about Gino?' She said. 'Helping was my choice. You aren't forcing me to do anything.'

'I'm putting so much pressure on you. Look at you, I wouldn't be surprised if you're taking ill.'

'No.' Cleo said firmly. 'I won't get sick. I don't have the time for that. I must help you.'

But Gino shook his head. 'No, you should go to school. Ohgi was right. I'm not a good influence right now on you. You're only eighteen for god's sake. I have no idea what I was thinking.'

'So you're going to do what Ohgi says too, without listening what I want?' Cleo said dully. Gino nodded. 'It's what is best for you.' This set something familiar off inside Cleo. She felt comfortable diving out of her confused and knotted emotions into the familiar rage.

'Oh, yes. What is best for me.' She started. 'Everyone always want what is best for me except me. Do you truly think I am going to go to school only because you tell me to. Do you really think I am overworking myself here for you? Because of you?' She shook her head and heard a sharp laugh come from her. Strange, she hadn't wanted to laugh, nor had she wanted to sound so cruel to Gino.

'I'm doing it for Kallen. You're not a good influence? Well, you are right. You weren't, but you are even worse now. I thought you said you would always allow me to do what I wanted. I don't want to go to school like nothing is the matter, I don't want to do what is good for me, I don't want to be protected. Why should you be allowed to destroy yourself to rescue Kallen and not me?' She demanded from him.

He looked into her eyes, speechless. Cleo waited a few moments, giving him the chance to say something before she said: 'Exactly.'

She glared at him a few moments more. 'Have you found something useful while I was wasting my time this morning with school?' She asked eventually.

Cleo heard Gino rasp his throat. 'No, nothing at all.' Cleo nodded expecting it. 'Let's keep on looking then.' She said.

**XXX**

Elaine sunk down into a park bench. She wondered what had gone wrong in her life.

She was locked outside, again. It was late in the evening and now she had nowhere to seep. She looked up and briefly. The clouds were a dark grey. It would surely rain. She closed her eyes. She was weary of all of it. The first drop landed of her cheek.

She brushed it away and shivered. It was cold outside and she was still dressed in her uniform.

Elaine picked herself up and reluctantly dragged herself back to her dorm. Hopefully Delilah had snapped out of her stupor and unlocked the door. She walked on, wondering, sinking deep into her thoughts.

Elaine bumped hard into something. Whit a startled yelp she bumped into the ground. She looked up and was shocked to see Lelouch standing there.

'Lelouch.' She said breathless. She stood up quickly . Elaine felt colour rising to her cheeks from embarrassment. Lelouch said nothing. He didn't look at her.

She frowned. Had she done something wrong? She wondered if he was mad at her for earlier that day.

cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. He still refused to look up. 'Lelouch, what's wrong?' She asked. She looked at him closely. He looked terrible. He had his head downcast so his hair was hiding most of his face from view. His skin was pale as if he was sick and when he moved she caught a glimpse of red, exhausted eyes.

'Nothing.' She said with a hoarse voice. She looked at him and reached out for his hand. 'Lelouch, I am not stupid. Did you have a fight with that girl? You broke up?' She had finally caught his attention. He looked up and shook his head. 'We… we're not together.' He said.

Elaine looked up as it began to rain harder. She sighed and, still holding his hand, pulled Lelouch with her as she walked toward his dorm. 'Then what are you doing out here in the rain so late in the evening?' She asked as she was dragging him with her. To her surprise, he didn't resist. She looked back and saw his eyes unfocused. She sighed. She knew that look, Her Roommate wore it often enough for her to recognise it. He had spaced out.

For the second time that day Elaine arrived at Lelouch' dorm. She had gone there only a few hours ago to apologise. Lelouch had reacted so irritated and angry when she reprimanded him about not being in class.

Mrs Ashford has asked her to keep students in line. Elaine felt like this was a pointless thing to even attempt. No matter how many times you caught someone at breaking the rules, the only thing it encouraged was creativity. She had become very adept to breaking the rules without anyone noticing over the years, and she was sure she wasn't the only one.

She reached the door and tried to open it. It opened. A few hours ago, it had been locked.

She led Lelouch inside and tried to let go of his hand, giving him some space. He held on, tightly. Elaine looked from the hand to Lelouch concern edged itself into her face. 'Lelouch.' She said tentatively. 'What is wrong?'

It felt weird, decided Elaine. She had known Lelouch for a week now. She liked him and all that, but they didn't really know each other that well. She felt like she was intruding on his privacy by asking him this. She felt like by watching him, she was watching something so personal… Elaine didn't know what to do. She wanted some than anything to comfort Lelouch. She had always been the friend everyone would come to for advice. She just didn't know if he wanted her to.

She felt a bit lost, not knowing what to do she squeezed his hand. He looked up and she saw doubt in his eyes.

She sat down on the couch and pulled him next to her. 'You don't have to tell me.' She said. 'But if you want to, I'm here.' Lelouch nodded.

They sat there. It could have been hours, it could have been a couple of minutes. Elaine couldn't have said if it would have been the death of her, she had lost all track of time. She looked at Lelouch and saw tears in his eyes. She let go of his hand and put her arm around him. She felt oddly protective. He leaned into her somewhat. He seemed to surprise her with everything he did today.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered. Elaine nodded, not knowing what he was walking about. 'I forgive you.' She said. She knew at that moment, she would forgive him just about anything. She felt she would forgive him anything.

That was it, Elaine realised. She only knew Lelouch for a week, but it felt like she had known him far longer. No, that wasn't it. It felt like he knew her already. She was getting to know Lelouch, but Lelouch already read her like an open book.

Lelouch snorted weekly from besides her. Elaine looked at him. 'Are you ever going to tell me what you are sorry for?' She asked. The distant look returned to his eyes. 'No.' He whispered. 'I don't think so.'

Elaine nodded and sat there. Lelouch didn't speak again but she knew he appreciated her being there.

She sat there until he fell asleep. His head in her lap. She played with his hair absently as she was deep in thought.

**XXX**

Ohgi stood in the door opening of the hospital. He was looking inside with wide eyes. He shook himself in order to make him come to himself. He Stepped in the room. Ohgi kept his whole attention on the bed in front of him. On the woman that lay in it. He sighed and looked sadly at her face.

Most of her fire had gone from it and was replaced by gentleness, but Ohgi found she still looked fierce as she lay there deep in sleep. She seemed so at piece. It seemed as if a touch could wake her. Ohgi gently took Kallens hand and squeezed it.

'Hi Kallen.' Ohgi said. He felt a bit ridicules talking to her while she was in this state. He went through his hair with his other hand and sat down by her bed.

He sat there a long time, looking at the resting form of Kallen. Her Blue eyes were closed and her hair was dishevelled and colourless, yet there was no doubt it was her.

Ohgi thoughts wandered to Cleo. She had said he was selfish, because he could visit Kallen and she couldn't. Ohgi didn't agree. He was just protecting her from things to vast for her to comprehend. Too heavy to overcome. He shook his head. He wasn't sure how long _he_ could take this, much less a young teenage girl.

He looked at Kallen and wondered if she would agree with him. He couldn't figure it out. 'I will take care of things here.' Ohgi said sadly. He wondered if he even could. 'Just promise me you'll get better soon.'

Kallen didn't move a muscle and Ohgi sighed, letting go of her hand. He gave her a last look as he walked out of the room and back to his responsibilities.

**XXX**

Tianzi looked at the man in front of her in distaste. She smelled his heavy odour from six feet away. She wrinkled her nose for a moment, then remembered herself and stopped.

'You are here on behalf of Guanquanga?' She asked. She couldn't help the note of disbelieve in her voice. The greasy man in front of her nodded. He looked sourly at Tianzi and she felt herself scowl back at him. 'Where is Emiel?' She asked.

Her eyes flicked to the door, expecting them to swing open to reveal the familiar face of the man. The doors stayed shut.

'No.' The man said with a strange accent. 'No Emiel.' Tianzi nodded. She could see as much. 'Please, do excuse me, but could you grant me the information on the whereabouts of your crown prince so I can arrange my diplomacies according to it?' The man blinked and looked at her blankly. she smiled sweetly. It wasn't his native languish. She was sure he had trouble figuring out what she had said.

'My crown prince back home went.' The man said a bit awkwardly. Tianzi was taken by surprise. 'Why were you send. Please, I mean no offence but you are new to this language are you not?' The an frowned slightly and nodded. 'I…' He seemed to think and Tianzi waited patiently. 'Emiel was brought back for emergency. I was… Antima minaṭa…' He paused a moment more and scowled.

His face cleared up. 'Last minute brought in.' He said. He seemed pleased with himself.

Tianzi felt a pang of hurt that Emiel hadn't said goodbye to her, or even say that he was going home. She quickly dismissed it and looked he man right in his grey eyes. His shining, oily black hairs almost completely obscuring them. 'What kind of an emergency? Had it something to with the political arrangements, I have had trouble with the political position we are in as well.' She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. Not looking at the man across from her.

I should have been informed at once.' She said. Tianzi looked at the man and realised he must have been shaking his head for a while now.

'No political problems.' He said reassuring her. 'Private problems, family problems.'

**XXX**

Heyasi was nervously passing in her room. Daniel sat on CC' bed. It was still tidy, since nobody had slept in it last night. Or the last week for that matter. Daniel sat there lazily. 'what's up with you?' He asked casually.

Heyasi faced him. 'Noticed nothing… missing?' She asked, surprised he was so dim. CC had disappeared. She had wanted to ask Lelouch about it at first but this seemed a worse and worse idea when she saw him in class. He seemed lifeless. He stared into space, and something heavy seemed to press that cheerful demeanour that usually hung around him down.

Daniel frowned and seemed deep in thought. 'Well.. I've been missing the silence and piece I had when we were fighting, but somehow I know that's not what you mean.' Heyasi smiled and swamped him on the head. 'No, it's not.' She said sternly.

Daniel looked sincerely puzzled and Heyasi sighed aspirated. 'Your beauty queen had been missing for quite some time now, I thought you would notice immediately.'

Daniel scowled. 'I know, I just… isn't she just ill?' He said defensively. Heyasi shrugged. 'Well, she hasn't been here either for, what, a week now?'

Daniel shrugged it off. 'She's probably with Lelouch in his dorm.' He said gloomily. 'Seriously, if he wasn't so dim I would almost be worried.' Heyasi arched an eyebrow, wondering how Daniel could call anyone dim. 'How is Lelouch dim?' She asked.

'Well, if he doesn't even notice you like him, doubt he would notice it if CC would like him, what I doubt.' Daniel said with a smirk. Heyasi wacked his head again. He winced and rubbed the back of his head. 'Was that really necessary?' He whined. Heyasi nodded. 'For being an inconsiderate git.' She smirked.

A bird screech and Heyasi looked at it in aspiration. Why exactly is there a bird in your dorm?' Daniel asked. Heyasi shrugged. 'It's CC's.' Daniel shot her a questioning glance and Heyasi shrugged. 'I don't know what goes on in that twisted mind of hers.' She said with a lopsided grin. Then, before Daniel could say anything she turned serious again. 'Where do you think she is?' She asked. She was a bit concerned.

CC had let on clearly enough that she didn't like Heyasi and Heyasi did everything to let know the feeling was mutual. Yet, she did worry about CC. No matter how arrogant, dislikeable and horrible she always acted towards Heyasi.

'Dunno, might be home?' Daniel half asked her. 'Why do you think she isn't at Lelouch'?' He asked. Heyasi shrugged. 'Have you looked at Lelouch lately?' she asked him. Daniel looked blankly at her.

'He looks terrible. Like he is seriously ill.' Heyasi sighed and sat down next to Daniel. 'Maybe I'm just seeing stuff.' She said as Daniel continued to look at her blankly. Or he was just very dim. 'I'm just worried.' She admitted. Daniel put an arm around her shoulder. She felt an urge to shy away from the touch. She supressed it.

'Don't worry.' Daniel said softly. 'I'm sure nothing's wrong. Maybe she is visiting a relative?' He suggested.

Heyasi shrugged. 'Can't, she an orphan.' Maybe he was right. She could just be visiting someone, or she had taken sick and that was what Lelouch was worrying about. She felt Daniels gaze on her and turned toward him, giving him an questioning look.

He looked deep in her eyes. Heyasi found herself unable to look away. 'You know why I didn't notice she was gone?' Daniel asked in a low voice.

Heyasi couldn't find her voice. She shook her head and had the feeling she knew what was coming. Please don't.

'I couldn't look past you.' He whispered. He looked unsure for a moment. 'I know you like Lelouch, but you don't even know the guy.' He started. Heyasi noticed the tone in his voice was more insecure then a moment before. She felt horrible. She just didn't like Daniel that way.

'But you know me.' He said. His voice had dropped again and Heyasi wanted to jump up and walk away, to scream, to do anything. But she couldn't. She sat there petrified.

**XXX**

Lelouch was sitting by a lake staring at the lights that were dancing over the water. He seemed to do a lot of staring lately. He leaned back and looked up at the stars. He sighed content, closing his eyes in a blessed moment of peace. The moment was gone in seconds. His thoughts wandered over to CC.

He wondered where she was. If she was safe somewhere, thinking of him. Probably not. It still hadn't really gotten through to him. It had been two weeks since she had left, and he still expected to see her every time he turned around. To see her smirking at him, or even smiling.

He opened his eyes and looked around. She wasn't there. He hadn't expected her to be, and yet. He felt disappointed. He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. A shiver want through his body.

Lelouch' eyes stung and he closed them again. Something itched on his cheek. Irritated, Lelouch brushed the tear away.

He hadn't gone to Suzaku. CC had told him to go. _Him_… there was no one else she could mean.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. How could he? Suzaku would be furious, absolutely furious with Lelouch, and he had very reason to be. He would confront Lelouch with all the things that had tormented Lelouch for years. All the things that he had done wrong and all the things he regretted. Lelouch didn't think he would be able to handle it. Especcially now. The last two weeks he had been acting like a zombie because his conscience had tourmented him day and night. He would go later. Maybe he would go when he was mentally stable again, or if CC returned.

And it would be better if Suzaku wouldn't know Lelouch was alive. It could put the whole zero requiem in jepordy. If he revealed his existence to Suzaku, Suzaku wouldn't let go of Lelouch easily. He would want Lelouch to help him keep peace. The chances of someone finding out about him in such a situation were too high. The risk was too high.

Lelouch sat up and put his head in his hands. He was such a coward.

Always. He was always justifying being a coward.

He hadn't been able to face Suzaku out of fear of what would be in his eyes. If there would be the same thing that sheltered inside Lelouch' heart and doubts. He suspected it was. But that had been many years ago.

Now, I had become worse. Lelouch had been hidden for a long time, living as if nothing had happened. He had left Suzaku alone with the guilt of killing. He had left Suzaku alone with the immense task of being a beacon of hope to a world full of shadows. Lelouch knew how it was. He remembered how hard it had been and how lonely he had been. And still, he had left Suzaku alone to it. He had abandoned Suzaku when he needed him the most.

Suzaku had never wanted to be Zero, he had never aspired becoming a symbol of the light in a dark world. Lelouch had been the one that had forced that upon Suzaku. The only thing he had ever wanted was to receive justice, just like Lelouch wanted now so desperately.

Lelouch had declined Justice to Suzaku. And now the universe Declined Lelouch the same thing. The irony. 'Maybe you were right.' Lelouch whispered, directing the words to CC. 'Maybe it is my punishment. Being stuck on this planet forever. Always being alone.

Lelouch thought of his sister. It was another good reason not to go near Suzaku anytime I the future. In Suzaku's eyes, Lelouch had not only abandoned himself, but also Nunnaly. All the sorrow he had cost Nunnaly, Suzaku had seen it all. If Lelouch would tell him that he was alive all along, that he had cost Nunnaly all that grief for nothing… That she had never had to mourn.

But Lelouch had had no other choice. Nunnaly had to go on without Lelouch. She would be a world leader, an empress. She would have to get over Lelouch and live without him. It had been one of the hardest things Lelouch had ever done, but he had to do it.

He had his reasons.

His excuses.

He had just been a coward.

Just like always.

He sighed and let go of his trail of thoughts. He had gone over them a hundred times now. They didn't help him one bit. It only convinced him there wasn't anything he could do right from this point. They made him feel miserable.

His thoughts jumped back to CC automatically. She was like a magnate for his thoughts. Her beautiful face, her warm touch and her coldness. He tried to make sense of her. It was impossible. She was like fire, always unpredictable, beautiful, entrancing, warm and destructive.

He gave it up. The day he would understand the deep depths of CC would be the day he would be able to understand the concept of eternity. He didn't see that say coming soon.

So he tried to understand the last words she had said to him. He had finally come to himself today. The last two weeks had been a relapse. It felt so eerie familiar.

He didn't remember thinking at all, all week long. He remembered one thought.

_She is gone, CC, like everyone else had finally given up on me. She won't come back._

How he had been right all along.

For the rest, he had been consumed by guilt. The guilt that he had put at bay for sixteen years.

All those years ago, she had told him to pick himself up, to move on. That he didn't help anyone by dwelling in the past. He hadn't listened to her though. He hadn't been able to.

That feeling was back. Lelouch knew it. He had a clear moment now. A respite from his fears and his conscience. It wouldn't last long.

It had been CC that had saved him from that silent madness.

Lelouch remembered the day vividly. It had been edged into his memory.

She had dragged him outside, claiming he needed fresh air. They had walked for such a long time they been in the middle of nowhere. He had been silent the whole way, but CC had chatted happily, trying to distract him and to bring him back to himself.

She had slipped. They had been on the edge of a ridge above a lake. Lelouch remembered his heart stopping as he saw her slip away. It had been horrible to see her, falling slowly to her death. As she fell, he had been sure he saw fear in .

She couldn't die. He knew she was immortal and yet he couldn't let her fall.

He had fallen for her in her place.

At first he thought he had landed on land. The water felt like a hammer blow as he fell into it. Lelouch more heard than felt his bones snap.

His left arm, Two of his ribs, his collarbone and his skull cracked.

The water was dead cold. The world grew dark around him and he tried to open his eyes further. He was shocked when he discovered they were already open. He felt the cold of the water penetrate his skin and freeze him from inside.

Then, the water had overwhelmed him and he had blacked out

When he had woken up, the first thing he had seen were two golden eyes. CC had been dishevelled and seemed on the edge of crying.

That was the moment he had snapped out of it and he started living again.

Lelouch shook his head. He had no use of thinking of the past. He had to look beyond his past and beyond the present.

His thoughts drifted away so easily these days. Since CC had left to be precise.

Lelouch allowed to let his thoughts drift back to her for the hundredth time that day. Back to her words.

**XXX**

Villetta was tracking down her friend. She had this ability to always be able to find someone, except when she needed them. She grunted, when she finnaly caught sight of her friend.

'Ayame.' Villetta said. Ayame turned around. She seemed surprised to see Villetta.

'Hi, Villetta. How are you?' She asked. She looked around. They were in the black knights headquarters, in a rather deserted part. Tamaki's office to be exact. 'Good.' Said Villetta with a broad smile on her face. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself and be more professional. 'I was looking for you. You are still not preforming your duties for the black knights, right?'

Ayame nodded Gloomily. She held up her wrist. 'Still can't. The doctor says to give it some more rest.'

Villetta nodded. 'Well…' She started, not quite knowing how she was going to continue. 'You see, Kaname has this new assignment. Apparently it's very important and he needed people he trusted completely to work under him for it, and he wants you for the job.'

Ayame frowned. 'But, I can't.' She protested looking pointedly down at her wrist. Villetta ignored the gesture. She gestured to the door. Ayame and she walked together. 'I don't know the details, but I told Kaname that you were still injured and he said it didn't matter. It is an undercover operation.'

Ayame's face brightened up and a smile played around her lips. 'Do you mean I can work again?' She said excited. Villetta nodded. 'You've missed it, haven't you?' Villetta's voice sounded very different now. She had dropped the professional tone to it and it sounded much kinder.

'Yes, very much.' Ayame sighed. 'Especially since I am stuck at home alone most of the time. Heyasi is at school and Shinichiro is working most of the time, so it's a bit lonely.' She rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

Villetta smiles at her. 'Yes, I understand.'

They talked as they walked to the meeting room where Kaname would be. When they arrived there, Villetta was surprised to see not only Ohgi but at least a dozen other Black knights.

'Kaname,' She addressed him formally. 'I have brought Ayame Tamaki as you asked.' Kaname met her eyes and smiled. It still made her heart flutter to look in his eyes. 'Thank you Villetta.' He said. 'Would you two join us now' Villetta was surprised. She thought that he only needed Ayame but she hid it and nodded. She sat down at the far end of the table and Ayame sat down next to her.

'There are a lot of high ranking soldiers here.' She whispered to Villetta. 'I wouldn't be able to keep up with any of you.' She said doubtfully. 'Nonsense.'Villetta whispered back. 'You would be fine, Besides, I already told you. We weren't selected because of military skills. They aren't important for this mission.' Ayame nodded. She opened her mouth, no doubt to protest when she was interrupted.

Ohgi began to speak.

'Hello everybody.' He started a bit awkwardly. Kaname wasn't really good with speeches, or giving orders for that matter. 'I've summoned all of you here today because I have an important mission for each of you.' He looked at each of them for effect. His gaze lingered on Villetta. 'I have chosen you because I trust all of you with my life. Zero has given me the assignment to lead a group of people who are going to infiltrate the mafia itself.

We hope to find out why the crime rate keeps increasing and to bring down the mafia from within. I know it's a dangerous job, but you are the best qualified in the entire organisation.'

There was complete silence when Kaname stopped speaking. Villetta glanced around the room. Most people there were men. She, Ayame and another woman Villetta knew vaguely but had never spoken to were the only women there. Ayame had a fierce look in her eyes. Villetta notice the same look in most of the other knights' eyes.

'When do we begin?' A knight with gleaming eyes asked.

'Immediately.' Kaname said.

**XXX**

'My lord?' Fenna asked. She looked at the boy before her. His eyes gleemed in the moonlight. Why he never lit lamps was a misterty to Fenna, just like the rest of him.

'Yes, Fenna?' The boy asked. His piercing eyes landed on hers.

'I…' She was unsure what to say. 'You summoned me.' She broke eyecontact, unable to match the intensity of his gaze. He seemed disappointed. 'Yes. I need an update on your progress.'

Something in the dark room gave her an uncomfortable feeling. Or it was her lord who made her prickly. Fenna pretended nothing was bothering her and ignored the feeling. There was no showing weakness in her world. One hint of hesitation and they would be upon you like wolfs on a deer.

'I have successfully infiltrated the military, political system and police of Britannia, Japan, Yuata, India, Russia, Germany, England, Brazil and several other small countries.' She said. The boy in front of her nodded, his silver hair ruffled. He went through it again. Fenna waited for him to react. Talking before him was pointless. He wouldn't react until he wanted to, and when he wanted to he would speak to her.

The darkness seemed to press more and more heavily on her as the time passed.

There came a sound from the other side of the door. Fenna twitched. She glanced over her shoulder. There was a shout.

'And what is the bad news?' Fenna turned back with a swirl, her eyes wide. 'What?' She asked. Her lord raised his eyebrow. It was an odd sight. 'The bad news.' He repeated.

Fenna stood uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell him, but there was no lying to her lord. She had no choice. 'They are new. People don't trust them yet, trust needs time to build. Most of them don't have high ranking jobs either. They don't have a lot of influence They can spy, but not on the most important things. They can't change a thing without drawing attention to themselves. Most of these problems can be fixed very easily, but they cost time.'

The boy nodded slowly. He seemed deep in thought.

'You are doing good work.' He said, surprising Fenna. 'Keep up the good work.' He had a smirk on his face that showed he knew how surprised she was. Fenna hid it immediately and nodded back to him. 'Of course, my lord.' She said.

'You are excused.' He said lazily and he waved her off.

Fenna breathed relieved as she stood in the lighted hall. The air seemed cleaner here. She looked around and saw no one.

Fenna cursed. She strode through the hallway without knowing were exactly where she was going. The building was built like a labyrinth, so no one would be able to penetrate it. Fenna stopped suddenly when she came to a turn she did not recognise. She cursed again.

Lost, she looked to the right and left, hoping someone was there. There wasn't. She was lost.

'So you even know where you are?' Fenna turned around, startled. She looked right into the eyes of the person she was looking for.

'Emiel!' She almost squealed. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He chuckled. 'Hi sis. How are you?' Fenna let go of him, remembering where she was. 'Good, and how are you? How was your trip?' She said breathless. Emiel looked good, he was as tall and muscular as always and he had a deep tan that suggested he had spent most of his time outdoors.

'Trip?' Emiel replied. 'you call that a trip? It was absolutely dreadful. I had to work nonstop. How bothersome.' No matter how bored hs tone was, his eyes sparkled and drew Fenna's attention. Emiel's eyes always sparkled when we was either up to no good, or lying.

Two could play that game. 'So you have been busy too? How did it go?' She asked, genially curious. 'Very well. That girl, you know, the empress excepted our offer. It has put quite some people against here. Also, she can't stop thinking of me.' She smirked self-satisfied. 'Well, that is very understandable.' Fenna started with a smirk with the intention to insult him, when it suddenly hit her what he had said. 'Wait, you mean she actually excepted?' She asked with wide eyes.

Emiel smirk grew and he nodded. 'That little bastard was quite happy about it.' Fenna gaped at him. 'You mustn't call him that! especially not here. They could hear you.' Fearfully she looked around. Emiel shrugged. 'There's no one there sis. It's off limits. Our lord has forbidden anyone except himself and his council,' He gestured to himself, 'to enter.'

'So I'm not even allowed here?' She looked past Emiel, wondering what her lord was protecting.

'No.'Emiel said. Fenna cursed. 'We should go then. Where are we exactly?' Emiel looked at her intently, his smirk had totally disappeared. 'Can't tell you sis. I'm forbidden to do so. Just follow me.' And he was off. Fenna almost had to run to keep up with him.

'So, were no longer royalty then?' She asked him with a sidewards glance. He shook his head. 'Why, disappointed?' He asked with half a grin.

'Nah, never liked it much, anyways all the good things about being a princess were always denied me.' She pouted. Emiel looked at her in surprise. 'What do you mean?' She looked at him. 'well, I could never order anyone around. You always did that.' Emiel laughed. Emiel was roughly fifteen years older than her and the firstborn heir to Guaquanga, trier country. He had always had all the responsibilities. They had been involved with her lord for as long as Fenna could remember. Despite that Fenna had a high position with him, Emiel had always been faster and better. He was on the council itself. She wondered how he put up with all of it.

'Well, I know I'm not going to miss it. Mum and dad might, but who cares about them?' Fenna shrugged. 'Themselves.' She quickly changed the subject before Emile could say anything else about her parents. 'And that highborn empress?' She asked with a wink. Emiel looked very pleased with himself. 'Already told you. She can't stop thinking of me.'

'And did you have any help with that?' Fenna asked with an evil grin on her face. Emiel scowled. 'might be. I mean, I could do it alone, but I didn't want to take any risks. The mission was too important.'

Fenna nodded, still grinning. 'It's alright. I'm just making sure you don't get too full of yourself, how long are you staying?'

Emiel shrugged. 'Not very long. I am a busy man, sis. But I'll try to be here more often.'

Fenna smiled brightly and hugged her brother again. 'Thanks.' She whispered in his ear and let go.

**XXX**

Elaine was sitting next to Lelouch again. He hadn't said a word to her since they had settled down there, but she figured he appreciated her being there. If he didn't want her there, he would just send her away. She looked over to him wit concern.

'Lelouch, Why don't you try to explain what is bothering you?' Elaine tried. Like she expected he shook his head. She sighed. 'Look, Lelouch. I really want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what is wrong.'

'You wouldn't be able to comprehend it.' Lelouch said in a hazed voice. Elaine realised he wasn't completely there with his head.

'You can just try, can't you?' She said. Lelouch looked like he wanted to object. 'It's not like you have anything to lose. If I won't be able o comprehend it, I'll probably think you just made something up.'

To her surprise, Lelouch nodded. He looked a bit dazed.

'I did have a fight with CC, or at least I think so.' He began. Elaine wanted to ask what he meant but was afraid he would stop with talking if she said anything.

'made up some dumb excuse and then left. She told me to go to an old friend of mine.' Lelouch was staring into thin air again and seemed not to notice her. He talked like Elaine wasn't even there.

'I haven't seen him for a very long time and I did him a great wrong when I left. I don't think I can face him ever again but CC told me to go to him. She… she left me. I need answers, and she said he could give them to me. I doubt it but I do trust CC. It's madness I do, she left me… But I still trust her.' He sounded very confused and Elaine only saw now how confused Lelouch was. He was hurt, Confused and seemed guilty. She didn't understand why, she didn't understand everything he had said but still.

'Lelouch, I think you should go to that friend of yours.' She said firmly. Lelouch looked at her alarmed. She wondered if he was alarmed because he had forgotten she was there or because of what she had just said.

He shook his head firmly. 'I can't.'

'Yes you can.' Elaine said. 'You said it yourself. You trust CC. You aren't helping yourself by staying here. If he can give you answers you should go to him.'

Lelouch seemed unsure. 'What if he won't forgive me?' He said quietly. Elaine sighed. She wasn't going to lie to Lelouch. 'That's a chance you'll have to take. All I know is that you are breaking down here. I don't think anything he can do or say will make it worse.'

Lelouch was quiet for a long time. Then he nodded once. Elaine knew that this was all she was going to get out of him in one day and left it at that.

They went back to their peaceful quiet in which they both thought about what the other had just said.

**XXX**

'No!' Delilah yelled. Tears were streaming over her cheeks. Matt stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She felt so safe in his arm. She collapsed in them and started to cry full out. He patted her hair and whispered softly in her ears to calm down. It made her cry even harder.

She was so confused. The steady beating of Matt's heart calmed her a bit. She steadied her breathing and she pulled away out of his arms. It scared her how much she depended on him.

He looked into her eyes, expectation written all over his face. 'Why?' She whispered. Tears were still welling up in her eyes but she blinked them away, not wanting to cry all day.

Matt looked solemnly. 'Remember when I told you I would always portect you? Like when I did when those ass…'He stopped for a second, thinking that what he was about to say woud probably upset her. He continued anyway.' Holes tried to murder you because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time?' It did. She looked down so he couldn't see her face. The tears came faster then she could blink them away and they felt hot against her cheeks.

Delilah had tried everything to forget that day, the fear in the eyes of those men ad they died but she couldn't. The memory was fixed into her mid forever. She looked up to see a gentle expression on Matt's handsome face. He seemed to ask her if she was okay with his eyes and she shook her head. He pulled her closed. She heard his irregular breathing. 'I just want to say that I'm not always around. If you join up with them, you'll be trained and if I'm not around you can defend yourself.'

Delilah shook her head again. 'Father won't ever let me. Besides, I can't. I'm still in school, I'm way to young. Why do you think I'm not safe in the first place, why now?' There was a pained expression in Matt's face.

'I know your still in school, but you can still follow you education. It's outside school, you can combine it. I… I didn't want to worry you but I heard a group within the mafia wants to abduct you or one of your siblings for ransom.' Delilah's eyes grew wide. 'What?' She asked fearfully. 'And they'll probably go after you, you're the youngest and a girl. And about your father not letting you join the Black Knights, I'm sure your mother will think it a good idea and that she will be able to change his mind.'

Delilah nodded. 'I understand. I will sign up then. Thank you Matt.'

Matt smiled. 'I'm just happy I can keep you safe.'

Delilah nodded and turned around to walk away. Something caught her wrist and she was pulled back. Before she knew it she was in Matt's arms once more. He rested his head on hers and he held her tightly. 'Keep safe, Delilah.'

Delilah shivered as she heard him say her name. It sounded different if he said it. She refused to let go already when she felt him letting go a bit and hugged him tightly back.

**XXX**

Nunnally put her head into her hand and let out a frustrated sigh. There was a knock onto the door. Nunnally straightened immediately. 'Come in.' She said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face. It was only her secretary. He poked in his head and spoke in his high-pitched, irritating voice. 'Empress, word has come from Russia.' Nunnally rubbed her temples wearily. 'Why do you always have to make everything sound so depressing?' She asked. 'No, don't answer it, I was being rhetorical.' She added as the secretary opened his mouth to answer.

'I'll be right down.'

The secretary nodded. Nunnally stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to leave. He coughed but didn't move a muscle. He had never been the brightest but Nunnally had never got it over her heart to fire him, not even when he had messed up his work so badly Nunnally had ended up with three insulted ministers and an angry president of Brazil. She had been able to smooth it all over, but only barely. Nunnally inwardly smiled as she remembered how he had stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a blathering idiot in disbelieve.

'That means you can leave now.' Nunnally said in aspiration. The dim secretary almost jumped in surprise and hurried away quickly.

Nunnally put her hands on the desk in front of her. She swallowed and heaved herself up. A stab of pain went through her legs and she sank back into her chair. Ten years of heavy, not to mention very expensive, medical treatment had made it possible for her to walk again. But t had always stayed a struggle. Her legs had been too badly damaged to heal completely. She could walk but it exhausted her in minutes, she could stand but it hurt her legs to put weight on them.

She clenched her teeth and stood again. Her legs hurt but she ignored it.

'So, what news is there from Russia? Was it Schneizel?' Empress Nunnally asked once she got through the doors.

'Yes, Your majesty. Schneizel contacted us to inform you that the negotiations were a success. Do you want to see the message?' A secretary answered. Nunnally nodded.

Greetings, Nunnally.

Nunnally saw her elder brothers face appear on the huge screen. She smiled to see his face again. She really missed him. He had been in Russia for four months now and before that she had rarely seen him. They were always working.

_The neosiations with the president of the communistic republic of Russia have gone very good today. We have come to an agreement that we believe would benefit both our countries. _

'_Russia will officially become part of the united federations of nations because of our support. We will do this because they will change their laws to give equal rights to women and men alike. In return Russia will aid us in any military actions, they will also give us more time to pay our be debts to them. There will be no more treat of them declaring war. '_

_Schneizel coughed and looked down for a moment. 'However, there came something up that I cannot decide for you. The president wants to marry you.' _

His tone was neutral but Nunnally saw the disapproval in his eyes.

'_If you do so, all our debts will be declared paid and Russia will aid us in both military and political situations. It is your choice, empress Nunnally vi Britannia.'_

Nunnally stared at the screen long after the face of her brother had disappeared.

Marriage?

**XXX**

Lelouch was feeling like a villain as he was sneaking through the streets. He was wearing sunglasses and a jersey with his hood drawn over his face, hopefully hiding his face in shadows. Why had he listened to Elaine again? Why was he doing this, he could better go back. That would be better for everybody.

Lelouch kept on walking, tugging his hood even further over his face and then stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

He was going to the black knights headquarters, to talk with Suzaku. The thought felt strange to Lelouch. It was something he had never thought he would actually do.

All too soon, the building came into sight.

Lelouch walked directly into the headquarters. He shivered as he saw the uniforms from up close again. He remembered the first time he and the first 7 members of the black knights had worn them with the hotel incident. He had been so proud of them. they had been so disorganised in the beginning and yet they had pulled such a big thing off. He hadn't said he was proud of course. Too much praise would lead them to slack off and become sloppy.

But he hoped they had known he had been proud of them. From the beginning all the way to the end.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and walked through the door. Once inside he took off his sunglasses. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

He straightened and walked purposefully on. Inside was a big reception. Lelouch didn't pay it any mind but walked on with sure strides.

'Welcome to the black knights headquarters.' Lelouch nodded but didn't pay the receptionist even a glance.

The key was to act natural. To act like you did this every day and today wasn't any different. To blend in with the crowd so no one would notice, or remember you.

There were three elevators and two doors.

Lelouch took the door to the left. Thankfully it wasn't locked. The door was connected to a hallway. On either sides were doors but Lelouch didn't show any signs of indecision. He walked on, counting the doors on either sides.

Four on the left, six on the right. He put his hand on the door handle of the seventh door to the right.

'What do we do now?' Lelouch looked to the right and saw two knights walking towards him.

He forced himself to remain calm and open the door normally. He stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him with a thump. He allowed himself to breath once more. The lights snapped on.

Lelouch leaned against the door and heard footstep on the other side on the door. The two knights didn't speak anymore and their footsteps died away.

Certain he was out of danger he turned his attention to the room. It was a small room, it looked like someone's office. It wasn't a very high-ranking officer though, seeing that the office was on the main floor and it was tiny. Lelouch almost turned claustrophobic at the thought of having to sit here day in day out.

Lelouch took one step forward and skimmed through the files on the desk. They were old reports. Lelouch already knew most of the things written in it. One thing of import he learned though was that the owner of this particular office was the leader of a squad. Not even an officer then. It was perfect.

**X**

Lelouch put a gun into the holster at his side. He stretched his arms and was surprised to find the uniform fit him perfectly. He grinned to himself. The squat leader wasn't the brightest in the BK. That was probably why he was only a squat leader. He had a spare uniform tucked away neatly in a trunk. Lelouch only had to search the office to find it.

He walked out of the office and turned left, walking back to the reception.

The door sprung open before his eyes and Lelouch looked straight into the eyes of Cleo. He quickly looked down before she recognised him. Thankfully she was so distracted these days, else he was sure she would have recognised him immediately. Now however she didn't even seemed to notice him.

She bumped into him as she tried to walk past him. 'Sorry.' She muttered as he stumbled.

'No worries.' Lelouch replied and he walked out of the hallway into the reception. He didn't look back to see the reaction Cleo had on his voice. He hoped she didn't recognise that either.

'Hello sir, where can I help you with?' The receptionist asked kindly. 'Hello, nothing, I'll be just on my way.' Lelouch said, not meeting the woman's eyes, afraid she would see his deception in them.

He went to the closest elevator.

The highest level, he decided, was the most likely place Zero's office would be.

_Ting. _Lelouch groaned. This wasn't the highest level. The elevators doors opened and a black knight came in. It was a relatively young female with big brown eyes. She looked at him curiously and then got into the elevator. 'Hello.' She said with a soft voice. Lelouch guessed she was shy. He met her brown eyes and she looked down.

'Hello.' Lelouch said kindly. Not saying anything would only draw attention to himself.

They stood in a uncomfortable silence for a while. Could the elevator get any slower?

Apparently, it could. The elevator stopped again and now a male knight got on. 'Oh, hello.' He said to the girl with a strained voice. He didn't even look at Lelouch. The girl looked stricken. 'I… Dennis I'm sorry.' She said, her voice sounded muffled. Lelouch closed his eyes wearily. He really didn't want to be here to see this. It was really awkward.

'So, you're sorry now? Should have thought about that before…' The girl stepped on Dennis his foot. She gestured to Lelouch who was trying very hard not to look. Dennis looked at Lelouch and measured him up. Lelouch was uncomfortably aware that he would certainly remember him.

'Not now.' The girl said sadly. Lelouch rubbed the back of his head. Then the doors opened. Lelouch didn't look what floor it was, he just got of the elevator before it was too late. Gods, he hated seeing others embarrass themselves.

X

Lelouch stood in front of Suzaku's office, it had taken him some time to find but here he was. He held up his hand to knock. He really shouldn't, he could still go back.

Lelouch knocked. He held in his breath.

'Come in.' Lelouch let out his breath slowly. It was weird to hear his own voice coming from the other side of the door. One of the reasons Suzaku had given that the Zero requiem would never succeed was the simple fact that Suzaku didn't _sound _like Lelouch at all. Lelouch had waved it off and had installed a device into Suzaku's zero mask that changed the frequency of his voice.

Lelouch carefully opened the door and stepped inside, his head bowed low.

The office was not as big as Lelouch expected it would be, it was considerable small for the leader of a worldwide organisation. The curtains were drawn open and the dying light of the sunset was in Suzaku's back. He set off black against the light.

'What do you want?' Suzaku's vice was harsh. Lelouch noticed the irritated edge on it. He flinched. He could still turn back, bluf his way out of this and look for CC alone. There was no need to drag Suzaku into this.

He was such a coward.

Lelouch forced himself to look up, straight to the place he knew Suzaku's eyes were.

'I want answers, Suzaku.'

Apparently time hadn't slowed Suzaku down. In a blink of an eye, there was a gun against Lelouch' head.

AN: it's so long! This chapter is so unbelievable long! How did I come up with all this? Hihi.. I hoped you liked it, Please forgive my lateness (I promised someone this chapter sooner… I finished a great deal then but I didn't want to post it because Lelouch wasn't going to Zero yet.) But I think that the longness(not a word I know) makes up for it. This chapter was really hard to write, so I am sorry if some parts don't really flow right.

You know the drill, any questions, comments, or constructive criticism just tell me. Please review I really appreciate them (I realllly do) and if you find any mistakes both in the story or in grammar/spellings errors please inform me at once.

Till next time.


	7. announcement thing-y

Arghh, All right. This story has been bothering me for so long, because I am just not willing to abandon it. It's my precious child and I will not leave it outside in the ice and snow and cold to see it starve.

But the writing from me back then kind of makes me cringe, and the mistakes I made back then O.o. I was so young and foolish.

I wanted to edit everything so it was better, but I can't, because there is just to much and I want to clean it up. I've wanted to do it for months (Maybe a whole year) and tried it several times, but it just couldn't be done. So I am going to rewrite it, and I'm leaving this here to notify you all. I am sorry that it has been so incredibly long, and you've probably forgotten all about little odd me, but give me another chance and I'll come back with this, only better, cleaner, and better written?

Yeah, that's about it. The rewritten version isn't up yet (Truthfully, it isn't written yet, but I figured if I told the internet, I couldn't back out any more), but it will be called..

err.. Let's come up with a creative name within then seconds shall we?

Red, green and revolution.

So, I'll go and write it. Sorry if I got your hopes up with this.. announcement thing-y.


	8. Remake now online

So I posted the first chapter of my remake if someone's still interested. I'll explain why I am so bloody late with this: I bearly had time to sleep, so my writing was neglected. I am picking it up again though. But I wanted to be sure that I would keep on writing when I posted it, so I wrote some chapters in advance and just waited to see if I would quit again (which I didn't), so that took some time as well.

I'm sorry. I really am. Now go send an half angry, half indifferent PM about how awful I am and go ready the remake!

cya,

Apple


End file.
